


The Tamer - A Digimon Adventure

by leonardo1123581321



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321
Summary: Six young kids go to camp for the summer, and wind up living in a Digital Land. With devices that let them digivolve their partners to make them stronger, our six heroes set off on an adventure to find a way back to their world. But stories tell of another boy trapped in this world for a long time and they fear the same fate. Mysteries abound in this new world. Will they get home?





	1. Welcome to the Digital World

 

In a darkened apartment somewhere out in the world, a lone adult sits alone at a desk illuminated by a computer screen. The apartment is sparse, containing only the desk, a wooden chair, a bed, and a few old posters hanging off the walls. Light seeps in through the closed blinds. The adult watches the credits roll past in disapproval and scoffs, "It's been years. This ending still sucks."

Rocking back and forth in their chair, the lone adult closes their eyes and listens to the music overlaying the credits, quietly humming along to the tune. Eventually, the credits end, the song draws to a close, and the screen fades to black. After a few seconds of silence, the adult straightens himself out and stares at a set of posters on the wall opposite the apartment.

One belonged to the show whose credits were now over. The main characters of the show were lined up along the poster with bright-eyed smiles. The other poster belonged to another show, with the faces of twelve men all looking to the side. The adult stares blankly at the two posters in silence and while the gears turn in their head, an idea is born - an idea that invigorates them to work. They sit up immediately and open up a new page on the computer, the sound of the music replaced by the clicks and clacks of a keyboard.

**The Tamer: A Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digital World**

The quiet night of Highton View Terrace ended with a loud roar followed by thunderous crash. Like a scene pulled from an old monster movie, two giant creatures battled each other - a giant orange dinosaur wearing a skull and a large parrot with arms. The two grappled each other again and traded blows before falling to the ground.

Seated in the middle of the chaos were two children, a little boy and a little girl. The boy had fiery brown hair that flared out from the top of his head and a pair of goggles around his neck. The girl was younger with short-cropped hair and a whistle that she held tight in her hands. Both children gaped in awe as the two monsters squared off against each other and roared out their attacks.

"Nova Blast!"

"Sonic Destroyer!"

The girl screamed out and the boy leapt over her to shield her. Over the deafening roar of their attacks, the boy could be heard saying, "Kari! I'll protect you!"

The girl continued to shriek out in terror, stopping only when she felt a pair of firm arms hold onto her. She glanced up and saw an unfamiliar man staring down at her. He was in a police uniform and stared down at her carefully, "Are you alright?"

She didn't respond, but allowed the man to pick her up. Glancing around, she saw the rising sun light up the street to show the damaged buildings, ruined sidewalk, and crushed cars. The policeman carried her over to an ambulance where a team of paramedics tended to her injuries. One of them tried to talk to her, asking her name, how old she was, and where her parents were.

As the light rose, a crowd began to appear around the ruin - seemingly unaware of the giant monsters battling moments before. Her parents emerged from that crowd and came running when the saw her. They hugged her and kissed her and never stopped saying how happy they were to see her. Her father took the moment to tell her never to go outside at night ever again.

When the moment died down, the father asked the officer where she was and was told about how they'd responded to reports of an explosion. The officer explained that she was found nearby unconscious. He asked if there was anyone else found and the officer pointed out that she was the only one there. Seeing the officer couldn't help, her mother asked the one question that had been on the tiny girl's mind.

"Kari, what happened to your brother? Where's Tai?"

* * *

Four years passed after the events of Highton View Terrace and it was dismissed as a terrorist attack. Life carried on as if it never happened, and it was soon forgotten. The sound of laughter filled the air of the summer camp as the kids scattered across the grounds at their various activities. Although it was the middle of summer, the air was cool and a light breeze made the sunny day a rare occasion. The kids and their camp counselors were going to take advantage of the day.

Their fun was cut short when the wind picked up and a light snowfall began. Everyone stopped to marvel at the snowflakes, then ran for shelter when it turned in to a storm. Everyone ran into the cabins, sheds, and tents, whatever they could use to protect themselves. Six of the kids fled into a nearby cabin atop a hill some distance away from the main campgrounds. As quickly as the snowfall began, it stopped and the kids peaked out of the cabin.

The first was a red haired girl with a blue cap on her head dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt and pants. She glanced around at the snow and commented, "It's too cold to keep playing soccer, so how about sledding?"

A little boy poked his head out from behind and ran out immediately. His hair was a dusty blonde with bright blue eyes and he dressed in a green shirt, hat and shoes. The only thing on him that wasn't green was his shorts, which didn't seem to faze him despite how cold it got.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna build a snowman!" he cheered, racing out into the snow. He was followed by a slightly older boy, also blonde with blue eyes. He was the little boy's older brother and he also wore a green sleeveless shirt and plain blue pants.

"TK! Hey! Put a jacket on! It's freezing!" the older brother shouted.

"Come on Matt! Build a snowman with me!" the little boy laughed, grabbing his older brother by the hand and pulling him along. Sora stepped outside with the two brothers, the fresh snow cracking with each step she took. Another boy emerged from behind her, shorter than the others with spiky red hair, an orange shirt, brown shorts, and purple shoes. His name is Koushiro, but everyone called him Izzy. Tucked under his arm was a laptop that he popped open and rested on one hand while typing away with the other.

"Bummer!" Koushiro began, "This snow is still messing with my satellite internet."

"I was worried I'd get a summer cold, but I didn't expect something like this," another boy said. He was older than the others and seemed the most out of place - wearing a collared shirt, sweater vest, and tan khaki shorts. His name was Joe, the oldest

"Oh wow! I should've packed my pink snow boots," the only other girl to take shelter commented. Her name was Mimi and wore an entirely pink attire - dress, shoes, and hat. The bright pink was contrasted only by her light orange hair which she said she'd dye pink someday.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" TK pointed excitedly up at the sky, "It's really pretty."

The sky was lit up by a bright array of colorful lights that waved back and forth across the sky. They all marveled at the unusual sight before them in awe.

"Those are the northern lights, sometimes called the aurora borealis. But there's now way they'd ever be this far south," Izzy commented.

"Tell that to all of this snow," Mimi glancing at the still fresh snow.

"Who cares? We should go back inside before we all get pneumonia," Joe's concern went unnoticed by anyone but Matt who dismissed it, "And miss this? Forget it. Hey, what's that?"

Matt had a finger pointed straight ahead at a glowing hole that had emerged in the sky. The lights twisted and bent around this impossible hole that had more depth than seemed possible. From within the hole, they could easily see seven black figures speeding towards them. It only took a second for them to realize that objects were not slowing down and Sora shouted, "Look out!"

The kids dove to the ground as all seven objects hit the ground with enough force to kick up the fresh snow that lightly dusted them. Sora perked her head up, shivering from the sudden cold and dusted herself off, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're still here," Joe raised a hand.

"That was scary," Mimi whimpered.

"What was that?" Matt asked while helping his kid brother up from the ground. TK then scrambled over to the small craters left in the snow by whatever had arrived. There were six in the snow, emitting a warm glow that invited them to take it in hand. TK was the first to take a hold of one even though Matt was quick to chastise him, "TK! Be careful! That could be dangerous!"

"It's all warm and fuzzy," TK giggled holding his in two hands. The other glowing objects started to rise out of the ground, guiding themselves to each of the other children who clasped onto them in midair. Izzy went to work examining his, "What is this? Perhaps some kind of digital apparatus?"

It was a white device no larger than the size of their palm, with a single screen on the front and a lone button on the side. Around the screen were some scribbles in a language that they couldn't read and could only guess at what it meant. Naturally, they all had different reactions to it.

"I wonder if it comes in colors? I'd definitely get mine in pink," Mimi added.

"I think it's cool!" was TK's impression.

"I bet its alien tech from another world," Matt thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no such thing as aliens," Izzy argued, "I bet it belongs to some secret organization."

"You're both being ridiculous," Sora chastised them for their childish behavior.

"Hey guys, there are only six here," Joe pointed out to the others, his voice shaken with concern.

"Yeah, there are six of us," Matt stated matter of factly.

"But there were seven of these things coming out of there," Joe explained. This statement had the others scanning around for some sign of the other device. There were six impact craters around them and only six devices. So where was the seventh? They didn't have time to dwell on the question, as they noticed that they were suddenly ankle deep in water.

"Whoa, this snow melts fast!" Matt said in surprise, "Hang on to me TK!"

"I don't think this is snow melting," Joe thought aloud. As if the world was happy to confirm this, a large wave appeared beside them and came crashing over them. They didn't have time to run and the current of water pulled them along. They screamed and kicked and thrashed, looking for something, anything to latch onto. The current of the water was too strong for them, and they were soon dragged deep beneath the water into darkness.

Then darkness turned to light and the water gave way to a free fall. The kids all screamed as they plummeted downwards to what was certainly their doom. And then they were greeted again by darkness, the cold sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sora," a soft voice echoed in Sora's mind, "Sora…are you awake Sora? Earth to Sora."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sora propped her eyes open and found herself flat on her back. She could feel the device she found held tightly between her fingers. There was a heavy weight on her chest that seemed to shift around in way that made her uncomfortable. She glanced down and came face to face with a pink turnip with eyes and mouth staring back at her. The leaves protruding from the top were a light blue and swayed with the wind.

"Hey Sora! It's an honor to meet you," it said, "I am Yokomon."

"Eh…hi," she said softly, her voice fading away - still trying to process what she was looking at.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you that I began to think I never would," Yokomon continued, "After so long, I'm enchanted to finally meet my partner."

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Sora started to straighten herself off, and Yokomon hopped off to the side, "And how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I can explain all that later. First, we should go find the others!" Yokomon answered happily.

"Oh that's right! Where is everybody?" Sora jumped up and took in her new surroundings - a large forest populated by all manner of trees and vegetation she had never seen before. Wherever she was, she was not in Japan anymore. There was silence, followed by a screaming that was growing ever closer. Sora ran toward the noise with Yokomon in tow and eventually found Izzy running away from a giant red bug creature.

The giant red insect moved with such speed and force that it was able to cut the trees down with no effort. Eventually, Izzy took cover by running into a tree. Rather than colliding with it in a crash, he vanished into it. The giant red insect failed to notice this and continued flying, still on the hunt and searching for Izzy. It continued on into the distance and out of sight, which Sora took to be the all clear. She placed the device in her pocket and tiptoed towards the tree, taking care to make sure the giant red bug was long gone. When she was certain they were gone, she called out, "Izzy? Are you in there? That things gone now."

"Sora?" Izzy's voice echoed from within the tree. In a strange sight that gave her pause, his head appeared out of the tree, "Hey, it's good to see your safe. Oh, you have one too."

"It's nice to meet you, I am Yokomon," Yokomon greeted.

"Hi, I'm Izzy and this is…Motimon, I think," Izzy introduced a little pink blob that leapt out of the tree. It had tiny little arms that appeared to flail while it talked, "Hello. I am Motimon!"

"Hi, I'm Sora and this is Yokomon."

At this, a little pink pig with sharp teeth and long floppy ears ran out between them. Its smile bared all of the large teeth in its mouth and it greeted them, "Hello! I am Tokomon! TK! Over here!"

"Coming!" TK's voice giggled excitedly as he ran to Tokomon's side. He coddled and played with the creature like they were best friends. Following right behind the two was Matt and tucked under his arm was another small creature that resembled a head with a horn on top.

"TK! Slow down," Matt said, "Oh, hey guys."

"You too Matt?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Matt frowned.

"No, I meant under your arm," Izzy pointed at the small creature. It offered them a reassuring smile and introduced itself, "Hello, I am Tsunomon. I am quite pleased to meet you."

Their attention turned to more screams from within the forest, this time coming Joe who raced towards them with a panicked expression, "Guys! Guys! Help! This thing! This thing! I can't get it to stop chasing me!"

Following close behind him was a small floating brown seal with a tuft of orange hair. It latched onto Joe from behind and peaked over his head, "Hey! I am not a thing! My name is Bukamon!"

It chuckled as Joe screamed out in panic, "Why are we you guys just standing there! Don't you see this thing! And those things standing there next to you! Oh no! They're everywhere!"

"I think they're kind of cute," Mimi's voice alerted them to her presence. Mimi briskly walked up beside them with her hands behind her, "Hey guys. I see you have partners too. Meet mine, her name is Tanemon!"

A little green vegetable with legs peeked out from behind her and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you friends of Mimi."

"Isn't she just adorable?" Mimi fawned over the little creature and took her into her arms. Sora looked at each of the little creatures that were now accompanying them. Mimi and TK were coddling theirs, Matt kept his tucked under his shoulder, Izzy was firing one question after another at his, and Joe continued to have a panic attack. This just left Sora's creature - Yokomon. Yokomon stared up at her with a large smile on her face, "It looks like we're all here."

"Yeah, so what is going on? You said you were going to explain what was going on. So what is? Where are we and what are you?" Sora asked curiously. Yokomon tilted her head to the side and quickly motioned to other creatures to join her, "Oh yes, we should tell you everything. First let us explain what we are."

The creatures gathered together and said in unison, "We are digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"Digital Monsters?" Matt repeated.

"For monsters, they sure are cuddly!" TK picked up Tokomon and hugged him close

"It's amazing how that raised more questions than it answered," Joe thought out loud, keeping his distance from the digimon assembled before them.

"Okay. Digimon. So that's a thing," Matt remained incredulous, the opposite of Izzy who grew excited at the spectacle, "Prodigious. Alien life. It's always been theorized but no one could ever prove it. Tell me, are digimon considered a single species with subgroups or are each of you a separate species?"

"I don't understand what any of that means," Bukamon answered with a confused but undisturbed grin.

"I think he's calling us aliens," Tsunomon mused, "But we don't have flying saucers or anything like that."

"Well, they are on another world. To them, we must be aliens," Tanemon thought aloud.

"But they're on our world, so they're the aliens!" Motimon concluded. They all agreed with that conclusion and nodded in agreement.

"So what was that part about being on your world?" Sora asked.

"This is the Digital World," Yokomon explained, "This world is our home."

"Digital. You mean data? So are we in a computer. Oh man, now I have to worry about getting a computer virus," Joe murmured.

"Wow! That's so amazing! I didn't know computers could have whole worlds in them," Mimi gaped in awe, picking up Tanemon, "And the digimon are so adorable."

"Computers don't have worlds in them," Izzy stated matter-of-factly, "And Joe's right, this just raises more questions."

They didn't have time to ask any of them. A loud roar echoed through the forest, and they soon found the giant red beetle from before hovering over them. It had four arms, all outstretched ready to grab ay any one of them. It charged straight down at them, its mouth wide open to roar and its mandibles wide to grab at anyone. They all took off in a run away from their massive pursuer.

"What is that thing?" Joe screamed.

"Who cares? Just run!" Mimi shrieked.

"Izzy, he's your friend! Maybe he just wants to talk!" Sora threw out there.

"He's not my friend! And I think he wants to eat us!" Izzy screamed back at her.

"That's Kuwagamon," Yokomon explained, hopping along side Sora at full speed, "He's a giant bug digimon who loves to fight and just doesn't know when to quit! He's vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives that can cut through anything."

"Oh really, is that all!?" Matt asked sarcastically, "So how do we beat him?"

"Less talking and more running!" Bukamon shouted, floating along at a brisk pace without much trouble.

"No fair, you can fly!" TK pointed out to the floating digimon. They continued running and screaming through the forest. Matt glanced behind them and saw Kuwagamon closing the distance behind them.

"Duck!" he said to the others. They all dove to the ground and Kuwagamon passed right over them, cutting down any trees that happened to be in his path. Joe was the first one up, "Can I wake up now? I want this nightmare to be over!"

"That's it, we're gonna have to fight back!" Matt shouted out.

"Are you serious? How are we supposed to fight that, Matt?" Sora asked him, hoping Matt would realize just how stupid that idea was. Matt's answer was to pick up a stick from the ground, holding it up like a baseball bat. He waited until Kuwagamon was close and swung away with all his might. Kuwagamon grabbed the stick and pulled Matt along with it as it flew high into the air.

"Oh no! MATT!" TK chased after his older brother and the Kuwagamon.

"Matt! Don't let go!" Joe shouted out at the older brother, who was clinging onto the stick for dear life.

"LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" Matt screamed back at them. They chased after Kuwagamon until he was eventually out of sight, and had to follow the screams of Matt. Eventually they reached a cliff edge and found Kuwagamon flying around in circles, still holding the stick in its arms with Matt still flailing wildly underneath.

"MATT!" TK rushed out to his older brother.

"Wait TK! It's dangerous!" Tokomon chased after TK, ignoring the danger of the situation present to them. They all joined after TK, half to help Matt and half to protect their youngest member who just ran out into harm's way. Kuwagamon seemed content to ignore them, dangling Matt precariously as it circled around overhead before finally deciding to dive bomb directly at them. TK stopped in his tracks when he saw the giant bug coming right at him and stood there frozen in terror. Tokomon jumped in front of TK, "TK! I'll protect you!"

The other digimon jumped with Tokomon and spat bubbles out of their mouths at the target. They hit Kuwagamon and it flinched, more out of disgust than pain. It wiped the spit off itself and came to the ground with such force that it shook them all to their knees, standing between them in the forest. It was that they realized Kuwagamon baited them out here to give them nowhere to run. It howled at them, teeth and claws salivating at the opportunity before it. It released the stick and Matt landed with a thump on the ground, its roar sounding resembling laughter. Matt scrambled to his feet and rejoined the others, "I am never doing that again."

"Matt!" TK ran up to his older brother and wrapped both arms around his older brother, clinging to him with tears in eyes.

"Um, guys, that thing is getting closer," Joe pointed out to them.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Tsunomon hopped between them and Kuwagamon. The other digimon joined him and they stood before the towering Kuwagamon, ready to put up whatever meager resistance they could. Kuwagamon's low growl resembled cackling as it stepped forward ready to attack. The little ones threw themselves forward and were knocked back with ease, stopping just short of their human friends. This time, the kids ran forward to protect their new friends. Kuwagamon took its time advancing, savoring every moment of their predicament and filling them with more dread.

"Yokomon! What were you thinking?" Sora asked the little creature, taking Yokomon in her arms and holding her.

"I wanted to protect you, Sora," it cooed back.

"How?"

"We can do it," Yokomon added, "We just need your strength."

"Our strength?"

"We can do it! You believe we can, right?"

"I-" Sora looked from little Yokomon to the giant Kuwagamon now stomping towards them. They had no chance. There was no way they could win. No way they could take on something like that and win. And live! She knew all this was true. Even so, she found herself letting Yokomon go. Yokomon straightened herself out and ran towards Kuwagamon. She glanced around at the others and saw them all doing the same thing, letting their digimon go. They charged at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon roared at them, raising his arms to strike them down.

She knew they couldn't win. That they would get hurt or killed. She didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't want them to be killed. She wanted them to win. To be strong enough to fight back and defeat the giant red bug. The desire to see them win burst from deep down inside her and she cheered them on, "YOKOMON! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GET HIM TSUNOMON!"

"TANEMON! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"GO! BUKAMON!"

"YEAH! GO TOKOMON!"

"MOTIMON!"

A loud whistling noise shrieked from her device in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and was blinded by a bright flash of light. She couldn't see what was happening but she could clearly hear the voices of their digimon friends crying out.

"Yokomon! Digivolve to! Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon! Digivolve to! Gabumon!"

"Tanemon! Digivolve to! Palmon!"

"Bukamon! Digivolve to! Gomamon!"

"Tokomon! Digivolve to! Patamon!"

"Motimon! Digivolve to! Tentomon!"

When she finally regained her vision, she saw their little digimon friends were gone. In their place were several new digimon, larger creatures that were about half their height. Kuwagamon still towered over them, but the new digimon gave him pause before he continued marching towards them. The new digimon were unperturbed.

The pink bird took to the air and attacked first. It flapped its wings to create a blast of air, "Spiral Twister!"

The wind hit with enough force to knock Kuwagamon back. Even so he roared and yelled and continued charging. The little yellow lizard wearing a fur coat on its back took its turn, spitting out blue flames, "Blue Blaster!"

The flames spread throughout Kuwagamon and it started stepping away, perhaps realizing the situation it was in. It beat its wings and tried to flee. Here, the one resembling a walking cactus fired vines from its hands to wrap around its legs, "Poison Ivy!"

A maroon insect hovering beside them opened its shell to fire bolts of electricity, "Super Shocker!"

A little orange piglet with wings growing out its ears expanded in size and expelled it all in one burp, "Boom Bubble!"

The electricity and the blast of air made Kuwagamon flinch back and it roared again, clearly in pain. Finally, the small digimon resembling a seal raced under it and tackled one of Kuwagamon's legs. Kuwagamon lost his balance and fell to the ground with a slam. The digimon regrouped and the pink bird said, "Okay! All together!"

They charged the large bug one more time and hit him with all their might. The strength of their combined attacks sent Kuwagamon back into the forest, knocking over trees and kicking up dirt in his wake.

There was a moment's pause, they watched as Kuwagamon lay on the ground unmoving before finally celebrating. The kids cheered and the digimon roared their victory. The small digimon each ran to one of the kids and cried out tears of joy.

"We won! We won!"

"I knew you could do it! You were awesome Tokomon!" TK said. The little piglet flew into his arms and cried out, "Thanks for believing in us TK!"

"So…um, good work, Tsunomon," Matt mumbled to the little lizard that approached him. It adjusted the fur on its back and answered, "Actually, I'm Gabumon now."

"Oh…well, good work Gabumon," Matt corrected himself sheepishly.

"Thank you, and you're very welcome," Gabumon answered.

"So if he's Gabumon, are you still Tokomon?" TK asked.

"I'm called Patamon now," Patamon answered.

"So do you all have new names now?" Joe asked the digimon as they wondered back to their partners.

"Yeah!" The little white seal slid over to his side, "You can call me Gomamon!"

"And I'm Palmon!" the little cactus introduced itself to Mimi. Mimi squealed her approval and immediately started playing with the flower petals on Palmon's head, "You're new hair is just adorable. I'd love to know how you get it like this!"

"You may call me Tentomon," the maroon insect said to Izzy, who could only comment, "Prodigious, I especially like your ability to manipulate the flow of electrical current."

"What?" Tentomon titled his head to side. Sora looked to the pink bird who took its side beside her, "So what's your name now?"

"I am Biyomon," the bird introduced herself, bending her wing like an arm and bowing.

"Okay, hello Biyomon," Sora offered the little bird a smile, "That was amazing, the way you guys beat up Kuwagamon. But how did you guys change?"

"We did it with your strength," Biyomon explained.

"Our strength? We're not all that strong," Sora pointed out. Biyomon laughed and pointed at the device in her hand, "It was because of your digivice."

"Our digivices?" Joe looked at the small devices that appeared before them.

"So that's what they're called," Izzy examined his closely and mused, "So how does this device take our _strength_ and make you change? And will you regress back to your earlier forms?"

"I still don't understand a word of what he's asking," Gomamon mumbled.

"I think he wants to know how the digivices make us digivolve," Gabumon concluded.

"Oh, well that's easy! We have no idea," Gomamon answered.

"How can you have no idea how it works?" TK asked, to which Tentomon asked, "Do you know how your brain works?"

"No," TK answered sheepishly.

"The way digimon normally digivolve is through getting stronger, by fighting or whatever," Palmon explained, "But those digivices lend us strength from you to make us stronger, which lets us digivolve."

"That doesn't really explain anything," Sora replied bluntly.

"All this is making my head hurt," Mimi frowned, "Can we talk about it over lunch? I'm hungry."

"So how do we get back to camp? You said we were in the Digital World, so how do we get back to our world? I bet the camp councilors are worried and calling our parents about now," Matt said.

"We don't know," Patamon answered.

"A lot of help you guys are," Matt grumbled.

"Be nice Matt," TK said.

"If we're going to get out of here, then we'd better start looking for a way back," Izzy said.

"He's right," Sora said, "Plus Kuwagamon could wake up any minute now."

"Let's go this way!" Biyomon pointed out along the cliff edge. Izzy glanced down into the ravine below and saw the river beneath it, "That makes sense. If we follow the river below, we're bound to find a town or a village or someone who can help us find a way out of here."

"It sounds like as good a plan as any," Matt said, "Let's get going!"

The six children and their new digimon partners headed out along the cliff edge, following the river below in the hopes of finding their chance at getting back home to their own world. Unbeknownst to them, they were watched from afar by a lone solitary figure in black with great wings that spread out in large scale. This black figure fixed on them from above and followed them quietly.

"They're just children, what danger could they pose?" it asked to no one in particular. A moments silence passed before it spoke again, "There are only six - without the other two, they are no threat."

It continued to float in silence before answering, "The first is dead. It's been an eternity since he was last seen. If it wasn't battle, then it was old age. The other did not appear with them. They're helpless without them, those six may as well be ignored."

More silence continued before it finally spoke back, "If that is your command, then your servant Devimon shall dispose of the humans and their digimon."

After it finished, it changed it course away from the humans and towards a lone, solitary mountain in the distance. While flying, it reached out its arms and with one motion produced a flurry of black gears that scattered throughout the island. When the last of the gears disappeared, it cackled manically and disappeared into the horizon.

 


	2. The Champion Level

**The Tamer: A Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 2: The Champion Level**

The six children and their digimon friends walked for what about an hour. The cliff sloped downwards steadily until they were side by side with the river rushing beside them. As they walked, the kids took the time to get to know their new partners and their partners took the time to learn more about them. Izzy was particularly inquisitive and asked various questions, "So where do digimon come from? You said it stands for digital monster, but does that mean you're made entirely of data? If so, does this mean that world we are in is also made of data?"

"Yes, all digimon are," Tentomon answered, "As for where we came from? I can't answer that. I don't think anyone can."

"Is it because of the lack of a formal education system?"

"He's using those big space man words again," Gomamon commented, waddling along beside the others.

"Gomamon, stop it," Joe chastised his little partner.

"I can't help it if I don't understand a word he's saying," Gomamon frowned.

"I don't understand a word he's saying either," Mimi commented on their conversation, "But I'd like to know if you have hair stylists. I'd love to know who does your hair Palmon."

"It's all natural. I wake up like this," Palmon boasted, running her vine hand through her petals, "It looks good, doesn't it."

"I love it!" Mimi fawned over it.

"Yuck, girl stuff," TK stuck his tongue out.

"TK, what's girl stuff?" Patamon asked innocently.

"Girls sometimes talk about boring stuff like make up and dresses and dolls," TK offered his explanation, "It's where they get their cooties."

"Cooties? What are cooties?" Gabumon looked to the older brother. Matt glanced briefly at both Sora and Mimi - both with fire in their eyes. He decided to keep quiet and say nothing, narrowly avoiding the girls' ire. Sora pouted and crossed her arms, "Ugh, boys!"

"I don't understand humans sometimes," Biyomon observed of her partner.

"What makes you say that?"

"You two are friends but you're mad at him. Did he do something wrong?" Biyomon asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm not mad at him!" Sora defended herself.

"Then why do you look mad?"

"It's nothing," Sora's answer was flat. She hurried her pace to pull ahead of the rest of the group.

"Sora, where are you going?" Biyomon asked, running after her partner.

"To see if there's someone who can help us," Sora grumbled.

"We should really stick together!" Joe called after her, "We don't know what else could be out there. Sora! You're still walking away! Sora! SORA!"

"I don't think she's listening," Gomamon frowned, "We'd better catch up to her."

They chased after Sora and eventually found themselves exiting the forest and facing a large expanse of water. Sora and Biyomon stood there gaping in awe at the sight before them, "It's the ocean!"

"Warm sandy beaches? A beautiful ocean and a nice summer day? This trip was so worth it!" Mimi cheered, "Plus we can have fish for lunch!"

"We could if we had some fishing rods, or maybe some bait," Izzy shrugged.

"Don't worry! Leave the fish to me!" Gomamon smiled. He dove into the ocean and disappeared beneath its waves. The others waited in anticipation, watching the still surface of the water for any sign of Gomamon. After minutes of nothing, Mimi asked, "So is he going to-"

"Shh!" TK shushed her, "I want to see where this is going."

More silence.

"I don't think he's coming back out," Matt thought aloud

"You don't think he was eaten do you?" Gabumon considered.

"Who knows what could've been in that water?" Tentomon took flight and went over the ocean, staying just high enough above the water to avoid any surprises. But not high enough to avoid the large splash of water that came out at him, followed by the school of fish that popped out - salmon, tuna, carp, mahimahi, and more all erupted from the water. They landed on the sandy beach and flopped around helplessly, while Gomamon poked his head of the water, "And lunch is served!"

"Hey, this is a pretty good haul. I think I can cook something up with this," Matt said while inspecting the fish. He retrieved a knife from his pocket and started gutting the fish, carefully removing the scales and organs. The others looked at him surprised, "Matt, you can cook?"

"Well yeah. I live with my dad and he doesn't make the best food. If I wanted to eat something that wasn't gonna make me sick, I had to learn," Matt explained, "You guys go make a fire. And find some sticks that we can use to grill."

The others went out into the woods gathering logs, branches, sticks, and twigs to use for tinder. When they returned, Matt instructed them to dig a pit for the fire and to clean the smaller twigs to be used as skewers. It only took a little prep work, but soon they had a fire going and were waiting excitedly as Matt grilled the fish over the open fire. The aroma filling the air disgusted them at first, but it also reminded them that they hadn't eaten in a while. Their anticipation turned to excitement when Matt returned to present the first few skewered fish, "Food's ready with more on the way."

The kids and the digimon each grabbed a skewer and started eating, biting into the crunchy skin and savory meat. TK was quick to compliment his brother, "This is really good, Matt!"

Mimi said something between bites of food that could've been a compliment but was lost in the all the fish in her mouth. Joe told her to not to talk with her mouth full, a point that was completely lost on her when she tried to apologize. While they ate, Sora noticed her partner Biyomon gaping awestruck into the forest.

"What's wrong Biyomon?"

"I thought I saw something in the forest just now," Biyomon said.

"It wasn't Kuwagamon, was it?" Izzy stopped himself from taking another bite and scanned the tree line.

"No, it wasn't nearly as big," Biyomon frowned. The others kids were now silently watching the forest for some sign of trouble. Their worries changed to hope when they heard the obtrusive sounds of a phone ringing. A phone in the middle of nowhere on another world.

"You guys hear that too?" Joe asked no one in particular.

"Yeah!"

"It's coming from over there!" Matt pointed further down the beach. They all dropped their food and started off at a sprint towards the ringing. They eventually came across a line of phone booths set up on the beach. The closest phone booth rang the loudest and they all scrambled for it. Despite her demeanor, Mimi managed to outrun them all.p and answered the phone first, "Hello? Can you hear me? If you can, we need help!"

The others leaned in close to better hear the person on the other side. They could vaguely make out a voice distorted by static on the other side. The voice of what sounded like someone their age, perhaps younger. And the voice sobbed, "...is ta...ost on anot...ant to go home!...een days...iss my mo...ster! Plea...lp me! I don't want to die!"

The voice was cut out by static and the line went dead. The kids all paused to look at each other in silence. TK was visibly shaken by what he heard. The silence was eventually broken by Mimi, "That was creepy."

"No kidding," Joe added.

"Who was it?" Gomamon crept his way behind the kids.

"I don't know, but they sounded like they were in trouble," Sora frowned.

"So will we help them?" Biyomon asked.

"That call could've come from anywhere. Who knows where that kid is," Matt reasoned with them, "Izzy, do you think you could find out where it came from?"

"How would I do that?" Izzy looked at him accusingly.

"You know, you're the smart one," Mimi nudged him encouragingly.

"So that means I can trace a phone call?" Izzy's voice sounded offended.

"I've known Izzy for all of half a day, and I could've told you that was a dumb idea," Tentomon chimed in, trying to defend his partner. Izzy reached into his pocket and retrieved a phone card. He started dialing on the phone while saying, "Look, I'll just dial back."

He punched a few numbers into the phone and listened intently. They all huddled in carefully to listen, hearing it ring a few times before someone on the other end picked up. The voice on the other side spoke clearly, "At the tone, the time will be forty-five thousand miles per hour. Also, duck."

"What?" Biyomon said.

"Seriously duck," the voice on the phone repeated.

"What duck?" Joe scanned along the beach.

"Really! Duck! Now! Guys, duck!"

They realized the meaning and instantly dropped to the ground, seconds before a large rock crashed into the phone booth and landed into the forest behind them. The kids all stared in awe at the size of the rock that just barely missed them. Izzy looked at the phone still in his hand, the cord severed clean from the rest of the machine which was scattered around them. He dropped the phone on the sand, "At least that one was helpful."

"Where did that come from?" Gomamon asked. They could see their would be killer emerging from the ocean. A large pink reptile like digimon whose lower half disappeared into a large spiral shell that it carried on its back. It growled and hissed at them, gaping its cavernous mouth at them the entire time.

"Who's that digimon?" Mimi pointed at the new pink creature wading towards them across the ocean.

"That's Shellmon, he's a very territorial digimon with a big appetite. I bet he smelled the fish we were cooking earlier and didn't like that we were on his turf," Palmon explained.

"Is he friendlier than that bug? Kuwagamon?" Joe asked. A jet of high pressure water shot out of his mouth; it cut clean through sand and stone, leaving them cowering in awe. It growled again and Gomamon asked, "Define friendly."

"Do you think you guys can beat him?" TK asked their digimon partners.

"Well I can swim out there," Gomamon raised an arm to volunteer himself, "Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon can help out since they can fly."

"Right, and I can use my electricity to shock him!" Tentomon added excitedly. Gomamon mulled over Tentomon's addition and swiftly put his hand down, "I just changed my mind."

"Palmon, could you use for vines to pull Shellmon in?" Mimi asked the little cactus creature. Palmon checked how far Shellmon was and answered, "I don't think I can reach him."

"Well, that means we have just one option left," Matt crossed his arms definitively.

"Oh, what's that Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Easy," Matt turned on the spot towards the forest, "RUN!"

Before Matt even finished, the others had hurried ahead of him and were running into the forest. Realizing they left him behind, he ran after them and soon caught up with them. Behind them came the sounds of stomping and crashing. Izzy took a second to look back and said, "He's gaining on us."

"Palmon! I thought you said he was territorial! Why is he chasing us when we're not on the beach anymore?" Biyomon half screamed, half asked while they fled from the giant creature.

"I don't know, maybe you should stop and ask," Palmon answered. They ran deeper into the forest with Shellmon still hot on their tail, knocking aside trees with ease and gaining on them slowly. Amidst all their running, they found themselves at a large clearing and a lake. A street car sat in the middle of the lake, lying on the surface of the water without sinking below. Seeing that street car on the water reminded Sora that they had a strategic advantage over the giant Shellmon behind them. They were now on dry land and would be able to use their numbers against him as long as he didn't get back into the water.

Sora stopped in her tracks, picked a rock off the ground and threw it at the giant creature. Shellmon roared when it bounced off his head and brought a giant hand down on top of Sora. Biyomon jumped in and grabbed Sora, both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sora, what were you thinking?" Biyomon asked.

"We have the advantage on land," Sora said, "There are more of us. If we can stop him from getting into the water, we can beat him!"

"Okay, it's a plan," Biyomon started slowly, "But don't put yourself in danger like that!"

"Blue Blaster!" blue fire shot out of Gabumon's mouth and drew Shellmon's attention elsewhere.

"Hey guys! Can you talk after you're not under Shellmon?" Matt shouted at them. Biyomon and Sora realized that Shellmon was still hovering dangerously over them, his attention drawn away by the other digimon, but still one step away from crushing them. They rolled out from under him and ran behind the lumbering creature swinging away at their friends. TK hid behind Matt, who picked up another stick to use as a club. The others were scattered around with their respective partners taking turns striking Shellmon with their abilities.

Sora picked up another nearby rock and threw it at Shellmon. Shellmon turned its head away before the rock hit and bounce off a black disc embedded where his neck met the back of his head. Sora pointed the disc out to her partner, "Biyomon! What is that? A weak point?"

"Let me get a better look," Biyomon took the air and circled around the giant creature. Shellmon swiped and grabbed at her while she weaved through his arms and returned to Sora's side, "It looks like a gear stuck itself in his head."

"Is it supposed to be there?" Sora asked.

"No. It would explain why he's in such a bad mood," Biyomon proposed. Sora nodded her understanding and shouted this new information to the others, "Guys! There's a black gear on its head! Maybe if we destroy it, it'll stop attacking!"

"How do we do that?" TK asked.

"Maybe Matt can convince Kuwagamon to give him a lift," Joe joked, earning him an elbow in the chest from Matt.

"Well, he's a giant sea monster," Izzy pointed out to the others, "Tentomon!"

"Way ahead of you! Super Shocker!" Tentomon screamed at the top of his lungs, electricity firing from his back at Shellmon. Shellmon froze for a moment, paralyzed by the jolt of electricity. Palmon rushed forward and used her vines to drag Shellmon to the ground, exposing the gear on the back of its head. The six digimon ran in to destroy it and were thrown away by Shellmon before they could get close. Gomamon was thrown the furthest landing into the lake behind them. The splash caught Shellmon's attention and he charged straight for the body of water.

"GOMAMON!" Joe shouted, running for his partner with complete disregard for the rampaging giant also going the same direction.

"Joe! Look out!" Mimi screamed. Joe realized the towering Shellmon was stampeding towards him and froze in fear. This would have been his end, but Palmon used her vines to grab him and pulled him out of harm's way. Shellmon continued into the water and moved towards the center of the lake, using its depth to his advantage - and their one aquatic digimon was somewhere beneath the water with him.

Shellmon stopped short of the center of the lake and started backing away, still growling and roaring. The surface of the water rumbled and crashed, before a large blue serpent with a gold armored head emerged from the the water's depth. Hanging on for dear life on its head was Gomamon, who was swung back and forth with every motion the serpent made.

"Oh no, now there's another one!" TK wailed, "Patamon! What is that?"

"That's Seadramon!" Patamon explained, "A sea dragon! He's as mean as they come but he's just as dense. If we're careful, he won't even notice we're here. We can just let them fight it out and sneak away."

"What about Gomamon?" Sora asked. Gomamon screamed while he was shaken around by the giant sea dragon while it roared and flailed. Eventually, it swung its head with enough force to throw Gomamon back towards the rest of the group where he slid to a halt beside them. Shellmon and Seadramon squared off against each other. For a moment, it seemed they would begin to fight one another. When Seadramon turned on them and Shellmon followed after, they realized the two had no intention of fighting each other.

"I thought you said they would fight it out?" Mimi said.

"They should! Those two don't like each other anyway. Fighting us doesn't make sense!" Palmon explained. Another stream of high pressure water shot out at them, sending the kids scattering in all variety of directions.

"One was bad enough, how do we beat two?" Mimi asked no one particular.

"Well, we still have the weak point on Shellmon's head-" Izzy started to speak but was cut off by Gabumon, "Which we're not sure is a weak point,"

"And they're in the water," Izzy finished, "Tentomon!"

"I understand! Super Shocker!" More blasts of electricity shot out of Tentomon's back, striking the water around Seadramon and Shellmon. The two creatures convulsed in agony for a few seconds then leered at the kids with more anger than before.

"I think that just made them mad," Sora commented.

"The water probably dissipated the shock," Izzy posited.

"I think we should probably go back to running," Patamon suggested.

"Last time, that just led you to Seadramon. Do you really want to risk a third digimon showing up?"

"That's a good point Matt," Joe agreed.

"I didn't say it, I thought you did Izzy," Matt corrected. Izzy shook his head and the group found themselves asking a question. Who's voice did they hear?

"Look, on his tail!" Patamon pointed to the sea dragon, reminding them of the present danger. At the far end of his long serpentine body was a large red flipper that resembled a leaf. And jutting from the base where it met his body was another black disc. A gear.

"Well I guess now we know why they're not fighting each other," Sora said. The serpentine creature did something they didn't think it could do. It wrapped it large body around Shellmon and moved like a whip, cracking the air to send Shellmon flying behind them. The impact shook the ground around them, and the group found themselves caught between the two giant creatures. Seadramon ensured they wouldn't flee by closing in on the shoreline. He rested his long tail on one side of the shore and moved his head to the other side, effectively sealing them in.

Their digimon partners attacked with all their strength but only Tentomon's electrical attack was able to elicit any kind of reaction from them, and it seemed to annoy them more than hurt them. TK panicked and made a dash for the tail, thinking that facing it would be better than Seadramon's teeth. Matt saw this right away and chased after his little brother, "TK! Don't! It's not safe!"

Seadramon saw the little boy fleeing and went to grab him but instead caught the older brother. Once again, Matt was at the mercy of another large and powerful creature. It's cavernous mouth was wide open and bore razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva, ready to tear him apart. They all screamed out in terror, but none louder than little brother TK, "MATT!"

They were so distracted by his capture, that they failed to noticed Shellmon directly bring one of his massive arms down directly behind them with enough force to shake them all to the ground. Before they could get back up, Shellmon swiped at the ground, throwing the group and scattering them. The kids crawled on the ground, trying to pick themselves up while their digimon partners tried to stand in their defense.

Sora and Biyomon landed closest to Shellmon, which cackled as it came their way. It flicked Biyomon with the tiniest effort and she slammed into the ground.

"BIYOMON!" Sora watched her partner try to push herself back up. She had little time to worry. Shellmon had already grabbed Sora between its gigantic fingers and held her in its monstrous hand. It squeezed her so tight that she could barely scream, let alone breathe. She looked into the monster's eye and saw its intentions looking back at her. It was going to break her in its hand.

Whether it was bravery or stupidity that compelled them, neither Gabumon nor Biyomon could say. Gabumon ran at Seadramon to save Matt and Biyomon at Shellmon to protect Sora. Gabumon could feel it. All of Matt's fear, his anger, Matt's frustration. All of it for his little brother. Matt was afraid of what would happen to his little brother, he was angry that he couldn't be there for him, and he was frustrated that there was nothing he could do. And Sora's own fear and regret. Fear that she'd never see her family again. Regret that she hadn't been a better person.

All of this resonated within Gabumon and Biyomon, and they felt a warmth they'd never felt before. The digivices on Matt's belt and Sora's pocket glowed a bright light. A whistling noise filled the air.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

Their group gaped in awe at the two new creatures before them. Biyomon transformed into a large fiery bird hovering just above them, while Gabumon transformed into large wolf with a tiger striped coat. Shellmon tracked Birdramon as she flew across the sky, circling around behind the giant monster. Sora could feel Shellmon's grip weakening and she felt herself slipping through his hand. Soon, she was falling to the ground screaming. Palmon saw her falling and used her vines to catch Sora before she slammed into the ground. She gently lowered Sora to the grass and she limped over to the digimon, "Thank you Palmon!"

The giant fire bird took this chance to tackle Shellmon, using its razor sharp claws to pierce and scratch away. With a flap of its wings, it threw its feathers at Shellmon with enough force to knock Shellmon aside, "Meteor Wing!"

Shellmon yelped and fell back into the forest, falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, the large wolf sank its sharp teeth into Seadramon. Seadramon roared and loosened its grip on Matt who fell into the water below. Gomamon was already in the water, dragging Matt to shore and away from the two giant monsters. Garurumon's teeth dug deep into Seadramon and is claws started ripping away at Seadramon's scales. Seadramon roared and and dove into the water, dragging Garurumon under with him. The water's surface rippled where they sank, then exploded when Garurumon resurfaced in the middle of the lake. Birdramon dove towards Garurumon and tried to pull him to shore, but was ensnared by Seadramon's tail.

Seadramon tried to drag Birdramon under but couldn't overpower the bird digimon's powerful wings. Eventually, Birdramon tired and it seemed Seadramon's strength would prevail until Garurumon turned on Seadramon and opened his mouth, "Howling Blaster!"

Cold, blue fire erupted from his mouth and hit Seadramon. It squealed in agony and released Birdramon so it could flee back beneath the water, only for Birdramon to grab him with her claws. With a few flaps, Birdramon picked up Seadramon and threw the serpent onto the sandy beach. Seadramon writhed on the ground, until Garurumon pounced upon him and shredded the gear on his tail. At the same time Birdramon returned to Shellmon and clawed off the gear on the back of its head. Both gears turned to dust and vanished.

Shellmon and Seadramon fell to the ground for a moment. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the two digimon were still. The kids tensed up when Shellmon began to stir. He glanced around him inapparent confusion before cracking a tired yawn and stomping away in the direction of the beach. Seadramon awoke next, made gasping noises, and hobbled his way back into the water before disappearing. They all stared at the sight before them before Sora commented, "I guess those black gears were weak points."

"Matt!" TK cried out while running to his older brother. Matt still lay where Gomanon dragged him to shore - unmoving. Gomamon was beside Matt, nudging him occasionally. Everyone had the same worried thought when they saw Matt and were quick to run to his side. TK shook his brother, "Matt! Wake up! Matt!"

Joe set TK aside and put an ear to Matt's chest, "His heart's still beating but I don't hear him breathing."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mimi peaked over Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah, I need some room. He needs some air to breathe," Joe motioned with his arm for them to gain some distance. Everyone including TK backed away while Joe put his hands together and started pressing into Matt's chest. After a few more presses, Joe put his ear against Matt's chest and started pressing into it again. It only took three pushes, but water shot out of Matt's mouth and he coughed and gagged.

"Matt!" TK went to go hug his brother but Joe held him back. Matt fell back to the ground, unconscious. Joe put his ear to Matt's chest one more time and explained, "His heart's still beating and he's breathing now. We'd better get some blankets and a fire going to warm him up."

"He'll be okay though, right?" TK asked.

"If we can keep him from getting hypothermia, he should be fine," Joe said.

It didn't take long for them to get a fire going, although it was already dark by the time they did. Joe produced a thermal blanket which he used to wrap around Matt, but Garurumon made a point of curling up beside Matt to share his own body heat. Birdramon regressed back to Biyomon and tended to the injured Sora. Joe proved an amazing medic for the group, having access to a number of supplies in his bag which he used to clean up their injuries.

As the night progressed, it was decided that they should all get some rest but that one should stay awake with their digimon to keep watch. In addition, they would swap out every hour so that everyone could get a full night's rest. Izzy and Tentomon agreed to take first watch while the others slept. TK and Patamon fell asleep beside the still unconscious Matt, while the others huddled up around the fire. Izzy pulled out his laptop and began working away on it while Tentomon looked on in fascination.

"What are you doing Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Making notes of all the strange things that happened today," Izzy explained, "Maybe there's a pattern we missed, or some kind of clue to everything that happened."

"Such as?" Tentomon asked.

"Seadramon and Shellmon both completely ignored us once the black gears were gone," Izzy started, "Which suggests that they were being manipulated by the gears. This raises the question: who made the black gears and why did it make those two attack us? Do the gears just naturally make digimon more aggressive or is this a result of manipulation? If it's the former, do digimon affected by black gears only attack those unaffected by black gears, or do they only attack us? If it's the latter, why are they attacking us?"

"Okay, those are good points," Tentomon affirmed, not entirely sure what his partner said.

"Then there's that strange phone call and that voice from before," Izzy answered, "Are they connected and who was that?"

"You mean the one that told us to duck and to not run away?" Tentomon asked.

"Right, who's voice was it and why were they so keen to help us?" Izzy asked, "And I'm surprised this hasn't come up yet but we saw seven of these digivices when we were in the Real World. So why are there only six of us and six you?"

"There's only ever been six of us."

"So what about the seventh?"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"For now. We just wait and observe. At this rate, we're bound to run into somebody who knows something," Izzy supposed. Tentomon nodded in agreement. Today had been an adventure for all of them. An adventure filled with danger, that left them with more questions than answers.


	3. Black Gears

**The Tamer: A Digimon Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Black Gears**

It took another day for Matt to wake up, the whole time TK stayed by his side. Eventually Garurumon regressed back to Gabumon, and so he chose to stay close to Matt to keep him warm. When Matt finally woke up, TK was the first one by his side and immediately hugged his brother tight. Mimi explained to him what happened, and Matt was awed by what Gabumon had done. They shared with him some berries and nuts they had found in the forest since none of them would have been able to prepare or cook anything else.

Once Matt had his fill, they decided to start moving again. Joe and Izzy were both anxious to find a way back to their world, as well as answers to why the two digimon from before attacked them. Their travel took them out of the forest and into a sandy desert that stretched far beyond into the horizon. While they walked, they chatted idly to distract themselves from the burning heat. However, Sora was the one to notice Izzy's silence, "Izzy, you've been quiet the whole time."

"I was just thinking," Izzy said.

"Care to share?"

"He's thinking about the black gears," Tentomon explained, "He's wondering why they were able to make both Shellmon and Seadramon act the way they did. He's also wondering where they came from and what they do."

"That's a lot to think about," Gomamon commented, adjusting his pace to stay along side them, "Sorry, I was curious."

"And then there was that phone call," Izzy added, "Who called us and what was with that warning? Also there was that voice telling us not to run. Someone's helping us. I'm not ungrateful, but why? And why doesn't whoever's helping us just show themselves?"

Sora hadn't given it much thought but she was curious now that it was in her attention. She snapped out of it when Joe pointed ahead of them and said, "Uh, guys, do you see what I see?"

Ahead of the group was a swarm of small pink radishes with blues leaves on their heads. A group made entirely of Yokomon, all running towards them and screaming in terror.

"Friends of yours Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Not really, but all Yokomon are friendly! I'm sure they'd love to help us," Biyomon said. Biyomon went out to greet the Yokomon but was met with cries for help, "Please you must help us! Meramon is attacking! He's destroying everything and he won't stop."

"Not another one," Joe slumped over. They looked in the direction the Yokomon came from and spotted a large figure with a body of fire. It marched towards them slowly but was able to keep a steady pace with the fleeing Yokomon with his larger stride. Izzy was the first one to point out the obvious, "Oh great. It's body is made of fire and we're in the middle of the desert."

"Does anyone have any water?" Palmon asked.

"We did in our village," one of the Yokomon answered, "But the water dried up completely. We followed the river up the mountain and found Meramon evaporating all of it. Then he attacked us. He chased us all the way back to our village, then all the way out here."

"So he's so hot that water evaporates around him," Sora thought aloud, "What about the ocean?"

"It's a start and I could go for a swim. Where is the ocean?" Gomamon looked to the Yokomon for answers. The Yokomon looked off into the distance, "About an hour in that direction."

"I don't think we can run that far for that long," TK frowned. In the direction the Yokomon pointed, they could see the vague image of another figure coming towards them. As it drew closer, they realized it was a large yellow teddy bear. It wasn't the most menacing of the digimon they'd seen. Everything about it was comforting and reassuring. When it was even closer, any glee they felt disappeared as they realized it had a black gear lodged into the top of its head.

"Another black gear," Gabumon shouted out to the others.

"I guess we can assume there's one in Meramon too," Matt folded his arms, "Gabumon?"

"I'm already on it!"

"Biyomon?" Sora looked to her little pink partner.

"Ready to go!" Biyomon spread her wings. Both Matt and Sora's digivices whistled to life and illuminated a bright light. The same light enveloped Biyomon and Gabumon, changing the two into Birdramon and Garurumon. Birdramon took to the air and flew for Meramon while Garurumon raced at the large bear. The rest of the group ushered the Yokomon back for safety so that their partners could fight without worry for their safety. The four digimon struggled against each other briefly. Birdramon flew around Meramon and occasionally swiped at him while Garurumon and the bear wrestled with each other. The bear gained the upper hand when it picked up Garurumon and threw him clean at Birdramon. Garurumon caught himself and was able to land on all fours beside Meramon.

"What's with that bear?" Matt gaped in awe.

"That's Monzaemon, he's the caretaker of Toy Town. He's normally so nice, I don't understand why he's acting like this," one of the Yokomon answered.

"That would be the Black Gear on his back," Izzy said, "It makes digimon violent."

As he said that Meramon was kicked to the ground beside them and Birdramon pounced upon him. Birdramon spread her wings wide and prepared to attack with her meteor wing. Before she could finish, another digimon tackled her into the ground. The new attacker was a white horse with black feathery wings and a red helmet on his head. Atop the red helmet was a single horn pointed upwards. It dug one hoof into the ground and neighed at Birdramon before charging. With its back turned to them, they could plainly see the black gear sticking out just below his neck.

"Just what we need, a black gear on one that can fly," Joe groaned.

"It looks like a unicorn," Mimi said with some inkling of glee.

"What's a unicorn?" Palmon cocked her head.

"I think she means Unimon," Tentomon guessed, "He's a wise old digimon that prefers the isolation of his mountain."

Meramon was back on his feet and turning on the group while the other digimon continued fighting. Tentomon, Patamon, and Gomamon marched against humanoid flame and fought to defend their friends.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

All of the attacks were swallowed by the fire on Meramon's body and he continued towards them unaffected. He raised both his arms against their group. The flames met between his hands and formed into a ball that propelled itself towards them, "Fireball!"

They dove out of its path and watched it explode on impact behind them. The Yokomon shrieked their horror and started panicking loudly, unsure if they should run away or find someplace to hide. But there was nowhere they could run with Meramon so close and nowhere for them to hide in the desert. Meramon stooped over Joe and point his palm at him, the fire already crackling into a ball shape.

"I don't suppose that we can talk about this?" Joe pleaded. The ball of fire grew larger.

"I guess not," Joe whimpered, sweating from the heat of the flame. Joe was normally the kind of person who would give up and taken whatever came his way. But this time, he didn't want to give up. He didn't want to die. Without even thinking, he grabbed some sand in his hand and threw it up at Meramon's face. Meramon reeled back and screamed, and Joe took this opportunity to run away.

Gomamon was beside Joe instantly and asked, "So what now Joe? Do you have a plan?"

"Not really," Joe mumbled, "But anything is better than dying."

"That sounds like a plan."

Like Matt and Sora before him, his digivice started to glow and whistled loudly. And like Biyomon and Garurumon, Gomamon was enveloped by a bright light.

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

When the light cleared, they could see a large walrus covered in shaggy white fur with a black horn atop its head. Ikakumon's large frame had him towering over Meramon, but Meramon was unintimidated. Ikakumon shifted his attention to Unimon and Birdramon flying overhead. The horn on Ikakumon's head launched into the air and disintegrated to reveal a missile. In one loud voice, Ikakumon shouted, "Harpoon Torpedo!"

The missile flew threw the air and followed Unimon. Unimon broke away from his pursuit of Birdramon and fled the missile. Unimon ducked and weaved through the air unable to track the missile. The missile was never able to catch Unimon and it exploded in the air. Unimon was far enough away to avoid the heat, but the force was still enough to send him careening down to the ground below. Unimon crashed beside Garurumon, kicking up a blast of sand. They cheered and whooped excitedly. With three of their partners digivolved, the fight was now Ikakumon then tackled Meramon. Meramon fell backwards under the weight and Ikakumon stomped his legs atop him.

A blast of fire from Meramon was enough to throw Ikakumon off. Garurumon ignored the threat in front of Monzaemon and turned to help Ikakumon. Monzaemon used this chance to grab Garurumon and crush between his arms.

"Garurumon!" Matt called out to his partner. Birdramon went to assist and when Monzaemon saw, he threw Garurumon at her. Monzaemon stretched his arms out and screamed, "Hearts attack!"

Blue heart shaped bubbles emerged from his chest and entrapped Joe, Matt, TK, Patamon, Sora and Mimi. Izzy, Tentomon, and Palmon ran with the Yokomon away from the swarm of bubbles. While they fled, they heard their friends start laughing from behind them.

"Why are they laughing? What's so funny?" Izzy wondered.

"It's Monzaemon's bubbles! They trap you and then make you so happy that you don't want to escape," Palmon explained.

"If they keep laughing like that, they'll die!" Izzy worried out loud.

"Don't be silly. You can't die from laughter," Tentomon reasoned. They heard Mimi behind them gasping for breath between giggling fits.

Both Izzy and Tentomon stopped where they were. Izzy reexamined the situation around them - Unimon was starting to get back up, both Garurumon and Birdramon were somehow struggling against Monzaemon, and Ikakumon's battle against Meramon was trapped in a deadlock. It was plain to see that these three digimon were stronger and better fighters. They were matched by numbers, but skill gave them the advantage.

"We have to help them. We can't just let them die!" Izzy said.

"I won't let Mimi get hurt!" Palmon shot more vines from her arms and smashed at the remaining incoming bubbles. She retracted the vines and ran in to save Mimi. For a moment, it looked like Mimi reached out to Palmon from within the bubble. Her digivice activated like all the others and Palmon disappeared in a flash of light.

"Palmon! Digivolve to! Togemon!"

Both Garurumon and Birdramon were struggling to hold Monzaemon in place. Togemon charged straight in at the large bear and landed one of her gloves on the bear's face. The bear took the hit without flinching and knocked Togemon straight into Meramon. Togemon was grazed by the heat of his body and immediately put distance between the two of them. She then spun in place to launch a volley of needles in all directions, "Needle Spray!"

Izzy and Tentomon dove to the ground. The needles scattered all over the place, indiscriminately hitting everything in their path. Meramon was closest and took most of the attack - pushing him back. The remaining needles destroyed the heart bubbles around them, freeing the others. Izzy and Tentomon started pulling Joe and Sora to safety. Matt was quick to grab both TK and Patamon before limping away from the towering digimon who continued their fight.

"I don't think I want to laugh like that for a while," Sora said between gasps for breath. With four of their digivolved partners, they now had the numbers advantage while their attackers had the skill advantage. The fight could readily go either way, which meant the important thing was to destroy the black gears on them. Izzy mumbled to Tentomon, "Destroy the black gears, and we can end the fight here."

"Izzy, what are you thinking?" Tentomon asked. The duo watched the digimon pair off against each other before continuing their fight - Unimon against Birdramon, Togemon and Garurumon against Monzaemon, and Ikakumon against Meramon. He scratched his chin and asked, "Those digimon are distracted by the others. How close do you have to be to hit the mark on those black gears?"

"I don't like where this is going."

"Just thinking out loud. So, how close?"

"Closer than I want to be," Tentomon thought aloud.

"I was just thinking that your electrical attack is the fastest attack we have," Izzy thought, "You'd just have to fly close, hit the gear, and fly away."

"It's worth a shot," Tentomon's wings hummed when he took to the air. He flew in slow and steady, sticking to the sidelines to avoid getting caught in the middle. Birdramon and Unimon grabbed on to each other, and the ensuing struggle had them falling to the ground. While they were busy scuffling against each other on the ground, Tentomon used his electrical attack to fry the black gear. Unimon fell unconscious and collapsed to the ground. Birdramon flapped away to help Garurumon and Togemon. With Monzaemon now overwhelmed, Tentomon was able to fire a single bolt of electricity at the gear on its back. It fell apart into a spray of particles, leaving only Meramon alone to fight. Confident that they could finish the fight on their own, Tentomon fell back to let the others finish Meramon off.

Things were going their way and with Meramon surrounded, they were certain they could win. Any confidence they had quickly disappeared when they heard a loud buzzing noise coming from all around them. In the distance, they could see a gray and black cloud growing larger and coming closer. As it drew closer, they saw a swarm of black gears racing towards them.

"Not more of them," Sora frowned.

"This is bad," Matt added.

"Shit," TK said. They all stopped and looked at the youngest member of their group - half in shock, half in awe that he even knew that word.

"TK!" Matt berated his brother.

"What?"

"TK, what's a shit?" Patamon asked.

"It's when-" TK started. Matt placed a hand over his mouth and shouted, "Okay, that's enough - everyone start running!"

"But what's a-"

"I said run!" Matt screamed. Before the group could even start, the swarmed of black gears swirled around them - trapping them within a wall of spinning gears that cut off their escape. There was a small opening from within the black gears and their first thought was to run through to safety. A burst of fire ruined that idea as they realized the opening was to let Meramon in, not them out. Their digimon partners tried to come through to their aid, but were halted by the black gears closing the only entrance through the vortex. The heat from Meramon's body was amplified within this tight space; it made the air tight and heavy.

"Any other plans?"

"We could try asking him really nicely not to kill us," Mimi proposed.

"I don't think he'll let us talk," Sora frowned.

Izzy looked around for something, anything they could use. There was no where to run. No where to hide. There was an opening at the top of the gears. The closest thing they would have to an exit, but none of them could fly. Meramon singled him out and pointed his hand at him.

"Am I the only one to notice that you have a flair for dramatically trying to kill us? I'm not saying you should be faster, but it does seem like you use the same attack too much," Izzy spoke at a hundred words a minute to buy himself time. Meramon answered by bringing his fist crashing down on top of him. He would've died if Tentomon didn't tackle him out of harm's way. When he did, the digivice on his belt reacted to Tentomon's bravery and lit up. Within moments, Tentomon was swallowed by the light - and at this distance, they could see Meramon shielding his eyes against the light. The black gears closest to them turned to dust from the intensity of the light, thinning out the vortex.

"Tentomon! Digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"

Tentomon took the form of a large blue insect similar to Kuwagamon but without the razor sharp mandibles. The shell over his head was gray with a large protruding from the top and more closely resembled a helmet. Kabuterimon's large wings beat with enough force to knock the gears away, and he was able to fly high into the air. The air crackled around him and sparks of electricity flowed from the ground to his chest. With a single convulsion, Kabuterimon shot a bolt of electricity at Meramon, "Electroshocker!"

"Fireball!" Meramon shouted. Their two attacks crashed into each other, and exploded with enough force to shatter the vortex of gears. In that moment of confusion, Kabuterimon grabbed each of the kids with large hands and few upwards out of the swarm of black gears. He landed beside the digimon on the other side of the vortex and set the children down.

"Is everyone alright?" Garurumon asked.

"We are thanks to Kabuterimon," Matt patted the large blue insect. The black gears dispersed in all manner of directions, leaving only Meramon - alone to fight.

"Meramon! It's over! Stop fighting us!" Sora called out to fire digimon. Meramon growled and the fires in his body crackled. He stretched out his arms again and hurled more fireballs at them. Their digimon formed a defensive line in front of them and took most of the hits - before exchanging a volley of their own attacks. The attacks hit their mark and Meramon fell backwards onto the sand. When he hit the ground, the black gear forcefully ejected out of his body and turned to dust.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"That was awesome!"

"You guys were amazing!"

They all cheered and whooped in joy. Their digimon partners were swallowed by light and regressed back to their normal forms. The kids ran back to their digimon partners and squeezed them tight in a hug. The Yokomon surrounded them and offered their thanks for stopping Meramon's rampage. Around them, they could see their would be attackers coming to , dazed and confused. Unimon shook himself and flew away while Monzaemon wandered away back in the direction of the forest.

"It looks like they're back to their senses," Tentomon commented. A few of the Yokomon approached Meramon and asked if he was okay. Meramon on the other hand was confused and had no idea how he came to be in the desert.

"I guess we should apologize for that headache we gave him," Mimi considered out loud but Joe was the one who commented, "What about the aches he gave us?"

"Come on Joe, it wasn't his fault," Mimi smiled, already walking to the now harmless digimon. The others exchanged worried glances and joined her but with an air of caution. Meramon was surprised by her approach, "Who are you? Humans? In the Digital World?"

"Hi! I'm Mimi!" Mimi extended a hand to the flame creature, "Sorry about the headache. You had a black gear in you and it made you attack us."

"Oh…" Meramon shook her hand and stumbled over his next set of words, "I'm sorry for any harm I caused."

There was a tense silence between the two who were unsure of what to say next.

"Tell me. You are humans, correct?" Meramon asked.

"As human as they come," Izzy asked, "Do you remember anything before the black gear?"

"No, I don't," Meramon mused, "I woke up, ate breakfast, and then there was a whirring noise. Everything is hazy after that."

"What are you thinking Izzy?" Sora asked.

"I was hoping he might give us a clue about where the black gears came from," Izzy thought.

"No, I'm sorry I don't remember," Meramon apologized.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know of a way back to our world would you?" Izzy asked again.

"Oh yeah! Do you know one?" Joe asked, "We've been gone for a few days and our parents must be getting worried."

"No, I don't. Again, I'm sorry," Meramon apologized. The others groaned their disappointment in one loud sigh.

"That's a bummer," Mimi put her hands to her hips.

"Well, let us thank you for helping us! Come back with us to our village and we'll prepare a dinner for you!" The Yokomon offered. This offer was enough to bring up the mood and the group traveled to the Yokomon's village for food and refreshment. Several of the buildings did have burns, but nothing that couldn't be prepared. While their water source was virtually diminished, they did have some stored away for safe keeping and were more than willing to share what they had. The Yokomon prepared a surprisingly good meal for them, and they readily helped themselves to their first home cooked meal in a long time. While they ate, everyone took the time to get to know each other properly - chatting idly with the Yokomon who so graciously hosted them. Izzy continued to work on his laptop to the side - taking more notes of the day's encounter. His laptop clicked and clacked with the press of every key, until Sora and Biyomon joined him with a plate of cooked eggs and a glass of water.

"We brought you something to eat," Sora said, setting it down to the side for him.

"Yeah, thanks," Izzy replied without looking up from his computer, typing away without any regard for their generosity.

"So what are you doing?" she asked curiously, "More stuff about the black gears?"

"Logging more notes about everything from today, in the hopes of discerning a pattern," Izzy explained, "Provided what happened, I believe it is safe to assume that the black gears are not a natural phenomenon and do present a serious danger to us. Everything else such as where they come from and who is making them remain inconclusive."

"What?" Sora asked.

"The black gears are bad, and we haven't learned anything new," Izzy shortened his explanation,

"Oh."

Izzy stopped typing and sighed, "It's all fascinating. And just as frustrating. I have a few ideas about what's going on, but the lack of information makes it hard to tell which is correct. Granted the black gears are not natural, its safe to assume that someone or something is controlling them - to what end can't be good. Possible purposes include weaponization, mind control, aggression stimulation, perhaps even experimentation into manipulation of the fabric of the world."

"You really like to use big words. Stop it," Biyomon slapped him in the back of the head, "It doesn't make you sound smart. It makes you sound obnoxious."

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud," Izzy massaged the back of his head.

"Excuse me, it's Izzy right?" Meramon appeared beside them. Izzy nodded, "Yes. And these are Sora and Biyomon."

The two girls waved at Meramon, who returned it with a nod, "I wanted to ask, how many were in your group when you came to this world?"

"There were six of us," Izzy answered, "Well, twelve with our partners. But there were six of us who were pulled into this world. Why?"

"This may seem a bit odd to ask but did any of you know a boy with goggles?" Meramon asked. Sora and Izzy swapped glances before answering, "No."

"I see," Meramon took a seat beside them. They inched away when they felt the heat of his flames.

"Sorry, I forget how hot my flames are," his apology sounded misplaced - he was apologizing to them, but it didn't sound like they were the ones he wanted to apologize to.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked quietly.

"Your appearance in this world reminded me of an old friend, a human like yourself. I haven't seen him in a long time. He's probably long gone now," Meramon mused to himself quietly.

"Another human?" Sora asked, her voice barely restraining her curiosity, "How long ago? What happened? Do you know where he is?"

Meramon's explanation sounded like he was remembering, "He was looking for a way home, like yourselves. But it's been a long time since I last saw him - so he's either found that way home…or he's dead. But on the off chance you find him, and he's alive, please give him my regards."

"Okay, we will," Biyomon promised, "What does he look like. Or did he look like?"

"He's probably different. But when I last saw him he was about the size of your youngest member...TK, I think," Meramon said, "He had fiery brown hair, and a pair of goggles."

Sora and Izzy looked to each other, one hopeful and the other concerned. Had there really been another human here all this time? For Izzy, he wondered how much the boy had learned during his time here and if he knew a way back to their world. For Sora, she worried how a boy about TK's age could have survived in this world on his own, especially long enough to have possibly died from old age. What worried her more was the possibility that they could be the ones to die in such a horrible way.

* * *

In another part of the Digital World, the same black figure continued to observe the children from above with leathery black wings keeping him aloft. He mused at the strength they were able to lend to their digimon partners and mulled over the implications of their ability - what potential they could have. While he watched, he spoke aloud to himself, "They're stronger than I expected. And five of them managed to digivolve their partners. They are still powerless without the other two, but the sixth will be a problem if he can unlock the power of his digivice and awaken his partner's true form."

He continued to watch in silence before continuing, "I won't let it. Prophecies be damned. I will not die! And I will not fail."

Further silence went through the air before he answered again, "If that is your command. Then I will do as I must."

He moved to depart, but paused and glanced down at the forest beneath him. He narrowed his eyes and scanned it carefully. For a moment, there appeared to be something below - a faint glimmer of light and movement. When he found nothing, he dismissed it as his imagination and carried on. He had preparations to make and a plan to fulfill. Either his death was approaching, or theirs.


	4. The Manor

Another week of endless searching proved fruitless for the group. After they left Yokomon village, they traveled along the shoreline in the hopes of eventually finding a coastal town but soon realized they were traveling in circles on a massive island. No matter how far along they travelled, they were never able to lose sight of a single giant mountain in the distance - Izzy proposed that the mountain was likely the center of an island that they were on.

In that whole time, they searched for any sign of the human who came before them. Sora and Izzy shared with the rest of the group what Meramon told them. TK was excited by the idea of someone his age wandering around but Joe said that depending on how long the boy was here, he could've been a teen, an adult, or perhaps even a rotting corpse - a thought that terrified TK and earned him a punch from Matt. Mimi asked their partners if any of them knew anything about another human but, as far as they knew, the six of them were the first humans in the Digital World.

Since they were getting nowhere traveling along the coast, they decided to travel up the mountain. Sora believed they would gain a better view and be able to map out their surroundings. Nobody argued, since they were getting desperate and really wanted to go back. They travelled through the forest, occasionally sending Tentomon or Biyomon above the tree line to make sure they were going in the right direction. It only took a day's travel, but they eventually reached the foot of the mountain. And it was there that they saw their first welcome sight in a long time.

"Guys look!" Biyomon pointed out from her place in the sky. They followed her direction to find a lone manor - an aged edifice of Victorian style sitting on its own.

"No way! A mansion?" Matt paused at the sight of it, unable to believe what was right in front of him.

"I bet they can help us!" TK tried to run ahead but was caught by Matt, "Hang on TK. We don't know if anyone lives there."

"Oh," TK frowned.

"Don't worry TK! I'm sure the people who live there are nice!" Patamon offered hopefully, "And I'm sure they'd want to help."

"I just hope they have a bath," Mimi murmured, "I've been wearing the same clothes for days and I'm getting all gross with sweat."

"It wouldn't hurt to go knock on their door," Palmon considered.

"Yeah, but what if the people who live there are all crazy psychos?" Joe replied. They all looked at Joe quizzically before Izzy said, "You need to lighten up Joe."

"Sorry if I'm the one who has to be cautious since no one else will be," Joe defended himself, "Right Gomamon?"

"You are kind of a stick in the mud," Gomamon's answer was not what he wanted to hear.

"Not you too?" Joe frowned.

"Um, guys. Mimi's already gone inside," Gabumon pointed out to them. They saw Mimi disappear into the decrepit old manor and hurriedly followed her in. They couldn't believe that she'd so carelessly walk into danger like that.

The inside was proof of deceiving appearances; they were met by a well lit and finely furnished interior. A glass chandelier overhead illuminated the entire entrance hall. Ahead was a grand staircase leading to a balcony that oversaw the floor below. Doors ran along the walls, suggesting more rooms than seemed possible in a manor of this size. Atop the grand staircase was a large portrait of an angel in flowing white robes, kneeling upon a cloud in prayer and gazing upwards at beams of sunlight.

"Oh! Wow it's an angel!" TK cheerily stated, running up the stairs to get a better view the portrait.

"TK what's an angel?" Patamon asked curiously.

"Mom says they're guardians that protect you and stuff," TK's explained. Patamon tilted his head to the side in explanation, "The painting sure is pretty."

"This place is gorgeous! I'd like to live somewhere that's half as nice as this one day!" Mimi beamed at the decor of the manor around her. While she admired their new surroundings, a delicious aroma filled the air that reminded them all of how hungry they really were.

"Do you guys smell that?" Gabumon sniffed.

"Smell it? I can already taste it!" Mimi shrieked, running through the doors.

"Why does she always run in first?" Joe groaned.

"Who cares, it smells delicious!" Gomamon answered, while he and the others filed in. Joe reluctantly went along, suspicious of the entire scenario. They found themselves in a dining room with a long dinner table lined with six seats on each side and a feast in front of them. Turkey, slices of beef, steak, rice balls, noodles, miso soup, roasted vegetables, salad, and more were laid out in front of them in an enticing display. The others were already sitting down to eat but Joe's suspicion only deepened.

Granted this wasn't the oddest thing they'd encountered since coming to this world. Phone booths by the beach, a street car on a lake, black gears, monsters made of pure fire. Of all of them, this was the most normal and also the most out of place. Someone had to live here, otherwise who would have prepared all of this food? And if they had prepared it, why weren't they eating it? Worse yet, there were twelve seats - what were the odds that whoever prepared this was expecting to feed exactly twelve people.

"You guys, I don't think we should be eating any of this," Joe voiced his concern.

"Come on Joe. Don't tell us that you're not even the tiniest bit hungry," Mimi said, offering him a plate.

"No I mean, this whole thing is a little too good to be true. I mean a manor in the middle of the woods? A perfectly cooked meal with enough seats and plates for all of us? Also the door is unlocked but nobody is home? It sounds like a trap. How do we know the food's not poisoned?" Joe proposed.

"Tell ya what Joe. If I turn purple and green from the food then you'll know that they're not safe to eat," Matt said between bites of food.

"Okay, and what will we do if the person who cooked all this food shows up?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure if we explain what's going on, they'll at least understand our situation," Sora answered. Joe's stomach took this moment to growl in protest of his anxiety. Realizing how hungry he actually was, he hesitantly took a seat at the table and took small portions for himself.

"Here Joe!" Mimi plopped a big slice of ham onto his plate, "You don't know when a meal like this will come again. Enjoy it while you can!"

Joe's complaints stopped after that and they each had their fill. Once they had eaten, they decided to have a look around the manor. It was odd to them how much of Joe's attitude shifted now that he was full. He still brought forward all of his concerns, but insisted that the manor would make an ideal base if they had to stay in the Digital World for more than a few days.

Izzy and Tentomon found an expansive library filled with untold volumes of literature which he started reading in the hopes of better understanding the digital world. TK found a children's play room adorned with toys that he and Patamon immediately started playing with. As a favor to Matt, Gabumon agreed to keep an eye on the two while he had a look around. Joe, Biyomon and Sora found what looked like a large bedroom with six beds and a night stand for each. Matt found his way into a kitchen that he thought was stocked with enough food to last them for quite a while if they were careful with how much they ate. Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon found a large walk-in bath with a dividing wall to separate the boys from the girls. More importantly, the bath was already drawn with steamy hot water. Mimi shouted her discovery out to the others and proceeded to leap out of her clothes into the warm bath water.

"Amazing! A hot water bath! Exactly what a pretty young girl needs after days of adventuring!" Mimi's voice echoed out of the bath and throughout the household.

"Mimi, do you ever think you come off as too spoiled?" Palmon asked.

"What makes you ask that?" she asked.

"Hey girls!" Sora came into the bath covered up in a towel. Biyomon came in from behind and jumped into the bath ahead of her.

"Sora! Come in and join us! The water's great!" Mimi waved. Sora took her time lowering herself into the steamy water and breathed a sigh of relief, "Ah! This water sure is nice."

After all of the traveling they had done over the last few days, it was nice to get a good soak in. She felt all the stress and aches of the last few days melt away with the heat of the water. The relaxing mood was ruined only by the voices of the boys from the other side.

"Come on TK! It's been days. You really should take a bath!" Matt's voice echoed.

"Do I have to?" TK whined.

"You do stink TK," Patamon's voice chimed in.

"Thanks a lot Patamon!" TK whined.

"It'd be better to get in now," Izzy threw in, "The longer you wait, the colder the water will get."

"The water is just right too! Hop in and we can do laps!" Gomamon suggested playfully. Splashing sounds echoed from the other side, followed by grunts and a loud shout from Matt, "In you go!"

"Wah!" TK yelped, before they heard a splash. Some water came over the head of the divider and crashed on their side of the bath, angering Sora, "Hey! Knock it off!"

"Sorry!" Joe's voice said over the wall. Mimi stood up in the bath so that she was half immersed in the water and shouted back, "Not yet, but you will be! Splash fight!"

Mimi scooped up handful of water and threw it over the divider at the boys side.

"Hey not fair!" TK shouted back just as great splash of water came over to the girl's side.

Palmon used her vines to start whipping water at their side of the bath. From the other side, they could hear boys scrambling to do the same. Sora shrieked when she was splashed with water and returned the favor. From their side, they could hear TK, "Come on Gabumon, we need more hands."

"I'd rather not get into the water," Gabumon answered sheepishly.

"Joe?" Izzy asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll just relax," Joe replied.

"Okay, then I'll just have to do more work to make up," Gomamon laughed, "Marching Fishes!"

The boys could be heard screaming on their side just as a school of fish appeared over their side of the wall and dove into the girls' side. Mimi, Sora, Biyomon and Palmon climbed out of the bath screaming. They watched the school pour into the bath water and disappear into some unknown depths the bath didn't appear to have.

"What was that, Gomamon?" Sora complained.

"How did those fish not get cooked in the water?" Izzy asked.

"I have a question, where did those fish come from?" Joe asked.

"Here's a better one, where'd they go? They looked delicious," Mimi peered into the water hungrily.

"I'm Gomamon, I don't have to explain anything," Gomamon answered flatly, "I'm just full of awesome like that."

"Yeah right. You're definitely full of something," Matt added.

Nobody felt like returning into the bath after Gomamon's reality defying feat - instead they cleaned off in the showers. Neatly folded bath robes waited for them in a side dressing room, much to their amazement. Worn from their sweaty clothes they dressed in for the last few days, they happily changed into this fresh pair that was available to them. Afterwards, they all retired to the bedroom that they'd found earlier.

"Whoa! These beds are so comfy!" TK and Patamon giggled while they hopped into the closest bed.

"The last time I saw a bed like this, I was dreaming," Mimi sank into a separate bed with Palmon.

"I think it's just nice that we're not sleeping on the ground for once," said Sora while she closed her own bed with her own partner.

"I don't think we should get comfortable guys," Joe pointed out, "This whole thing still feels like a trap."

"We'll just lock the door so that no one can get in," Gabumon said, turning the lock behind him. Joe remained unconvinced, "That could work, but there's no telling if someone is already in the room with us. And if the person on the other side has a key, locking it would've been pointless."

"Well, since you're so worried Joe, why not stay watch tonight while the rest of us get some sleep," Matt said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Joe suddenly began to regret pushing this attitude.

"If you see anything then you can warn us," Gabumon pushed him towards the door, "That way, the rest of us will be well rested enough to fight back!"

"We'll do this in turns though, right?"

"I don't want to wake up so soon, so I guess you'll just have to stay up all night," TK said cheerfully, before turning over in the beg, "G'night! Don't let the Shellmon bite."

With that, TK was asleep and the others were quickly joining him. Joe watched in utter disbelief as they all slowly went to bed and defeatedly went to sit by the door, "Okay, I guess I'm staying awake all night."

"Don't worry Joe! I'll stay up the whole night with you," Gomamon comforted his partner.

"You sure you don't want to get some rest?" Joe asked.

"I can't leave my partner hanging!" Gomamon affirmed.

The two of them sat down and watched as the others all quietly slept. Izzy was the only other person awake and worked with his laptop. The light from the screen was bright though, so Izzy ended up joined them by the door to keep from waking the others. Joe peaked over Izzy's shoulder while he worked, "What are you doing on the computer Izzy?"

"Keeping notes on everything that's happened. Also I've been using a drawing program to draw a map of the island," Izzy answered.

"Notes on everything? So does this mean that you've remembered the locations of all the places we've been attacked?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I do. What are you thinking Joe?" Izzy smiled curiously. He opened the map of the island and marked the spot where they encountered Shellmon. Joe pointed at the lake and the desert area, "That's where we met Seadramon. And the place with Meramon, Unimon and Monzaemon."

Two more spots were highlighted on the map.

"Now let's add in the direction those gears came at us, as well as accounting for the direction of Unimon and Monzaemon's arrival," Izzy traced various line across the map. He then connected all the points on the map which left them an area the size of a thin triangle on the map. Excitedly, Izzy yammered, "Prodigious. With this, it should be easy to find the source of these gears. It's still a large area to cover, but this is a start."

"And the mountain is smack dab in the middle of this area," Gomamon pointed out, "We climb it tomorrow and we'll get a good view of the entire area."

"Good work Joe," Izzy complimented him.

"Hey, you did all the leg work Izzy," Joe patted him on the back. The screen flickered slightly and a distorted image came to the screen. Static obscured the image and left only a vague shadow.

"Hey what's that?" Gomamon asked.

"I don't know," Izzy pressed a few keys on the computer in the hopes that he could fix whatever was going on in the computer. When nothing happened, he frowned, "Whatever it is, my computer isn't responding."

They leaned in closer as the image cleared up and the vague silhouette took the shape of a face. A young boy with fiery brown hair and goggles over his face. Izzy's jaw dropped at the similarity between this boy and the description Meramon gave them. However, this boy didn't look to be TK's age. He looked older, probably around their age. The boy on screen appeared to be talking, but the distortion and static cut off his words.

"-enses have failed! They're…blishing beach hea…ack to secondary line…eed assistance…peat we ne…they're here!"

The image faded back into static and the screen returned to the map Izzy had on display earlier. Both he and Joe looked at each other in surprise.

"Did he say what I think he said?" Joe asked.

"You mean the part where he said they're here? Yeah, he said that part," Gomamon answered flatly.

"I think it was a recording," Izzy scratched his chin, "It was hard to make out though."

"But what did he mean by they're here?" Joe wondered. As if on cue, they heard the unmistakable noise of wood breaking under metal. They looked at the door and saw the sharp edge of a blade piercing through. The blade crushed its ways down through the door and was pushed aside with enough force to send it flying through to the other side of the bed room. The others were already scrambling out of bed, while Joe, Izzy and Gomamon backed away from the bare door framed.

An anthropomorphic lion walked into the room, his body so large that he had to hunch over to keep from hitting the ceiling. Long black tattoos were patterned across his body into a beautiful design. It wore a necklace of red beads, a pair of black pants, and leather straps wrapped around its arms. The lion turned its attention to the two boys and produced a low, guttural growl before pouncing on them. Joe, Izzy, and Gomamon rolled out of the creature's way and joined the others.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

In a flash of light, Gabumon transformed into Garurumon and tackled their attacker. The two of them together were simply too big to fit inside the bedroom and soon crashed through the wall and back out into the grand hall. They all rushed back outside to see Garurumon and the lion digimon circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Who is that digimon?" Sora gaped.

"He's Leomon! A kind-hearted leader that some call the king," Biyomon explained, "He'd never attack anyone without a reason, and only after he'd try talking to them first!"

"Well, how would you feel if someone broke into your house, ate your food, used your bath, your clothes, and your bed without asking?" Joe asked.

"Everything in this house is kind of small to be his," Tentomon pointed out.

"Nothing saying that he didn't just kill the previous owners and take it," Joe added, "I mean, the black gears do make digimon crazy."

The two digimon threw themselves towards each other. Garurumon was the larger of the two, but having arms gave Leomon the advantage. Leomon grabbed Garurumon and threw the wolf over his shoulder through the exterior wall of the manor. The wolf stood up and steadied itself while Leomon proceeded outside to deal with him,

"I think he's going to need a hand! Sora?" Biyomon looked to her partner. Sora held out her digivice and nodded, "Go get him!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

Biyomon transformed in a flash of bright light into Birdramon and used her razor sharp claws to pin also on to the ground. She waved her wings and threw her fiery feathers, "Meteor Wing!"

Leomon howled when the fire consumed him. Before Birdramon could attack again, she was struck by a thrown bone club and tackled by a large green ogre. The ogre had long white hair and razor shard teeth piercing out of his wide open jaw which he sank into Birdramon before kicking her away.

"Birdramon!" Sora made for the stairs but was grabbed by Joe, "Sora! Don't!"

"I'm not leaving her!" Sora screamed back.

"I'll get her!" Gomamon jumped over the balcony and was enveloped by the light of Joe's digivice.

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

Ikakumon crushed their new green challenger beneath his weight, but their new opponent just kicked Ikakumon off and out into lawn with Garurumon. Although Leomon found himself surrounded, he was still more than a challenge for both of them.

"Who is this guy?" Izzy asked.

"Ogremon," Tentomon's explanation began, "He's an evil digimon with a nasty personality to boot. He and Leomon are sworn enemies and have been fighting each other for a long time! They would never work together ever."

"It must be the black gears!" Joe pointed out, "Remember Shellmon and Seadramon? They completely ignored each other!"

"I'm not under the control of the black gears," Ogremon growled, "This is just for fun before I finally kill Leomon."

"Wait, what did he say?" Mimi's paused. They were all sharing the same thoughts. Ogremon was willingly attacking them for fun. Ogremon leapt up to the balcony and landed behind the kids, cornering them where they stood, "The deal is I work with Leomon to finally destroy you children and I finally get to kill Leomon in exchange."

"Why us? What did we ever do to you?" TK asked the towering monster.

"Yeah! We're just trying to find a way home," Matt threw himself between his brother and Ogremon. The green giant beamed at the kids in disbelief and mockingly laughed at them, "You don't even know do you? Why you're here? Ha! Then it will be all the more satisfying to watch you die!"

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

Mimi and Izzy simultaneously called out to their partners. The two were pitifully small compared against Ogremon and after what they saw with Ikakumon and Birdramon, they clearly didn't stand a chance as they were. Palmon whipped her vines out and Tentomon zapped Ogremon with his electricity. The attacks were meaningless and would hardly hurt him. That wasn't their goal. They wanted to slow him down enough so the others could get away.

"Guys! The stairs!" Palmon ordered. They didn't need telling twice and made for the stairs down to the entrance hall. Unfortunately for them, Leomon was already marching up the stairs towards them. Behind him, they could see both Ikakumon and Garurumon unconscious on the ground. Birdramon also lay dormant at the entrance hall floor. All three digimon regressed back to their smaller forms. Adding to their horror, both Palmon and Tentomon were thrown over the balcony and onto the floor beside Biyomon. Ogremon cornered the kids at the top of the stairs, trapping them between the two giants.

TK looked behind him at the portrait of the angel - they were supposed to be guardians. They were supposed to protect kids when they were in trouble. So where was this angel? Who was going to protect them?

As if to answer his prayers, he saw a hand emerge from within the portrait to reach out for them. The hand offered itself to TK and he took it. Clasped between the icy large fingers, TK felt razor sharp nails dig in to his arms and its tight grip crushing his tiny hand. He screamed from the pain and Matt was already on his side trying to loosen TK's arm. No matter how hard they pulled or tried to break the grip, it wouldn't let TK go. TK screamed again, "Let me go!"

The portrait of the angel began to fade, the colors soured and the paint chipped away to reveal the torn canvas underneath. A face emerged from the portrait, obscured by the dark but with one visible feature - fiery red eyes that pierced into TK's soul and threatened to drive him mad. TK felt all the color drain from his face as he stared into this terrible red eyes.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon inflated and released a blast of air at the emerging foe. It glanced sideways at Patamon and knocked him aside. Their new attacker emerged fully from the portrait, revealing long black horns growing from his head and fleshy wings where his body would be. It dressed in a full body leather suit decorated with belt buckles and pictures of tattoos.

"Okay, can we all agree that's the creepiest digimon we've met so far?" Joe panicked.

"Let my brother go!" Matt screamed. He retrieved his pocket knife and raised it over his head to stab the digimon. The new creature smiled, "As you wish."

It snapped its fingers and the kids were pushed by an invisible force down into the entrance hall below. The kids pulled themselves back up and found themselves surrounded again by both Leomon and Ogremon. Their newest enemy remained atop the staircase where the portrait was reduced to a faded blank canvas.

"Their digimon are too weak to continue. What do you want us to do?" Ogremon asked.

"End their suffering," the creature said.

"I obey," Leomon said flatly. The kids looked around but saw no sign of their partners anywhere. This was it. They were never going to see their home again. Their friends or their family. The kids were prepared to lie there and accept their fate. They closed their eyes

Then TK felt a hand wrap around his - a softer, gentler hand that offered comfort. TK opened his eyes and saw a boy around Matt's age standing in front of him. He had fiery brown hair and dressed in a set of black pants and black shirt under a ragged white cloak. What stood out most were the goggles wrapped around his head and the determined expression on his face. He offered TK a soft smile and jovially said, "Here we go!"

There was a blinding blast of light and their attackers could be heard screaming.

"Follow me!" the boy said, dragging TK by the arm through the manor so fast that he thought his arm would come off. The others followed close behind through the twists and turns of the hallways.

"Our digimon! Palmon's still back there!" Mimi screamed.

"They're fine. Don't worry about them. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the big lion chasing us," the boy answered. She looked back and saw Leomon in pursuit, albeit slowly and hunched over because of his large frame.

"What's with him?" Matt asked, "Why is he still following us?"

"It's Devimon's control," the boy said.

"Who?"

"Devimon. That big digimon with the black wings," the boy answered, "He's been using those black gears to take control of digimon and make them his puppets. Then he sends them off to do his bidding. Things like 'destroy those threats to my power', or 'raze a village for me', or 'I need milk for my cereal so get me some!' He's kind of a jerk like that."

"So what does he want with us? And who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing special!," the boy said - leading them into the kitchen. He locked the kitchen door behind them and made his way to the back door, "He just wants to kill you so that he can harness the power of your digivices for himself to strengthen his rule. That'd be kind of a problem. Fortunately, I have this!"

The boy held up a digivice like theirs - weathered with time and battered. There were small dents and bumps along its surface, indicating how old it was. He explained, "I can use it to purify the dark gears controlling Leomon - freeing him from Devimon's control. It'll also weaken Devimon enough so we can fight back. And if we're lucky, my partner and I might survive. But don't worry about us though, we'll be fine. Probably. You guys just go and sing songs around a campfire. Or whatever you do."

Leomon slammed at the kitchen door, trying to break the lock to get in. The boy wasted no time opening the back door and ushering them all outside. Their digimon partners lay there on the grass, unconscious but still clearly breathing. Beside them were their clothes, properly folded and arranged by who owned what. A little orange dinosaur with big green eyes stood guard next to them. It waved and smiled proudly, "I got all the digimon outside safely."

"Good work Agumon! Now let's go take care of Devimon and his two lackeys," the boy said. He let Agumon inside and slammed the door shut behind them. The six kids were all left to stand there dumbstruck by their luck at the turn of events. The situation only became stranger when the door reopened and the duo stuck their heads out, "I'm the Digimon Tamer, by the way. And this is my partner Agumon. Who are you guys?"

They all stared blankly, still trying to take in what just happened. Sora was the first to collect herself, "Sora."

"Matt."

"Mimi."

"Izzy."

"Joe."

"TK!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Tamer said.

"And your partners!" Agumon added.

"Run for your lives!" The duo said together before slamming the door shut behind them. The kids each went to pick up their unconscious digimon partner, as well as their clothes, and made a break for the forest. They ran for what felt like an eternity before stopping to catch their breath - their partners still unmoving.

"They're not waking up. They're not…dead, are they?" Mimi's lower lip trembled.

"No! I don't want them to be dead!" TK almost cried, coddling his unconscious partner.

"What was with that kid, anyway?" Joe looked back in the direction of the manor. In answer to his question, a loud fiery explosion appeared in the distance with enough force to knock them back on their feet. Debris rained from the sky - bits of flaming brick and smoldering wood crashed all around them. They took shelter behind the trees to protect themselves from the dust cloud that was kicked up. It only took a few moments for the dust to settle, but they all stared open mouthed in awe.

"Did he just blow up the manor?" Joe shouted in panic.

"Who is this kid?" Mimi wailed.

"He said his name was Digimon Tamer," Matt said.

"I don't think that's his actual name," Sora frowned.

"Fiery brown hair, and goggles," Izzy pondered quietly. Realization dawned on Sora, "Izzy, you don't think-"

"That was the boy Meramon was talking about," Izzy concluded. The others looked towards the faint glow in the direction of the manor. The light drew shadows that danced along the ground and the heat grew a pillar of smoke that drew high into the air.

"We should go. We don't want to be nearby if Devimon shows up," Sora said. They all agreed and continued walking with their partners in hand. While they walked, Matt asked, "What kind of name is Tamer?"


	5. Secrets of the Past

Their group slept in a nearby cave to hide from Devimon. This time, they took Joe more seriously when he suggested someone stay awake to keep watch. Matt volunteered for that honor and insisted on staying awake the whole night so that the others could rest. They decided against making a fire that night to avoid drawing attention, and instead huddled together to keep warm. Matt stood watch just a few feet from the entrance to the cave leaning against a tree for support.

He thought of his inability to protect his little brother from Devimon - he couldn't wrest his brother free of Devimon's grasp, and would have lost him if that kid hadn't stepped in. He wasn't ungrateful, but it reminded him of the dangers of this world and how easily they could be killed. The thought made him sick to his stomach and he needed to distract himself from it. He retrieved his harmonica from his pocket and wandered just a little further away from the entrance - close enough to keep it in sight but far enough to avoid being heard.

The air soon filled with soft music while he brushed the harmonica back and forth across his lips. Playing it helped him relax and think clearly. It also helped that he was good at playing it. He played a few bars before hearing the sound of foot steps on the grass. He stopped and reached for his knife.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you," Sora's voice said through the dark. He could vaguely make out her outline in the moon light dripping through the trees overhead.

"I didn't want to wake you guys," Matt mumbled, "It's not too loud is it?"

"No, I couldn't sleep and thought I'd take a walk," Sora said, sitting herself down beside Matt, "Then I heard your music."

"I guess it would be hard to sleep after everything that happened," Matt frowned.

"We nearly died," Sora stated flatly, "That kid and his partner were the only reason we got out of there alive."

"Do you think they got out of there too?" Matt wondered. Sora's silence gave her answer.

Matt recalled what she told him - Meramon said the boy had been looking for a way home for a long time, long enough that Meramon wasn't certain he was alive anymore. Was that their future? Were they going to die here in this alien world, far from home at the hands of a crazed digimon. Trapped here for so long that every digimon they met became convinced they'd died of old age. He brought his harmonica back to his lips and started playing it again, mostly to distract himself from the reality of their situation. After some time, he realized Sora had fallen asleep beside him and put his harmonica away to not wake her. He continued to keep watch through the night - observing the soft glow of light coming from the manor.

...

Matt and Izzy returned to the bombed out remains of the manor the next morning. Their digimon were still resting in the cave and the others stayed back to keep an eye on them. The manor was reduced to a few crumbling walls and a smoldering hole in the ground. They moved as much debris around as they could in search of the boy or his digimon partner. They spent the better part of an hour looking.

Nothing.

The area was clear of any sign of either the boy, his partner, or their would be attackers. If anything, it was a sign that their two rescuers made it out okay. Unfortunately, it meant their attackers were also alive. Matt took another glance at the ruin around him, then examined his digivice, "How did that kid do all this with one of these?"

"I suspect our digivices are capable of much more than we're aware of," Izzy pondered, already seating himself on a pile of bricks and bringing out his laptop to take more notes, "We already know that they allow us to digivolve our partners to make them stronger."

"No wonder Devimon is after us," Matt guessed, "I'd be after us too."

"That's not very reassuring," Izzy pointed out to him, "I'd almost think you meant we're the bad guys."

"No, I didn't mean that. But if you heard a bunch of kids our age all got devices that can make digimon stronger and also blow up buildings, you'd be freaked out. Right?" Matt pointed out to the computer whiz. Izzy nodded his agreement and closed his computer, "We should head back to the others. Tell them we couldn't find anything."

As they left, Matt felt a soft crunch under foot and gazed down. He'd stepped upon the angel portrait -now faded and torn. The edges of the frame were burnt to a crisp and the canvas was left brittle from the heat of the explosion. Matt recalled the demonic figure that emerged from the portrait called Devimon, and how casually it tried to harm TK. Seeing the portrait was harmless, Matt kicked it aside and continued walking - leaving behind the memory he wanted to forget.

...

Sora sat at the mouth of the cave, watching while Joe used what remaining supplies he had in his first aid kit to take care of their digimon. His supplies were short, but he did what he could - treating their injuries and applying bandages where they were needed. It was a short treatment, but it was the best he could offer in such a short time frame. Mimi and TK fretted over their own partners, wondering aloud when they'd wake up if they woke up.

The sound of leaves crunching alerted her to ready the pocket knife Matt loaned her. She didn't know how to use it, but it would hopefully scare off whoever was coming their way. When her eyes rested on Matt and Izzy, she lowered the knife and relaxed a little. That it was only them could only mean that they didn't find anyone back at the manor.

"No luck?" she half asked while giving Matt back the knife.

"Nothing. The manor's destroyed," Izzy confirmed. The others sank away upon hearing this. While it was a slim shot, they were counting on finding one of their rescuers.

"So now what?" Sora crossed her arms and retreated back to her partners side. Matt sat down at the cave mouth and closed his eyes, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Is now really the time?" Mimi frowned.

"I'm tired," Matt rolled on his side. She pouted at his indifference but didn't dwell on it.

"Let him sleep. He was up all night on watch," Izzy stated flatly, "Anyway, Joe and I came up with something I think the rest of you should know."

"Oh, what's that?" Sora peaked over at Izzy. The computer whiz had already retrieved his laptop and was displaying a crudely drawn map with a central area marked. Izzy pointed at the screen and explained, "We tracked our route around the island and marked areas where we encountered the black gears. Based on that, we concluded that the source of the gears was somewhere in this area."

Izzy referred to a highlighted area of the map.

"The mountain is right in the middle," Sora remarked.

"It's a safe bet that it's where the black gears are coming from. But-" Izzy paused to point at the highlighted area, "This is still a massive area to cover. As much as I'd like to think the source is the mountain, it'd make sense to search the area before we attempt to climb it."

"I don't see the point of that, though," Matt said without opening his eyes, "We already know who's controlling them. It's that Devimon guy."

"This is a large area. We can't be certain that the black gears are coming from just the mountain. Besides, do you want to go up against Devimon again?" Joe folded his arms almost like he was scolding the boy, "We may as well hand ourselves over to Devimon if we do that. Do you really want to put us in danger? Your brother?"

"What are you trying to say?" Matt propped his eyes wide open and was staring towards Joe.

"I'm just saying that we should be cautious," Joe said, still tapping his arms, "Gomamon and the others are the only ones able to protect us, and they're in no condition to move right now."

"Are you saying I can't protect my brother?" Matt asked.

"Will you two cool off!?" Mimi screamed at the two boys. Both Matt and Joe backed away from each other, "Geez. Why do boys have to be so macho all the time?"

"She is right. It'd be better to let cooler heads prevail," Izzy added, "Anyway. I think that once our digimon are better, that we should split up and search the area."

"Wouldn't it be better to stick together?" Sora asked, "There is safety in numbers."

"That hasn't really worked out for us in the past - Matt got carried off by Kuwagamon, Sora was almost crushed by Shellmon, TK almost got killed by Devimon," Joe added, "If anything, it makes us a big target. Fewer people moving around makes it easier to hide and guarantees they can't get all of us at once."

"We should form groups of three and go search the area, four people will have a better chance of hiding than twelve. But we can figure it out after our partners wake up," Izzy frowned, watching their digimon still resting unconscious on the ground.

It would be another day before their digimon partners would even stir. Their injuries had miraculously they didn't complain of pain, but were unbelievably famished. TK stayed to play with his partner while Matt kept watch, and the rest of them went out to forage whatever they could from the surrounding woodland - mostly berries and nuts. After the digimon had their fill, they asked how they were able to escape and Mimi happily explained - the goggle headed boy who saved them, the Agumon that quietly snuck them all out of harm's way, and the manor's destruction via explosion.

Their partners were naturally in disbelief that someone would miraculously show up to save them, and Palmon loudly asked if Mimi fantasized her idea of a pretty boy. The others confirmed the story, and the digimon were just glad that their human friends were alive. Izzy explained their plan to the rest of them and they split up into groups. Matt, TK, Patamon and Gabumon would be group one. Group two would be Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon, and Palmon. Joe, Sora, Biyomon, and Gomamon would be group three. They agreed to meet back at this cave by tomorrow before going their separate ways.

...

Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, and Tentomon walked through the steamy forest in search of their area of the forest. Mimi did not hesitate to protest her hatred of the climate, "This humidity is just awful for my hair. It gets all frizzy and makes my clothes all sticky. What are we even looking for, anyway?"

"Beats me. I like this humidity though. It makes my roots moist and makes for great uplift on my petals," Palmon answered happily, "My petals have never looked this good."

"Y'know Palmon. In some ways, you and I are completely different people," Mimi thought aloud.

"Well, yeah. It'd be weird if we were both the same person," Palmon answered back.

"I guess that would be weird to have two of me. Or two of you. I guess it's better that way," Mimi concluded. Further ahead, Izzy and Tentomon continued to trudge ahead into the unknown. Izzy continuously scanned the tree line around them while Tentomon asked, "What are we looking for Izzy?"

"Something, anything to do with those black gears we keep running in to," Izzy said silently.

"Okay, but what does that look like?" Tentomon pressed the matter. They came to a stop when the trees gave way to a large open field before them. Ahead of them was a large stone building; crumbling and overgrown with all manner of plant life. Weathered columns rose out in front as if to invite them inside. Izzy pointed towards it, "Probably something like that."

"I feel like we just wandered into an adventure movie," Mimi commented, "I think that makes you the damsel in distress Izzy."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because the hero in these adventure movies usually has a hat," Mimi said, tipping up her pink hat with a confident smile.

"Isn't the hero also usually a smart college professor?" Izzy asked.

"Are you saying she's not smart?" Palmon huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Do you think that's what I said?" Izzy shot back.

"Is it?"

"Was it?"

"Did you?"

"Did what?"

"Have the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Have the power."

"What are you two even talking about anymore?" Tentomon interrupted the two. Izzy and Palmon thought about it and could't recall what they'd started arguing about. Their attention was brought to a plop made a by large soft pink pile of mush that fell to the ground beside them. Their gaze moved up and saw a larger yellow blob with arms perched atop the tree with a mouth that went all around his body. A large tongue poked out of its mouth and hung out in the open, "You're pretty cute."

"Please say they mean Mimi," Tentomon said aloud.

"Yeah, you're real cute," said a pink rat with proportions so twisted that he'd pass for a cartoon character. It sat itself atop the yellow the blob and gazed down at them, "These are our woods you're using!"

"That didn't answer my question," Tentomon's arms sank.

"You need to pay a…um…a thing!" the yellow blob started.

"A toll!" the rat finished.

"Yeah! A toll!"

"A toll? For what?" Izzy asked.

"For using our forest! All we want is a kiss from the cute one!" the yellow blob stated.

"For each of us!" the pink rat added. Tentomon retreated behind Izzy and shrieked, "No thanks."

"Not you! The cute one," the yellow blob said again.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Izzy asked the two digimon.

"The yellow one is Sukamon and the pink rat is Chuumon. They're best friends who spend every minute together but there isn't a lot of brain between the two of them. Birds of a feather, y'know," Palmon explained.

"Okay, but who's the cute one they want a kiss from?" Tentomon asked.

"Obviously, they mean Mimi," Izzy stated flatly. Mimi's face choked up in revulsion, "You're saying that because you want me to be the one to kiss them."

"No, I'm saying that because you are cute," Izzy corrected her. Mimi blushed, "Wait, what?"

"I said you're the…oh, I uh…well, I...um," Izzy turned bright red just as fast as Mimi, seemingly realizing what he just said. Neither Sukamon nor Chuumon were impressed, "Hey! That's our cutie you're mackin' on!"

Izzy was now so red that he resembled a tomato. Chuumon continued, "If you won't give us a kiss to pay our toll, then we'll just have to kick you out of our forest!"

"Eww! Like I'd ever kiss you!" Mimi yelped, shooing them away with her hand. She watched Sukamon produce another handful of pink mush in his hand and throw it at her. She caught a whiff as it whizzed past her head and her nose wrinkled at the stench. In utter horror, she realized what it was and shrieked, "Is that your-? Eewww!"

"And there's a lot more where that came from!" the little pink rat yelled. It produced a wedge of cheese from under nowhere and threw it at them, "Cheese bomb!"

To their surprise, the cheese wedge exploded into a spray of goop. Drenched in molten cheese, Palmon whipped her vines at the two while screaming, "Knock it off!"

Sukamon was knocked off the branch and hit the ground with a soft squish noise. Chuumon returned the favor by throwing another cheese wedge at the four of them. Mimi's digivice reacted by releasing a bright white glow throughout the area. Maybe it was the sound of the cheese exploding, or the chunks of molten cheese, perhaps even the surprise. Whatever the case, the light from Mimi's digivice struck both Chuumon and Sukamon. Black gears fled from their bodies and turned to dust, leaving the duo dazed and confused, "What just happened?"

"Fascinating," Izzy stepped out of stupor, "I didn't know the digivice itself could purge the black gears. I wonder if there's a way to replicate the scenario that triggered the digivice to purge these two the way that it did. Perhaps if we-"

"Y'know Izzy, you almost had me with that 'cute' talk earlier, then you started talking like that," Mimi said. Izzy stopped mid-sentence and went bright red again. He turned on his heels and made for the stone ruins ahead, "We should probably go back to looking for clues about the black gears."

"You're adorable when you're shy and flustered," Mimi teased, following after the boy. Palmon and Tentomon exchanged confused glances, "What was that about?"

"Who knows? Humans do the weirdest things," Tentomon pondered.

They wandered into the ruin to a find a large empty grey room. Glyphs of mysterious writing lined the walls, with forty characters from top to bottom and hundreds more from one side to another. A fine layer of dust, mold, and grime covered portions of the walls - leaving it unclear what they were looking at. Tree roots crept in through cracks in the wall and drilled their way through the stone surface. A few of the tree branches had what looked like power outlets sticking out of them. In the corner of the room was a lone black gear half buried into the floor.

Izzy pointed at it, "Look! It's one of those black gears!"

"You don't think Devimon's here, do you?" Mimi latched onto Palmon right away, hugging her so tight that Palmon was gasping for breath.

"I doubt it. The gear doesn't look like it's working. It's just laying there. If I had to guess, I'd say it's powered down," Izzy mused, "Besides which, these hieroglyphs are astounding. Perhaps there's something to gleam from the information written on these walls. All the history and knowledge of the Digital World to gain from this place. If only we could translate it."

"He's talking funny again," Palmon observed. Izzy cleared away some grime from the walls with his gloves, "Tentomon, Palmon. Can either of you guys read this?"

"No."

"Nope," both of their partners shook their heads.

"Well, I guess that means we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Izzy sat himself down on dusty floor and opened his laptop. He connected it to the wall outlet, "I'll have to scan each and everyone one of these hieroglyphs and figure out what they mean. The question is, do these symbols each represent a letter, a word or a phrase? Thankfully, I'll be able to recharge my battery."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Mimi asked.

"Oh…um…" Izzy looked around, "I guess just keep watch in case Devimon or more of those black gears show up?"

"What, don't think I'm smart enough to help you out with the translating? Or maybe you can't look me in the eye after calling me cute," Mimi teased. Izzy froze up and went bright red, making Mimi giggle, "Izzy! You're bright red. Anyway, I'm going to go have a look around and explore this place. Come on Palmon. Maybe we'll find a bathroom or some place you can wash that cheese off."

"Good. The cheese is all sticky and smells," Palmon agreed. The duo ventured deeper into the ruin while Izzy resumed work on his computer. Tentomon peered at his bright red partner who made a face like he was desperately trying to hold in a fart. Tentomon offered the boy a pat and asked, "Izzy, are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Izzy commented, "Just trying to work out these glyphs."

"So, that thing Mimi did was nothing?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Izzy stated bluntly. He resumed work on his laptop computer, taking the time to record each and every symbol he saw on the walls and guessing on what they could possibly mean. He worked silently for some time with the only noise coming from Tentomon pacing back and forth at the entrance. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Tentomon commented, "Y'know Izzy. Mimi and Palmon have been gone a while."

Izzy sighed, still working on his laptop, "It's weird. I can't find anything resembling a pattern in these symbols. Repetition is supposed to be a key part of language - patterns forming to communicate ideas and thoughts. But after reviewing so many, I still haven't encountered the same symbol more than once."

"Izzy, are you listening to me? Our friends haven't come back yet," Tentomon danced up and down in front of Izzy to get his attention. The computer whiz was still deeply engaged by his computer when suddenly the screen flashed and was replaced by a map of what looked like the building. A single blinking light moved along the direction , "What's this? Prodigious! A map!"

"IZZY!" Tentomon screamed at the top of his lungs. Izzy snapped out of his stupor, "Did something happen?"

"Izzy, our friends have been gone a for a long time!" Tentomon pointed down in the direction Mimi and Palmon had gone, "They haven't come back, but you didn't notice because you were too busy on your computer. Sometimes I think you like that computer of yours more than you like other people."

Izzy paused when Tentomon said that, a look of deep contemplation across his face, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"We should definitely go looking for them! Who knows what happened," Tentomon proclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Izzy pointed at his screen, "If this map is for the entire building, then we could get lost looking for them."

"Well we can't just leave them there, who knows what's going to happen to them!" worried the little bug digimon. Izzy clicked around the map a few times, then clicked on the blinking red dot. Mimi's voice came to life on the computer's speakers, "I hate it here! I want to go home! Why does this stuff always happen to me!?"

"At least we're together, right Mimi?" Palmon answered.

"As much as I hate this, you're right. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with."

"Aw! I knew you like me!" Palmon giggled.

"I think we just found them," Izzy noted.

"Great, that means we can guide them out," Tentomon cheered, "How do we do that?"

"Like this," Izzy produced a headset from his bag and wrapped it over his ear. He connected it to his laptop and spoke, "Mimi! It's Izzy! Can you hear me?"

"Izzy? Oh great, now I'm hearing things," Mimi huffed, "Next thing y'know, we'll be hallucinating ice cream sandwiches!"

"No I heard it too," Palmon replied.

"I'm talking to you through my computer. I don't know how but I also have a map on my screen," Izzy explained, "Just follow my directions and I'll get you out."

"Could you guide us to a bathroom first?" Palmon requested eagerly, "This cheese smell isn't doing me any favors."

"I don't see any bathrooms on the map," Izzy answered her, ignoring Palmon's loud and vocal groan, "Take a few steps forwards so I can see which way you're going. Good. Now continue in that direction and take a left. You'll reach a large room with a hole in the middle."

He watched the blinking dot move along the map and eventually stop at the large room, "Izzy, did we have to take the scenic route?"

"There should be a narrow ledge along the side that you can follow," Izzy told her then watched the red dot start edging along the side of the room. Once she was clear on the other side, he instructed her to continue moving and make a right at the next split in the corridor. When she started moving, he noticed a second yellow dot suddenly appear on the screen, "Hang on. What's this?"

"Izzy, there's a noise behind us. Please say that's you," Mimi said.

"That sounds kind of big to be Izzy," Palmon added.

"I'm still by the entrance with my computer," Izzy said, "But I see it too and it's moving fast. Run! Get out of there!"

The blinking dot that was Mimi took off while the yellow dot pursuing her gave chase. Izzy continued to guide them through the labyrinth until she and Palmon were on a straight run to the entrance. Izzy took off his headset, grabbed his digivice, and darted for the hall into the ruin. From the depths they could hear the unmistakable sound of foot steps, screaming, and stomping.

"Are you ready, Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"When you are!" Tentomon affirmed. Izzy pointed his digivice at his partner and waited for him to digivolve. Tentomon disappeared in a bright flash of light and was replaced by the towering Kabuterimon. At that moment, Mimi and Palmon emerged screaming at the top of their lungs, "He's right behind us!"

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"Centarumon!" Palmon answered.

From out of the shadows behind them came what appeared to be a man riding a horse. Or rather a man with a horse's body where his legs should be. His face was obscured by a metallic full face helmet from which they could see a single glowing red eye. A single pauldron was used to cover the digimon's left shoulder, from which could be seen a broken chain. His right arm from the elbow down was a single cannon that fused flesh and metal together. Centarumon pointed the cannon at them, "Intruders are not permitted in this place."

A bolt of yellow electricity shot out of the cannon and punched a hole right through the wall behind them. Kabuterimon tackled the large digimon, grappled him in his arms, and threw him out through the wall producing another large hole. In that moment, they could see a black gear digging into Centarumon's back. Mimi called it out, "A black gear!"

"I see it!" Palmon chased after Centarumon and digivolved into Togemon. The two large digimon exchanged punches briefly, landing them in a deadlock. Izzy, Mimi, and Kabuterimon joined them outside; Kabuterimon joined the fight between the two, "Electro Shocker!"

The attack struck the gear head on, and it disappeared into a cloud of black matter. Centarumon paused where he was, before falling over to the ground dazed. It only took him a moment to recover, to which Mimi asked, "Are you a good digimon now?"

He examined both Mimi and Izzy, then looked at Kabuterimon and Togemon regressing back into their smaller forms, "I have a headache, but I think I'm fine."

"That may have been our best battle yet," Izzy remarked.

Centarumon examined them carefully, then asked, "You two…you're humans correct?"

Izzy and Mimi both nodded to Centarumon's delight, "Then do you have digivices?"

Both Izzy and Mimi hesitantly showed their digivices to Centarumon. He gleefully punched the air, "So you've finally come! Please, come with me! There's so much to tell."

"You're not going to attack us again, are you?" Izzy had to ask. Centarumon motioned for him to follow, "Nonsense! Why would I attack you?"

The four looked at each other and then followed Centarumon into the ruin. While he guided them, Centarumon explained, "This ruin is an ancient temple dedicated to those digivices that you wield. Those who built this place have long since passed and only I remain as its sole protector."

"Ancient? But our digivices look brand new!" Mimi gleamed from her digivice which she dangled in front of her, "How could something like this be old?"

"It was lost to time with their creators, said only to return with the darkness. The digivice is a preserver of the light, produced as a last line of defense against the darkness that now consumes the Digital World and threatens all of existence," Centarumon added. He led them into a large chamber deep inside the temple. On the far side was an altar, enshrined to a large symbol in the shape of a digivice carved into the wall, "Now that light is all but destroyed, but you're presence here is cause for hope."

"The way you talk, you make it sound like we're heroes or something," Izzy joked.

"You are. You're being here marks the turn of the tide."

Izzy and Mimi both dropped their digivices in surprise, an act that mortified Centarumon, "Don't drop those! They're the most important devices to our world and are the key to our salvation!"

"Hang on! We didn't agree to this! Why do we have to save this world? We're just kids who were at summer camp," Izzy started at a rapid fire pace, "Wouldn't it have been more practical to give this responsibility to adults? Or the military? I'm sure they would have been better candidates that six kids. Well, except for that Tamer kid and his Agumon, but they actually seemed to know what they were doing."

"Who?" Centarumon asked.

"We met another kid with a digivice," Izzy explained, "He called himself Tamer and had an Agumon with him."

"Centarumon, is that kid supposed to be one of us?" Mimi asked.

"I suppose he should," Centarumon reasoned, "All who hold digivices are meant to be heroes in this world."

"Well, I wouldn't mind having this for an accessory, but I do wish they'd come in more than one color," Mimi stated. The two of them scooped up their digivices

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question. Those who built this temple and produced your digivices are gone. Only they could have answered that. In either situation, the fate of this world as well as yours now rests on your shoulders. All of you," Centarumon stated bluntly to the four of them. Izzy and Mimi looked to their digivices, then to their digimon partners.

"Heroes or not, I'm not going to leave Palmon hanging," Mimi stated, "Girls stick together, right?"

"Right!" Palmon and Mimi clapped their hands together, "If it helps Palmon, then I'll help save your world!"

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let Tentomon down," Izzy mumbled, "Plus, there won't be much to learn from this world if we let it be destroyed."

"Thank you," Centarumon nodded, "You truly are the chosen meant to save this world."

"So where do we start?" Tentomon asked with curiosity. Centarumon motioned for the exit, "Much of the knowledge of those who used to live here is lost to time. The language is old, its meaning unknown. I can't tell you what to do next or who your enemies are. But go out into the Digital World, and your enemy will make themselves known."

"Sometimes I wish the digimon we spoke to weren't so cryptic," Mimi frowned.

"Well, what can you tell us about those black gears?" Tentomon asked, "They are the reason we're here. We wanted to find the source, and a way to stop them."

"This is the source," Centarumon said, stamping the ground with his hoof. The floor tiles cracked a little, revealing multiple black gears turning below in mechanical synchrony, "They come from the island. Placed there long ago, perhaps by those who made this temple. Perhaps long before."

"So they're everywhere?" Palmon gasped in horror, "How are we supposed to stop them from turning digimon bad?"

"We find Devimon! Naturally!" Tentomon offered, "Do you know where to find him?"

"I'm afraid that is everything that I know," Centarumon apologized. Izzy shrugged it off, "It was more than enough. At the rate we're going, it seems like the bad digimon just find us. We're bound to run into Devimon again."

"It's as good a plan as any," Palmon thumbed to the entrance, "Come on! Let's go tell the others."

"Good luck to all of you," Centarumon said. Mimi, Palmon, and Tentomon made for the exit.

The four said their good byes and departed the temple. They learned more than they'd expected at this temple, and perhaps better understood the reason they were here in this world. None of them knew if they could save this world, but they would certainly try.


	6. Among The Dead

Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon trudged through the now darkened forests along a path that seemed to be disappearing the further along they went. With every step they took, the leaves overhead got thicker and the forest seemed to get darker. At some point, they were certain that they were no longer on a trail and were instead aimlessly wandering the forest. To make it worse, a dense fog settled in and completely obscured the forest around them.

"We are definitely lost," Joe frowned at the fog, "I think we should stick close together so that we don't separated."

"In this thick fog, I can barely see in front of me," Biyomon put both her hands out in front of her, "I just put my hands forward and they disappeared."

"Biyomon, hold my hand so we don't get separated," Sora extended her hand to her bird partner. She felt the feathery wing wrapped around her hand and squeezed it tight, "Stay close."

She felt another grab her free hand and looked down to see Gomamon holding her, "You too?"

"I think we just lost Joe," Gomamon frowned. Sora and Biyomon looked around them but found the fog too thick to see.

"Joe!" Sora shouted into the fog.

"Joe!" Gomamon screamed with her.

"Where are you guys?" Joe's voice echoed back from somewhere in the fog, "Guys?"

"We're here! Follow our voices!" Biyomon called out, "Olly Olly oxen free!"

"Marco!" Joe shouted.

"Polo," Gomamon shouted back. Sora sighed her disbelief at the odds that this is what they'd be doing. Joe's voice called out to them again, but still he did not reappear. In fact, he sounded further away than before. Sora called out to Joe, "Okay! Don't move! We'll come to you."

She waited for a reply and called out again, "Joe? Did you hear me?"

No reply. She squeezed both Biyomon and Gomamon's hands, "Let's go."

They moved through the fog hand in hand, calling out Joe's name through the fog and forest. It didn't take them long to eventually stumble upon Joe pressing against a tree nervously, as if in hiding. He saw them, put a finger to his lips, and pointed to something on the other side of the tree. They joined him and stuck close to the trees before sneaking a peak. There was a tall stone wall wrapped around a church. It was finely decorated with lanterns, wreaths, and flowers.

A group of people lined in a circle around the front of the church, dancing hand in hand and singing merrily. Each of them wore the same mask of a smiling face with big wide eyes. They were the first adults they'd seen in a long time, but their appearance offered no relief. They seemed to twitch and flail with each movement. Joe stared at the dancing people and whispered, "The first adults we find in a long time, and there's something off about them."

"I agree," Sora sighed. Biyomon and Gomamon seemed lost, "What's wrong? They look like ordinary humans."

"You said we were the first humans in this world," Sora said.

"We've been wrong before. Like with that other kid, Tamer or whatever his name was," Gomamon added.

"Maybe they're friendly and will help us out," Biyomon tried to be positive, "Let's go talk to-"

Sora covered Biyomon's beak and shushed her, "We can't! What if it's another trick by Devimon?"

"What's a trick?"

The group was startled by the sudden appearance of a man standing beside them in priestly robes. The priest wore the same smiley face mask as the others in the chant, but the smile did little to reassure them. He noticed their discomfort and calmly said, "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I thought I would invite you to join our festivities."

"What festivities are you celebrating?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"This festival is meant to honor our lord, the great Bakemon," the priest explained.

"I've heard of that digimon. But why would you worship someone like Bakemon? Isn't he supposed to be a really big jerk?" Gomamon asked.

"Our lord is not a jerk!" the priest snapped, "He is a just and righteous god who offers hope to the lost!"

Joe snatched Gomamon away, "Don't mind Gomamon! He talks without thinking sometimes. He didn't mean to be rude, he's just a little careless!"

The priest harrumphed and folded his arms, "Perhaps explaining some of our beliefs will help you understand."

The priest motioned for them to follow him but they remained steadfast. Joe tried to keep his voice calm but it still shook, "Sorry. We're not going anywhere until we have some explanations."

"All will be shared and explained. Come with me in to the church," the priest assured them, "You seem a little thin and look tired. We have refreshments inside, as well as beds to rest."

"What are humans doing in the Digital World?" Sora asked aloud. The priest continued walking as if nothing was wrong, still motioning for them to follow. The four exchanged worried glances and cautiously joined him. They didn't want a repeat of the incident at the manor, so they kept their eyes peeled. Both Joe and Sora kept their digivices ready, while Gomamon and Biyomon readied themselves for any surprises. They counted the number of doors and when they walked through the church entrance for exits. Then the number of people in the church who could get in their way.

There were six others in the church with, also men in priestly robes standing at the altar bowing before a cross angled like an x. They quietly uttered their prayers and lit candles with each new prayer they left. As they walked, the priest explained to Sora and Joe, "We are like you, lost in this world and without guidance and with no way to go back. Lord Bakemon saved us, provided us with purpose and brought us together here in safety. Under his guidance, we have survived and prospered in this world."

"Is that why you wear the masks?" Joe noticed the other priests were also wearing smiley face masks.

"The masks are to honor Lord Bakemon. We never know his face and in turn we choose not to show ours to each other. The masks conceal who we are as our Lord Bakemon conceals himself from us. That is the mystery of our faith," the priest carried on.

"So you worship a guy and you don't even know what he looks like," Gomamon remarked, "That's certainly a mystery."

"Do you question our faith?" The priest asked, "All that we have is from Lord Bakemon. We were lost but Lord Bakemon protected us. Provided for us."

"Sora, I think I just remembered something," Biyomon tugged at Sora's shirt and spoke at just above a whisper. Sora leaned down as discreetly as possible and whispered, "What's that?"

"Bakemon...is a ghost type digimon," Biyomon whispered back. Sora's eyes widened in panic and she tapped Joe to get his attention. She pointed him towards he front entrance and made her excuses, "Well, I'm sure your Lord Bakemon is a nice guy and we don't want to disturb your celebrations any more than we already have. We'll show ourselves out."

"Do you not want to stay for the offering?" the priest offered to them.

"You guys seem really busy. Maybe next time?" Joe came up with the excuses.

"Surely you'd like to indulge in a treat on such a festive occasion," the priest said excitedly.

"A treat sounds good right about now guys. Why don't we have o-" Gomamon stopped when Joe stepped on his leg. He picked up his partner and made for the door, "Oh don't worry about us. We'll just go."

Joe opened the door and found the humans from before standing at the threshold to block them in. They crowded inside, surrounding the four so that the only place to run was back towards the altar. Sora and Joe both readied their digivices and stepped away slowly, "Look, we're not looking for trouble."

"I'm afraid that it's already too late for that," the priest stated, "You see, the treats that we offer aren't for you. The treats are for our Lord Bakemon. All we have to offer for you is a trick."

"You mean like halloween? So we're going trick or treating?" Joe's voice contained the tiniest sliver of hope, "I mean, it would explain all the masks. Although you all have the same one."

Joe trailed off when the priest started speaking, "Yes, halloween. That's a holiday from your world. A celebration of the dead if I recall. A time when you say 'trick or treat' while going door to door for candy. Well this is the trick. And you are the treat."

The priest peeled his mask away and his body contorted in agony before turning into what looked like a bed sheet ghost with teeth under the mouth part. The other priests and celebrants followed the lead priest, their bodies twitched and convulsed before transforming into more bed sheet like ghosts. Joe and Sora held out their digivices, calling to their partners. Biyomon and Gomamon leapt into action, then were promptly swarmed by their attacks. The lead ghost cackled, "The trick is this is our true form. The treat, is that you will be sacrificed to our lord. What an honor."

"Biyomon!" Sora swatted at the attacking ghosts with her gloved hands to free her partner, only to be pulled into the dog pile. Joe tried to pull her out but was sucked into the pile with her. They held him down and struck him repeatedly until he was too sore to move. This didn't stop the beating and at some point he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he finally came to his senses, it was to the sensation of something squeezing him tight and binding him so that he couldn't move. He could hear voices around him but couldn't quite tell what they were saying. The world around him faded back in and out of darkness. He tried to sit up, but his binds were tight. A quick glance down confirmed that he was wrapped by rope. Beside him was Sora, also bound to rope and seemingly mouthing something to him. It was impossible to make out with his pounding head. Finally, he could register what was going on around him and he realized they were both lying on the altar with the ghost digimon around them. Two of them approached with shakers of salt and pepper. They scattered it over the pair, while chanting to each other.

"Joe! Are you listening?" Sora screamed, "Joe!"

"Yeah, yeah," Joe mumbled, "We have to get out of here."

"They have our digivices!" Sora wailed. Joe looked around. They were surrounded by the ghost digimon, so they couldn't run to the exits. One of them held the digivices tight in its hands, fiddling with them like toys. Their digimon were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Gomamon and Biyomon?" Joe shouted. The ghost above them cackled, "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourselves?"

* * *

In a holding cell beneath the church, Biyomon and Gomamon rattled the iron bars to their prison. On the other side, they could plainly see one of the ghosts - a lone Bakemon - standing guard. The guard dozed lazily, knowing full well that they weren't going to get through those bars. Gomamon called out to the guard, "Hey! Bakemon! You call yourself a guard? You don't even know how to taunt us!"

The Bakemon popped an eye open and smiled, "Taunt you? Okay, how about this: You don't have a bathroom in there and I bet your last pee break was a while ago. Now excuse me, because I'm thirsty."

The Bakemon produced a water bottle which he jostled in his hands. The water splashed around against plastic then he made a display of pouring the water into his open mouth. Biyomon and Gomamon shifted uncomfortably as the Bakemon finished his drink. He threw the water bottle aside and smiled, "That was refreshing. I don't know about you, but I really have to go to the bathroom now. Excuse me."

The Bakemon departed out of sight of their holding cell, leaving the two digimon dancing in place. Biyomon slapped Gomamon, "Way to go! What was that supposed to accomplish anyway?"

"I thought I could get him to come over here and dangle the keys in front of us. Then we'd knock him out and escape," Gomamon explained quietly. Biyomon rolled her eyes, "That's stupid and you're stupid for thinking that could work. Now I have to go and there's no toilet."

"Well, you can always go in corner," Gomamon nodded. Biyomon slapped him again, "I am not going in the corner!"

"I guess you'll have to hold it then," Gomamon frowned. He looked over at where the Bakemon dozed and spotted the keys hanging on a peg in the wall, "He left the keys though."

"And how are we supposed to get them?" Biyomon grumbled, "We're in here and they're over there. It's not like we can reach them!"

"Well you could ask me to give them to you."

They were interrupted by the appearance of a boy in a long white cloak. The boy obscured his face by concealing it beneath the hood and took the keys off the peg. He jangled it in front of them and asked, "Well? I thought you wanted these?"

"We do. But the last time a bunch of people showed up without showing their faces, they turned out to be trouble," Biyomon grumbled, backing away from the cell door.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" the boy asked.

"We got captured," Gomamon stated.

"What did you do that for? I figured staying out of there would've been easy," the boy said, "So do you want these or not? If not, I'll just put them back and be on my way. I have other things to do, y'know."

"How did you get in here? Weren't there guards? What do you want with us?" Biyomon asked.

"In order: through the back door. I didn't see any. And nothing," the boy put the keys back in the peg, "I take it you don't want them. Bye!"

"What about the guard in the bathroom?" Biyomon asked.

"There's a bathroom?" the boy asked, "Wait, ghosts have to use the bathroom? Why? How? What?"

"Hey!" the boy spun on the spot as he was tackled by the ghost. His hood fell off, revealing the fiery brown hair underneath and a pair goggles around his head. Realization struck the two digimon as they realized this was the same boy that rescued them in the manor. The boy and the ghost struggled against each other on the floor, but the ghost overpowered him. It dragged him and pinned him against the bars with both of its claws squeezing his neck, "How did you get in here!?"

"Pepper Breath!"

A ball of fire came from nowhere and set the ghost aflame. Bakemon screamed and howled, while the boy kicked him against the wall. The Bakemon continued to scream and flail before turning into particles of data. Another digimon appeared, a small Agumon that was slightly smaller than the boy. The boy replaced his hood and gave the digimon a high five, "Thanks for watching my back."

"Always," the Agumon smiled, "Oh, it's you guys. I'm glad to see you're alright. Anyway, I scoped the upstairs. There's about twenty seven Bakemon in the church. Also, I think they're about to eat your partners in a couple of minutes. Half an hour if they cook them. More if the one with glasses keeps talking."

Biyomon gasped, "Okay! Let us out of here! We have to help them."

"Oh, now you want out?" the boy asked.

"You killed him," Gomamon commented in horror, "You killed him!"

"Yeah. I did," Agumon shrugged to Gomamon's amazement.

"He's dead because of you!" Gomamon shrieked, unable to grasp why they were treating the death like it was nothing. When Mimi spoke of their rescuers, she made them sound like heroes. She didn't mention that they were possibly psychotic.

"Technically, he was already dead. I don't think you can kill what was already dead. Or as dead as digimon can come since they usually just reformat. In Bakemon's case, it's a digimon that never completed it's reformatting process so it got stuck as an undead digimon," the boy started off at a hundred words a minute, "Then again, I suppose being undead means we just made him re-dead. Dead again. Pro-dead. I don't think any of these actually work. Agumon?"

"Uber-dead! Anti-dead! Anti-life? Re-life? We relived them. Hmm. I guess re-kill works. Maybe un-kill?" The Agumon pondered, rubbing his chin.

"You guys killed another digimon!" Gomamon shrieked at them, startling the pair of them. The boy approached their cell and folded his arms, "You're welcome?"

"How could you guys just kill another digimon like that!?" Gomamon yelled at them.

The boy shot him a stern look, "Do you honestly think they would have cared when they killed you? Of course not. They wanted to kill you and they probably wouldn't have been as quick about it. Or, I'm sorry, maybe you haven't quite figured that part out yet? In this world, if something's trying to kill you then you better kill it first. Seriously, there are things out there much worse than Devimon and his black gears!"

"You're insane! Killing can never be acceptable, no matter who it is or what they've done," Gomamon stepped away from the cage. The boy was unaffected by those words, although Agumon was visibly put off.

"NOT THE TIME! SORA AND JOE ARE IN TROUBLE!" Biyomon snapped, "ALSO, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM SO LET US OUT!"

The boy snatched the keys from the wall, "Okay. Okay. I'll let you out. One condition: Agumon and I were never here. Say you tricked one of the guards or whatever, and you escaped when they dropped the keys. But we were never here. Understand?"

"Who are you guys anyway? Mimi said your name was Tamer, and I can tell you're an Agumon by the looks of you. But why help us?" Gomamon asked nervously. The boy and Agumon looked at each other, then the boy the flashed them a weathered old digivice, "Does this answer your question?"

"You're-"

"Yep," the boy put it away and started opening the door, "Been lying low for a long time. Wanted everyone to think we were dead, but you and your friends had to go and walk into the most obvious trap in the world. I figured it was a mistake and you learned from it, so we decided to help you. Then you did it again. And it was the same kind of trap! It's amazing. Anyway, Agumon, show them upstairs then meet me out back. We're leaving."

"Wait! Come with us!" Biyomon said as the door opened, "You're just like us! You can-"

"Cause you guys a lot of problems," Agumon interrupted plainly, "Sorry, we've been on the run for a long time. And after what happened, we'll be the ones they're looking for. It'd be better for you guys if we keep them distracted by chasing us. I'll take you upstairs so you can save your friends. After that, you're on your own."

"What about you?"

"We were never here," the boy stated before disappearing around the corner and presumably upstairs. Agumon guided them out of their cell and around the corner to a set of bathrooms where both digimon quickly relieved themselves. Once they finished, they were led up stairs to the main cathedral hall where the Bakemon were now swarming around their partners. Gomamon and Biyomon tip toed behind the pews, looking for a chance to go in and rescue Sora and Joe.

Joe could be seen on the altar pleading, "You know, if you try to eat me then you'll find out I'm not very tasty. Look at me. I'm all skin and bones. Plus I'm all tough and gamy. Not exactly eating material."

"Joe, are you trying to say they should eat me first?" Sora yelled at him, "Thanks a lot!"

"I'm not saying they should eat you, I'm saying they shouldn't eat either of us!" Joe shrieked, "What do you say? Let us go?"

"Can we just eat them now? It'd make him shut up faster," one of the Bakemon said.

"Not until we've finished preparing them," another scolded, "I like my humans seasoned just right."

"Is that why you've been lathering us in barbecue sauce for so long?" Joe asked, "Because I don't think we're soaked enough yet."

"Okay, I'm eating this one raw. He's so whiny," one of the Bakemon cackled. Joe whimpered, "This is it! It's curtains for both of us!"

"Now is not the time for your pity party!" Sora yelped, "We're going to be eaten and I'm not going to just lie down for it."

The Bakemon finished their chanting and came together, their bodies joining together to become a single large Bakemon. The one holding their digivices dropped to the ground, and the two digimon saw their opportunity. They went straight for their digivices and then to their partners. Gomamon knocked them both off the altar and used his claws to undo their bindings while Biyomon buzzed around the large Bakemon to distract him.

"You guys are alright!" Joe smiled, "And you saved us!"

"Don't thank us just yet! We still have Lord Bakemon over there!" Gomamon stared at the large ghost while Biyomon continued fluttering around. Joe and Sora took their digivices in hand, prepared to now fight back, "Let's go!"

Their digivices lit up the darkened church, causing Bakemon to shriek in complete and utter terror. This same light engulfed their digimon partners - allowing them to digivolve.

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

The church was suddenly too cramped with three large digimon inside it. Sora and Joe fled out through the back door of the church to find a large grave yard. Stones marked each grave, with no signs of care given to either the stones or the land which was overgrown with weeds. Sora and Joe took cover behind some of the stones while their partners continued to hash out their strength against Bakemon. Ikakumon fired off round after round of torpedoes while Birdramon threw her feathers at the ghost. Bakemon was unfazed by their attacks, and pressed towards Joe and Sora.

"I don't think it's working," Ikakumon growled.

"Got any ideas?" Sora mumbled, "Running into the woods is out since we'll just get lost again."

"Well, my grandmother used to say that saying a sutra to ask for good grace would ward off evil spirits," Joe stated, "We just chant it and it will either weaken Bakemon or scare him off."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else in this world," Sora frowned, "Do you know any sutras?"

"Grandma taught me one so I could pray for good grades on my tests," Joe put his hands together in prayer and quietly chanted, "Buddham saranam gacchami! Dhammam saranam gacchami! Sangham saranam gacchami! Namo tassa bbagavato arahato sammasambudhassa!"

Sora listened intently to Joe's chanting in an attempt to memorize it. Joe paused in the middle of the prayer and looked at her, "We need a prayer drum!"

She took her hat off her head and offered it to him, "How about this?"

Joe set it down and took up a stick in his hand. He tapped it a few times to heat its beat and sighed, "It's as good as anything."

He drummed it at a slow and steady beat while continuing his chant. Sora put her hands together and joined him, following along as best as she could, "Buddham saranam gacchami! Dhammam saranam gacchami! Sangham saranam gacchami! Namo tassa bbagavato arahato sammasambudhassa!"

Over their chanting, they could hear Lord Bakemon begin moaning in agony, "What's happening? What are you doing?"

Bakemon wavered in place and slowed considerably. Enough for Birdramon and Ikakumon to attack him once more. Ikakumon fired his torpedoes. Birdramon's feathers erupted from her wings. Bakemon could hardly move and so was knocked over by the blast of the torpedo. Birdramon's feathers burst into flame and set Bakemon ablaze. The heat was so great that Bakemon could scarcely move on the ground, he could only helplessly scream in agony. Bakemon lumbered to get back off the ground and stumbled. Ikakumon looked at the helpless ghost and growled, "We're done. Let's go!"

Birdramon and Ikakumon turned their backs on the ghost, only for Birdramon to be grabbed from behind by a large blue claw. Bakemon cackled as he dragged the bird to the ground and clawed at her. Sora leapt out of her hiding spot behind the grave and ran to her partner, "Birdramon! No!"

"Sora! Stop! It's dangerous!" Joe grabbed on to her hand and held on tight, despite Sora's protests, "Ikakumon! Do something!"

Ikakumon watched Birdramon try to fight back, but the weight of Bakemon above her kept her from moving. Ikakumon charged straight for the pair, but Bakemon saw him approaching. Bakemon knocked out Birdramon with a blow to the head, and elevated to the air with her as a hostage. Bakemon kept one claw around her throat and growled, "Surrender now or the bird gets it."

"Birdramon! No!" Sora shouted, "Let her go! Let her go! Ikakumon! Do something!"

"I-" Ikakumon looked back and forth, hesitant to use his harpoon torpedo. If he did, he risked a chance of hitting Birdramon. Then she'd be in trouble. But just by looking, Ikakumon could tell that Bakemon was prepared to do the worst. His options were limited. He needed to save her but that meant he'd have to kill Bakemon. Ikakumon didn't mind knocking other digimon out, but he didn't want to have to kill another digimon. That was unthinkable.

"Ikakumon!" Joe shouted, "Use your harpoon torpedo!"

"It's…"

"Do something!" Joe cried out.

"But-"

"Ikakumon!"

"Nova Blast!" A great ball of fire emerged from somewhere in the forest and struck Bakemon in the back. Bakemon shrieked and released Birdramon. Birdramon fell to the ground and changed back in to Biyomon. She fell to earth, but Sora and Joe were there to catch her before the fall killed her. With Birdramon out of the way, Ikakumon had the opening he needed. He closed his eyes and fired one last torpedo at Bakemon, and the following explosion destroyed Bakemon. He howled and screamed as his body broke down into particles of data, then dissipated to nothing.

Ikakumon stared awestruck at what he'd done. He'd killed another digimon. He glanced towards Sora cradling Biyomon, with Joe using whatever medical supplies he had to take care of her. Neither of them seemed particularly fazed by the fact that he'd killed another digimon. The fog started to break and the first gleams of sunlight rose over the horizon. With their surroundings clearing up, Ikakumon noticed something the others didn't. The boy in the hood and his partner Agumon standing beside him. Agumon waved, then the duo disappeared into the forest leaving only fog in their wake.

Ikakumon regressed back into Gomamon and rejoined the others. Joe checked Biyomon consistently and grumbled, "I have no idea where to look for a pulse. She's breathing so that's something."

"Sora," Biyomon whimpered. Joe took some splints from his med kit and bandages and wrapped it around her neck, "I don't have a neck brace so this is the best I can put together."

"She's okay, right?" Sora frowned. Joe shrugged, "I don't know anything about first aid for digimon. If she's breathing, that means she should still be alive."

"Guys, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hesitated," Gomamon cast his eyes downward.

"No, you shouldn't have. But what's done is done," Joe said, "What's important is that we're all safe."

Gomamon kept his gaze on the ground, but Joe patted him, "Thanks. For doing what you did."

He could at least perk up a smile after that. Sora held Biyomon close, "Thank you. Gomamon."

"But it wasn't just me," Gomamon pointed out. Joe nodded his agreement, "I saw. That fireball came out of the forest. Which means we're not alone."

"No we're not," Gomamon circled around them watching the tree line, "Guys, you should know. We didn't escape on our own. We had help."

"From who?" Sora asked, her voice seemingly disengaged.

"It was Tamer and his partner Agumon," Gomamon explained. Both Sora and Joe were surprised, giving Gomamon's amazed looks. Joe and Sora started pounding him with questions.

"Where did he go?"

"Did he say anything?"

"He said they were on the run and needed to hide," Gomamon repeated. Joe adjusted his glasses and replaced his supplies in his bag, "We should head back. This search has been a bust and Biyomon doesn't look like she's in good condition. Let's get going."

"Yeah, okay," Sora cradled Biyomon in her arms and the trio left the graveyard. She looked down at her unconscious partner, quietly praying that she would be okay. The sun finally peaked over the horizon, bathing them in warm light.


	7. Primary Village

Matt walked in the lead in their march through the forest, his brother TK and Patamon a few paces behind him, while Gabumon took up the rear. TK and Patamon didn't know, but the only reason they walked like this was so that Matt and Gabumon could protect them. The day was cool and breezy, not a cloud in the sky. TK and Patamon chatted excitedly between themselves with TK happily imagining, "I bet when you digivolve, you become way awesomer than Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikakumon combined!"

"Yeah, but what could I digivolve into that's more awesome than that?" Patamon asked.

"What do you digivolve into?"

Patamon shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what I'll digivolve into until I digivolve."

"Hmm. I bet you'll turn into Oinkmon! With the power to oink at your enemies!" TK imagined, "And you'll oink so loud that you'll scare them to death!"

Patamon's eyes were wide with horror, completely unenthused by this possible digivolution, "I don't think I want to become that."

"Well how about Hogmon? With a super big snout that can sniff anything and suck in all your enemies!" TK continued happily, to Patamon's growing horror, "I am not a pig TK!"

"Well the others just turned into bigger versions of what they are. Gabumon becomes a big wolf. Biyomon becomes a big bird. Palmon becomes a big plant."

"So I'm a pig?" Patamon seemed almost offended. TK stopped, "Well what are you?"

Patamon's frustration turned to realization when he sheepishly answered, "I don't know."

"Patamon is Patamon," Gabumon offered an answer, "He'll digivolve when he digivolves, and we'll call him by whatever he turns into."

"I think that's called a tautology," Matt chimed in, to both TK and Patamon's annoyance, "You guys are sounding like Izzy."

"Yeah, but we're two cool dudes. Right Gabumon?" Matt smiled confidently. Gabumon nodded, "Yes we are."

"That's easy for you guys. Gabumon can digivolve and you can cook," TK pouted, "What can Patamon and I do?"

Matt was speechless, he had no idea how to answer it. Thankfully, Gabumon spoke in, "Don't compare yourselves. It's like Matt's vanilla and you're rocky road. Yeah, they're both ice cream - but their differences are what make them unique. Don't worry about your digivolution, or what you can do."

"Where are we supposed to find black gears, anyway? It's not like there's going to be a sign. Or a…giant stuffed toy block," Matt stopped in his tracks, halting the others with him. TK and Patamon peeked around him to see a wonderland of giant stuffed blocks, toys and stuffed animals spreading out as far as the eye could see. The ground was the greatest oddity, somehow turning into felt and cloth stitched into brightly colored patterns.

"Do you think the black gears could be there?" TK asked excitedly, completely indifferent to actually looking for or finding black gears.

"Wouldn't hurt to check," Matt patted his little brother. TK and Patamon ran straight ahead on to the felt ground and started rolling on it, "Wee!"

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Gabumon asked. Matt shrugged and walked after his kid brother, "They're kids. Let them have fun."

"You're a kid too Matt," Gabumon commented, earning him no response. TK and Patamon bounced on the felt surface, giggling with joy. Eventually, their bouncing brought them to an massive space adorned with eggs as far the eye could see. A little beyond the eggs were wooden baskets resting along the ground. TK and Patamon stopped their games and approached the cradles, "What are these?"

"They're cradles," Patamon explained, waddling over to one and peering inside, "Have a look TK!"

TK peered into the cradle to see a little black ball with two puffy ears and bright yellow eyes. It cooed on seeing TK, "Whoa, it's so cute! What is it?"

"It's a Botamon," Patamon explained, "It's a baby digimon."

"Really? What does he digivolve into?" TK asked.

"Who knows? Normally they digivolve to Koromon, but they can become Lopmon, Veedramon, Impmon, and a lot of others."

"So do you have a lot of digivolutions?"

"No, only when you're a baby," Patamon said, "But you're only a baby once."

"What about that one. The black one with a leaf coming out of its head?"

"That's a Nyokimon," Patamon explained, "They usually become Yokomon."

Patamon went on to identify every baby they found, while TK oohed and ahed. Matt kept an eye on their surroundings and a hand on his pocket knife, in case any danger showed up. Gabumon quietly wandered the area around the eggs and the cradles, mostly to make sure TK didn't do anything that could harm the babies. TK and Patamon's adoration was cut short by sudden whimpers from one of the cradle. TK and Patamon were quick to answer the baby's cries for attention, "What's the matter little guy?"

"Maybe he's hungry?" Patamon suggested.

"What do babies eat?"

The whimpers turned to sobs then wails. And it multiplied quickly. Every baby was crying aloud at once, each of them with a need. TK and Patamon ran back and forth between the cradles, unsure of what to do or how to get the babies to stop crying. While the two raced helplessly, Matt approached the nearest cradle and scooped up the little baby digimon inside. A little blue ball with long white hair all over its tiny body. A quick glance at the cradle told him all he needed when he saw the wet stain on the ground, "Looks like you had an accident buddy. Here."

Matt retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe the little digimon down, then wiped up what he could from the bed. There were no spare diapers or baby powder anywhere, so he put the baby down on a part of the bed that wasn't soaking. The child settled down and cooed at Matt, who offered him a smile, "All better, yeah? Let's see, who else needs a hand?"

Matt tossed aside his now dirtied handkerchief and went to work tending the next baby he came across. Each one had a different reason for crying: hunger, burping, an accident, sleep, or simply wanting someone to play with them. Matt tended to each one expertly until each baby calmed down and returned to sleeping. While Matt worked, Gabumon, Patamon and TK watched in awe at his ability to tend to them.

"Matt seems really mature for his age," Gabumon commented. TK crossed his arms, "Is he? Matt's always been like that so I can't tell."

"You don't think it's weird that he doesn't act like the others?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Patamon stood up on his hind legs, "Matt goes out of his way to take care of other people. Mostly you."

"Y'think so?" TK cocked his head to the side, watching his brother put the last baby digimon back into its cradle where it cooed quietly before snoozing. Watching Matt work like this reminded him of a time long ago. A memory so faded that it was practically a dream. He hurt himself, he couldn't remember how or why. He remembered crying and being really sad. For the longest time, no one came until his older brother Matt appeared before him. Matt comforted him and the pain went away. Everything was right and his tears turned to joy. TK tried to remember more, but could only draw a blank.

"What are you doing to my babies?" a gruff and demanding voice called their attention towards a single red digimon with blue stripes and sharp quills poking out of his body like a tail. Behind the digimon trailed a large ruck sack stuffed to the brim with fish. Matt and Gabumon were quick to step in front of the newcomer to protect TK and Patamon, "Helping them. Who are you?"

"Why would strangers come and 'help' my babies? If I had to guess, you were doing something to harm them," the digimon growled, "Otherwise, they wouldn't have been crying."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Gabumon shrugged, "Or maybe we're just a group of nice guys who can't look the other way when kids are crying."

Their arguing caused one of the babies to break out crying. The red digimon tensed up and Matt threw up his hands, "Look, we don't want to fight."

"Then get out of my way," the digimon said, staring both Matt and Gabumon down. Matt motioned to the side, "TK, Patamon, stay behind me and Gabumon."

The four of them stepped out of the new digimon's path and let him go towards the crying baby. The red digimon coddled the newborn in his arms, "Hey there little guy. Are you hungry? Do you need a change? Hmm, it looks like someone tried to clean up your mess."

"That was me," Matt explained, "I didn't have any other diapers though, so I just wiped him off."

"Her," the digimon corrected, pointing off to a box at the edge of the forest, "The diapers and powder are over there."

"It's not like I knew it was there," Matt grumbled, while the red digimon cleaned the baby's bed.

"No, of course not. With skills this sloppy, I'm surprised you can take care of yourself, let alone anyone else," the red digimon frowned. Matt's fist tightened, "Do you want to say that again to my face?"

"We can add violent to that," the digimon sneered, "If anything, I would think you're the one who needs to be taken care of."

"If you've got something to say, why don't you just come out and say it!?" Matt's tone became increasingly hostile. Sparks were already beginning to fly and it seemed like the duo could start hitting each other any second, so Gabumon stepped between the two, "This arguing isn't doing either of us any good. Perhaps if we introduce each other? I am Gabumon and this is Matt. With us are his little brother TK and his partner Patamon."

"I am Elecmon," the red digimon introduced himself, "I am the caretaker of Primary Village."

"Primary Village? Like a primary school? Is that why there all these babies?" TK asked.

"Recently deceased digimon reformat into digieggs," Elecmon explained, returning the changed baby to the cradle, "Some of the stronger digimon retain memories of their previous life but most begin again, no memories of their old life."

"That's so sad," TK added but Elecmon was nonchalant about it, "For many digimon, that's not such a bad thing. There are some things that many would rather forget. I'm sure you understand that."

He looked right at Matt. Matt pointed at himself, "Me? What do I have that I'd want to forget? I'm fine with things the way they are."

"Of course you are," Elecmon shrugged sarcastically, "Why else would you go out of your way to help babies? Oh right, you're 'nice' guys."

"Why are you acting like such a jerk!?" Matt shouted back, "Seriously! Who let a grump like you take care of babies?"

"Do I have to put you two in separate corners?" Gabumon asked the duo, "It's like you can't go more than a few seconds without trying to start a fight with each other."

Matt backed down while Elecmon silently tended to his babies. Matt motioned to the others, "Let's go. We're not going to find anything related to the black gears here."

"Black gears?" Elecmon's attention turned to them, "What do you want with the black gears?"

"We keep being attacked by digimon controlled by the black gears. We're trying to find the source so we can put a stop to it," Gabumon explained. Elecmon grunted, "Destroy them when you do. Many digimon are dying lately."

"But they reformat and come back here, don't they?" TK asked.

"Not all of them survive the reformatting process," Elecmon answered, "Many digimon are dying. Not all of them make it here."

TK looked at Patamon anxiously, unnerved by the possibility of Patamon being killed forever. Gabumon nodded his affirmation, "Sure! "

The group went to leave the massive nursery and made it just to the outer edge of the forest, when they heard a thunderous roar, "Fist of the Beast King!"

A ball of fire shot towards them from the trees, and from the flame burst the face of a lion. Matt quickly pushed his brother to the ground and shielded him. Gabumon and Patamon grabbed babies from nearby cradles and moved them out of the way. The blast exploded and punched a smoking hole in the ground, the felt smoldered and smoked. The noise awoke the digimon babies and they all started crying out in fear. Elecmon appeared right away, "What happened to my babies!?"

"We have them, they're safe," Gabumon shouted, cradling a few in hand and rocking them back and forth to calm them down. Elecmon directed Gabumon and Patamon to place the babies in nearby empty cradles, then ran out to meet their would be attacker. To both their surprises, Leomon approached them with sword in hand. He spoke with his low guttural growl, "I will destroy the human. I obey my commands."

"Leomon! What are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" Elecmon called out to the lion digimon. Leomon answered with a swing of his sword, narrowly missing Elecmon who leapt out of harm's way. Elecmon hissed at the lion, "I don't know what's come over you, but I won't let you harm my babies! Super Thunder Strike!"

A bolt of electricity shot out of Elecmon's tail and struck Leomon in the chest. The attack had no effect on Leomon and he continued to press towards Elecmon, "I will destroy all who stand in my way."

Leomon pressed forward, swinging his sword wildly and Elecmon dodged past each one. It soon became clear Elecmon was keeping Leomon's attention on him to draw the lion away from Primary Village. Leomon took the bait without question, continuously pursuing Elecmon until they reached the edge of the nursery. When they were that far, Leomon stopped his pursuit, turned around and began chasing TK and Matt. Matt pulled TK up and they ran away from the cradles. Leomon made it clear he only wanted to kill them - Matt and TK. There was no point in letting the babies get hurt from Leomon's rampage. Matt and TK hid behind one of the large wooden alphabet blocks. He put a hand over TK's mouth and held his mouth shut, so the only noise was the sound of Leomon stomping towards them.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Blue Blaster!"

They heard the noise of impact followed by a grunt. Matt peaked around the corner to see both Gabumon and Patamon facing Leomon down. Leomon rounded on them, returning his sword to its sheathe and raising his fist, "Fist of the Beast King!"

A ball of fire shot out of his fist. Both their partners fled out of its way before it exploded. Matt called to his partner, "Gabumon!"

He could feel TK trying to scream over his hand, but Matt held his brother's mouth shut. Leomon heard Matt's voice and continued his pursuit. Matt cursed their luck, TK still fidgeting beside him. He had to protect his little brother and keep him out of harm's way. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at the manor. Matt leaned in close to his little brother and whispered, "TK. I need you to keep quiet and stay here. Okay?"

He could see the worried expression on TK's face and he asked again, "TK! Do you understand? Whatever happens, stay here."

TK nodded, tears in his eyes. Matt put a fingers to his lips, then leapt out of their hiding spot, "Hey! Booger breath! Look at me! I'm a target!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Another blast of fire erupted from Leomon's hand and Matt took off for a run away from TK, "Missed me! What's the matter? Are you blind?"

Leomon growled and pursued Matt, completely ignoring his little brother's hiding place. Matt breathed a sigh of relief and continued running towards the edge of Primary Village, away from TK and the babies. Leomon hurried his pace from a slow walk to a full run and Matt quickly realized he would not be able to stay ahead of the lion. It only took a blink for Matt to see Leomon appear in front of him. Leomon grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up so they were face to face. Matt offered a timid grin and apologetically said, "Y'know, I was kidding about the whole blind thing. And I'm sure your breath doesn't smell like boogers, either."

Leomon drew his sword. Matt closed his eyes. His brother was safe. That was all he cared about. He didn't care what happened to him, if it meant his little brother would get to live. He heard a soft whistling noise coming from his digivice and glanced down to see the white light emanating from it. Leomon dropped him to the ground and recoiled away, throwing up his arms to shield his eyes from the light. Matt scrambled to his feet and grabbed his glowing digivice. The light it emanated was stopping Leomon. He didn't know or care why, but it was stopping him.

"Matt!" Gabumon appeared with TK and Patamon. Matt turned his head to see his kid brother running towards him. Even though he told him not to, TK had come out of hiding and was going towards him, "TK! Get ba-"

All the wind was knocked out of him. In that moment he'd looked away, he didn't noticed Leomon waving his arm to knock the light away. He hit Matt, lifting him off the ground and sending him into a nearby tree. TK and Patamon stopped in their tracks, while Gabumon continued to charge in with reckless abandon, "Don't lay a finger on him."

Leomon swung his sword at Gabumon, narrowly missing the little digimon who threw himself between Matt and the monster, "Matt!"

"I know," Matt mumbled, pointing his digivices at Gabumon. It whistled and hummed to life, and Gabumon digivolved.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

Garurumon charged straight for Leomon, tackling him into a nearby wooden block and tearing at him with his jaws. Leomon struck Garurumon's head with the hilt of his sword, but Garurumon sank his teeth deeper into Leomon. The two grappled against each other, before Garurumon released him and opened his jaw wide, "Howling Blas-"

Leomon shoved his entire arm down the wolf's throat. Garurumon reeled back, gagging and retching from the trauma of someone forcing any part of their body down his throat. Leomon rose to strike again, his sword raised high above his head. A bolt of lightning struck the sword and channeled down through the rest of his body. Leomon twitched violently, but the electricity did little to slow him down. Elecmon appeared and fired a few more bolts of electricity from his tail, "Super Thunder Strike!"

Bolt after bolt of electricity struck Leomon, each one with less impact than the last. Leomon's fist cackled and burned, "Fist of the Beast King!"

A ball of fire erupted from his fist and took the face of a lion. Garurumon pushed Elecmon and was blown off the ground by the blast. He crashed into a tree and regressed back into Gabumon. Matt sat there awestruck, amazed by how quickly Leomon took down Garurumon. He hadn't forgotten how dangerous he was before, but part of him wanted to believe it was because they'd been caught off guard and half awake. Here, it was made clear. Leomon was physically superior to them in every way imaginable. Leomon stood victorious over his unconscious partner, getting ready to deal a killing blow. He recalled what Elecmon said. Digimon are reborn here in Primary Village, but not all of them survive the process. That couldn't happen to Gabumon. Matt wouldn't allow it.

Matt found enough strength of will to push himself off the ground and limped towards Gabumon, eventually falling to the ground just feet away. He was tired. The wind was beaten out of him, and his body ached from the one blow Leomon dealt. Still, he pushed himself back up and moved until he was at Gabumon's side. Leomon had stayed from delivering his sword into Gabumon, eyes gazing down at Matt to watch the boy force his way there. Matt threw himself over Gabumon and shouted, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"I obey my commands!" Leomon grunted, taking up his sword once again.

"Leomon! Stop it!" Elecmon shouted.

"MATT! NO!" TK screamed. Matt's eyes widened when he heard his little brother's voice. He turned his head to the side to see TK running towards him with Patamon. He told him to hide no matter what, but he should have expected TK not to listen. Not when he knew his brother was putting himself in danger for his sake.

"TK! Just run!" Matt shouted back, "Save yourself and Patamon! Get away!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" TK shouted. Leomon heard his voice and turned to face him, "Destroy the small one!"

TK stopped where he was when the giant lion looked him in the eye. The world around him tuned out. He heard Matt shouting something, but he couldn't make out any of it. Patamon charged straight for Leomon, and was casually flicked aside. Elecmon ran out in front of TK. He said something, but TK was too paralyzed with fear for it to register. The next thing he knew, Leomon threw Elecmon aside and TK was face to face with the monster. Matt was still shouting, but none of it was intelligible. Patamon was out, Gabumon was out, Elecmon was out. It was just TK and Leomon now. There was no one who would be able to save him. He wanted to run away, but couldn't find the will to move. He prayed for something, anything to happen. Something that would stop Leomon in his tracks. Leomon raised his sword and TK's digivice hummed to life. There was a burst of light from TK's digivice, brighter than any light produced by the others digivices and Leomon recoiled away in pain.

TK remembered seeing his brother do something similar with his own digivice, and followed his example by taking his digivice in hand. He aimed it straight at Leomon, who howled, screamed, and gnashed his teeth from the excruciating pain. Whatever he was doing, it was working. The light was bright and warm, providing a measure of comfort for TK - and he knew could use it to beat Leomon. The light burned brighter than before and TK could vaguely see the shape of a black gear driven from Leomon's back. Then another. And one more.

The gears burst from the light and Leomon was brought to his knees, gazing skyward in confusion. When the light of TK's digivice passed, Leomon could be seen lying on the ground in a daze, unsure of when or how he arrived at his location. TK wearily approached him, knowing the destruction of the black gears should have made him friendly again. However, he couldn't afford to be careless, unless Leomon should prove to still be a threat, "Leomon?"

"TK!" Patamon shouted, bobbing towards the little boy, "How did you..."

"I don't know," TK frowned, "I just did what Matt did and then-"

He stopped mid sentence when Leomon's eyes turned towards the little boy and he jumped in surprise, "Wah!"

Leomon sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. He was calmer now, gentler than he had been seconds ago. His gaze wandered around a bit longer before he set his eyes on TK's digivices, "A digivice?"

* * *

Matt breathed a sigh in amazed relief, he was certain his brother was done for. That he would die, and he would be helpless to do anything but watch. Then the flash of light and Leomon was on the ground while his little brother stood there victorious. Patamon was checking on his little brother now, and the two seemed to be talking. Elecmon was also recovering, going off to check with his babies. Assured that they were no longer in danger, Matt focused on Gabumon stirring under him, "Matt?"

"I'm fine, you?" Matt mumbled back, pulling himself off his partner. Gabumon massaged his head and sat up, "We do not have the best luck with Leomon."

"No, we don't," Matt chuckled. Then he saw Leomon shoot up and Matt's relief turned to worry, "TK!"

Leomon's head shifted towards him and Matt gulped. It didn't help when the lion began approaching them with TK along side him. Matt began to cry out but stopped when TK waved at him nonchalantly. Leomon offered a hand to both Matt and Gabumon, "Are you two alright? I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused all of you."

"So you're not going to try to kills us anymore?" Matt asked.

"No. Again, I can't express how sorry I am for this," Leomon bowed his head, "I would never wish to bring harm to the guardians of the Digital World. Rather, I'd want nothing more than to help them. But the black gears took control of me and I was unable to stop it."

Gabumon took the offered hand and was lifted up. Matt pushed himself off the ground, leaning against his partner for support, "Guardians?"

"You're being here was foretold in a prophecy. When darkness has all but consumed the digital world, children will appear guided by the light to drive back the dark," Leomon said, "But I can tell you more at another time. Are there others with you?"

"We split up to find out more about the black gears," Matt answered, "Like if there was a source we could destroy to stop them, or something else like it."

"I know where they come from and I know how to stop them," Leomon offered happily, "I will tell you everything once we find your friends."

"Leomon!" Elecmon returned from his babies with an annoyed expression, "I'm glad to see you're back to your senses. What came over you?"

"I was taken over by the black gears and I lost control of myself" Leomon explained, "But these children and their digivices saved me."

Elecmon cocked his head to the side, "I see you're still preaching that message of yours."

"It's not a joke," Leomon insisted. Elecmon scoffed and scratched his ear, "If you're alright, that's all I care about. The last thing I need is one of the good digimon showing up in the village as an egg. Especially after he just rampaged through it. Or not showing up."

Leomon sighed, "We have lost much. I apologize for what I've done."

"Don't," Elecmon waved a finger at him, "Things happen. You can't undo the past. What's important is you accept and deal with it in the present."

A sudden loud wail alerted them to the needs of Elecmon's babies and he bemoaned, "A father's work is never done. Take care of yourself Leomon."

"Take care of our friends," Leomon bowed his head to Elecmon as he went back to take care of his children. The five departed afterwards for the cave where their group agreed to meet after their search. They would stop occasionally as Matt was still recovering from the force of Leomon's blow. Leomon helped him by allowing the boy to lean on him for support. Matt occasionally looked side ways at his little brother, hugging Patamon tight in his arms. His own digivice was able to slow Leomon down, but TK was able to stop him entirely. He wasn't jealous. He could never be jealous of his kid brother.

But he was concerned. TK was able to do something he couldn't. He knew the day was coming where TK would no longer need or depend on him, but he didn't think it would be coming so soon. The thought of it left him lonely but also proud. His brother would be fine without him. Perhaps that was all his little brother needed to be.

 


	8. The Prophecy of the Digidestined

The day after they'd all left, everyone one of them returned to the cave as they agreed. Sora, Joe, Gomamon and Biyomon were there first ones back, arriving at about midmorning. Izzy, Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon arrived next - Izzy visibly the most excited of their group. It was the arrival of Matt, TK, Patamon, and Gabumon's group that shocked them all when they saw Leomon walking behind them. They were all naturally weary of the digimon but listened to TK vouch for him, "It's okay! He's on our side now!"

"If you say so," Sora glanced sideways at Biyomon, who also stole a sideways glance at her.

"Leomon said he had information to share with us," Matt explained, "About the black gears and why we're here."

"We do as well," Izzy began excitedly, "We met a digimon named Centarumon and he told us the gears are all over the island! That's why we keep running into digimon affected by them. They're everywhere! He also mentioned that they're old! Really old! He couldn't saw how long but he confirmed that they were artificial, not a natural part of the island's design!"

"Calm down," Gabumon hushed him, "I'm not following any of that. Start again, slowly."

Izzy reexplained everything he'd just said, but tried to keep from going off on tangents and stopping every so often to answer their questions. After he'd said his fill, the others looked to Leomon to elaborate.

"Yes, it's true," Leomon confirmed, "The black gears on this very island are old and can be practically considered a part of the Digital World."

"That confirms what Centarumon told us," Palmon added. Seeing the quizzical looks on the others faces, she added, "Centarumon was a digimon we met guarding a temple that was made for those digivices. He said they were made as a last line of defense against the dark but couldn't elaborate more."

Leomon took a seat by the mouth of the cave and explained, "No, he wouldn't. There aren't many digimon left from when the temple was built. The few who are alive aren't around anymore - they've gone into hiding, or have fallen to slumber, or don't want anything more to do with us."

Leomon went out to sit under a nearby tree and motioned for them to join him. The group took a seat in a circle around him, listening intently to every word. Naturally, Izzy retrieved his laptop and began jotting down everything Leomon said, "I don't know if it was a prophecy, a legend, or just a story that was made up. This prophecy foretells that a time would come when peril would befall the Digital World. In these dark times, a group of children would come to our world and restore balance by driving back the dark. They would be known by their digivices which gave digimon the ability to digivolve to higher forms. They are the chosen children, sometimes called the digidestined. They would be the saviors of our world."

"Yeah, Centarumon said something like that," Mimi smiled, hugging Palmon, "And I'll show anyone who tries to hurt Palmon what for!"

"I can't say no to helping out our friends," Sora added, "But that story sounds a little vague. Does the peril and darkness refer to Devimon, right?"

"To be honest, all this vague prophecy stuff sounds stupid," Matt chimed in, earning him a disapproving gaze from Leomon, "Don't you have anything specific to tell us? Like where to find Devimon? We beat him and we get to go home, right?"

"Devimon resides at the peak of Infinity Mountain at the center of the island. It's known as File Island," Leomon answered, "But defeating him will not restore balance. There are greater dangers to this world than anything Devimon can throw at you. He's what you might call a pawn or a soldier."

"Pawn? You mean like in chess?" Joe and Izzy looked at each other, already disliking this news they'd been given. Their partners all confusedly asked, "What's chess?"

"I'll tell you guys later," Sora waved them off, "So if Devimon's a pawn, who else is out there?"

"Devimon is the most active of the ones I'm aware of," Leomon shrugged, "There was Etemon, but supposedly he went off to focus on a career as a rock star. There's also Datamon, but nobody has seen him in years. The vampire Myotismon is around as well, but he hasn't done anything recently. Myotismon just stays in his castle. If I had to guess, he's preparing for something."

"And these guys are in charge of Devimon?" Matt crossed his arms, continuing to express frustration, "Are you sure the Digital World needs saving? I mean, Devimon sounds like he's acting out since his bosses are either stuck in a fantasy world, doing nothing, or just not around."

"They're not his bosses. They're soldiers like him," Leomon clarified, earning him Matt's attention, "I don't know who his masters are. But I do know that Devimon can be considered the least dangerous when compared to the others."

"That's what the kid with the goggles said," Gomamon remarked, "That there were guys out there worse than Devimon."

They all went quiet and looked at Gomamon. Then to Sora, Joe, and Biyomon. Each had questions they wanted to ask, but so many flew through their heads that they didn't know which to ask first. Except Leomon, who calmly remarked, "Ah, so I see he's still alive."

"Yeah, he and Agumon were the reason we were able to save Joe and Sora!" Biyomon added.

"When were you going to mention that part?" asked everyone who was not in their group. Sora and Joe threw up their hands defensively, "We were going to get to it eventually."

"Oh, so you encountered him before?" Leomon asked. Mimi nodded, "Yeah! they totally saved us when Devimon trapped us in a manor."

"Before he blew it up," Matt added.

"Yeah, about that," Gomamon started nervously, "He said they were distracting someone by drawing their attention, whatever that means. To be honest, I think they're crazy. I don't know anyone who could so casually kill another digimon like that."

"He did?" Mimi's mouth fell open. Biyomon was the one to explain, "His partner killed a Bakemon before they let us out."

"Hmm, so he's still continuing the fight after all that time," Leomon sighed, a pleased look in his eyes. They all looked at Leomon, surprised that he completely overlooked the death of another digimon so passively. Izzy was the first to ask, "Leomon, do you know anything about them? All we have to work off is the guy's name. He called himself Digimon Tamer."

"Yes, I've met them a few times. The Tamer and Agumon were always together. We travelled together as well, but only briefly. They were always on the move - running from some enemy. They would help out where they could, but they never stayed long and always moved on. Then, they just vanished. No sign of them. Personally? I always feared that the stories were wrong about the chosen children, because with him it seemed like chosen child was more accurate," Leomon frowned, "And to be honest, I figured we were doomed if he was the only one. To disappear for so long could only have meant they were dead."

"So you agree, they're crazy!" Gomamon pointed out.

"I imagine they would be. You don't fight enemies like Devimon for so long without going a little crazy," Leomon shrugged dismissively.

"How long? No one's given us an exact time frame," Izzy stated, "Meramon guessed he died of old age. But that would mean he'd been here for a long time, right?"

"Well, I haven't seem him in over a hundred years, so I guess he might have aged a little," Leomon's answer had all of them gasping in surprise. Even Izzy stopped typing to stare in disbelief, prompting Leomon to ask, "Is that weird?"

"My grandma's eighty and she doesn't look anywhere as young as he does!" TK shouted out loud.

"Humans don't live that long," Joe mumbled, "Are you sure you don't have a weird calendar? Maybe your years are different? Are you sure you don't mean months or weeks?"

"No, it's years. A hundred and forty-five now that I think about it," Leomon quietly added. They each had a tumult of questions running through their minds, but Izzy was the first to speak out, "Wait, how old are you?"

"That's a bit personal. If you want to know, I'm about a thousand," Leomon answered nonchalantly. They all stared slack jawed, "You're really a thousand years old?"

"And looking good aren't I?" Leomon beat his chest proudly. The digimon nodded their agreement but the children were less forth coming. Mimi remarked, "We can't exactly judge. Although the muscles really sell the idea that your less than a thousand."

"That doesn't really matter," Izzy interrupted, "For now, we should focus on climbing Infinity Mountain and defeating Devimon."

"And how do we that? He hasn't exactly been easy to fight," Gomamon's voice contained a hint of uncharacteristic resignation, "Don't forget what happened in the manor. And if being able to beat him means we have to be like Tamer and Agumon, then forget it."

"Actually, since you brought it up, Centarumon said the digivices were preservers of light. And Tamer said that he could use his digivice to purify the black gears," Izzy began, "With that in mind, it's safe to assume that we can do the same thing with ours."

"Matt and TK already did! That's how they were able to save me," Leomon motioned to the two brothers, "Without them, I would still be under the control of the black gears."

"Well, he used it to blow up a house so I guess stopping black gears shouldn't be surprising," Joe bemoaned their fortunes, "So how did you guys do it?"

"I dunno," TK shrugged. Matt's own answer was less helpful, "Leomon was about to kill me when the digivice activated."

"But the digivices never did that before, so what changed?" Sora asked, "There's not much point in having them if we don't know how to use them."

"Well we were always able to digivolve when you were in danger! So maybe it's the same idea," Biyomon offered happily, "It protects you when you're in danger."

"What about that time Shellmon tried to crush me? Or when we were all trapped by Monzaemon's heart bubbles?"

Biyomon crossed her wings and thought deeply, "That's a good point."

"Well we better figure it out soon," Matt remarked, "Devimon is still out there and there's no telling when he'll show up again."

"Hey guys, it was morning a little bit ago, right?" Gomamon asked. Every last one of them looked around and noticed the world around them had become dark, but it was too soon for night fall.

"Clouds, maybe?" Izzy looked up, and the sight meeting them was not something any of them were prepared to see. A swarm of black gears silently whizzing overhead so large that it practically blackened the skies. In the center of the swarm was Devimon looming over them silently with his wings outstretched.

"It's Devimon!" TK shrieked, prompting everyone to stand up.

"Was he just sitting there watching us?" Palmon asked.

"The evidence is really piling up," Mimi added, "He's a creep."

"Well, here goes nothing!" Matt pointed his digivice up at Devimon, waiting for the light to burst forth and drive the gears away. He was disappointed when nothing happened but not surprised. An amused smile crossed Devimon's face as he waved his hand and the black gears gathered around him - then struck Devimon. Watching Devimon attack himself with the gears surprised them, but not as much as watching him grow with each gear permeating his body.

"Uh, guys - what's happening?" Gomamon asked.

"He's absorbing the black gears and growing bigger," Leomon exclaimed, to which Gomamon asked, "I can see that. How is it happening?"

"I'm all for learning more about the Digital World - especially if it means knowing how he's doing that. But right now I think attack would be the best course of action," Izzy declared. Leomon nodded, "Agreed."

"Tentomon?"

Tentomon buzzed ahead of them, "I'm on it!"

"Biyomon! You too!" Sora said to her partner. Biyomon and Tentomon flew straight for Devimon, disappearing into balls of light and reemerging as their stronger forms.

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

"Tentomon! Digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"

The two flying digimon tackled Devimon in the air, and bounced off him like he was rubber. Absorbing the black gears appeared to make him stronger as well as larger, which only spelled bad news for them since there were still more black gears for him to absorb. The ground beneath them shook violently, crumbling away for more black gears to join Devimon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon flew out of their path, trying to destroy as many as they could. Some gears were destroyed, but it was clear that there were more than they could possibly hope to overcome.

"Matt!" Gabumon called out to his partner, snapping him out of his stupor, "Huh? Oh right!"

"Mimi! We should help too!" Palmon nudged Mimi.

"Are you ready Gomamon?" Joe asked.

All three digimon ran in to help, swallowed by the light of their partner's digivices.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to! Togemon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

Their three partners fired off their attacks into the air, aiming at either the black gears or at Devimon. The kids cheered with each black gears they destroyed but another one always appeared to replace it. It didn't take long for them to realize that their attacks meant nothing against the endless number, so they instead focused on attacking Devimon. Their attacks did nothing to harm him and he continued to absorb more of the black gears. Leomon joined the fray with his sword in hand, "Devimon! This ends here."

Leomon's movements were agile and fluid, leaping up along the side of the tree before using one last good jump at Devimon. Just as he was about to strike the ever growing demon, he was intercepted by Ogremon. The two traded blows in the air before knocking each other away and landing face to face. Leomon growled, "Ogremon! Stand aside! I must aid the digidestined and stop Devimon."

Ogremon scoffed, "Years of fighting each other and you'd rather fight Devimon instead of me? I ought to kill you in jealous rage. In fact-"

The two charged towards each other and locked weapons. The two swung their weapons back and forth, each trying to out do the other to no avail. When their weapons locked again, Leomon pleaded, "You realize that if Devimon wins, our world is doomed!"

"That may be a bad thing for you, but those loyal to Devimon like me will be spared!" Ogremon cackled delightfully, taunting Leomon. Angered, Leomon pushed Ogremon away and charged for Devimon again. And again, Ogremon leapt to intercept Leomon and brush him aside. The two resumed trading blows, leaving the six kids and their partners to fight Devimon alone.

The skies cleared with the last of the gears disappearing into Devimon's body. At his full size, he stood at equal height with the mountain beside them. The demon gazed down at them with his teeth bared, "I didn't want things to come this far! I don't have a choice this time. I will not die!"

Devimon brought his massive hand down upon the children and split the ground open. Matt and TK were separated from the others by the chasm Devimon created. Sora, Joe, Mimi and Izzy called out to the two brothers but were too far away to be heard.

"Matt!" Garurumon shouted out from across the divide, separated from and unable to protect his partner. Patamon flew across the gap to join the two brothers in his stead. In spite of his small size, he bravely roared out, "I'll protect them!"

Birdramon and Kabuterimon went to join him but were flicked aside by Devimon's hand. Patamon, because of his smaller size, was much harder to hit and crossed the gap to join them. Devimon focused his attention on the two brothers and Patamon, "Only one needs to die. The smallest is foretold to be the one to defeat me. But the prophecy can not be fulfilled if you die."

Devimon reached out for them. Matt moved his little brother behind him and threw out his arms to shield him, "Stay away from my brother you creep!"

Seeing them in danger, the other three digimon fired a volley of their attacks at Devimon. Blue flames, a flurry of needles, and waves of explosives impacted on Devimon's massive body. He barely registered their attacks and glimpsed them from the corner of his eye, "I don't have time to deal with you. Let my gears and servants entertain you."

With a snap of his fingers, several of the gears dispersed from his body into the surrounding forest. They were al puzzled on why Devimon did this, until they witnessed the scores of digimon emerging from the forest around them - Kuwagamon, Unimon, Meramon, and more began to appear. Ikakumon, Garurumon, and Togemon went to fight the digimon but were at the disadvantage. Some of these digimon were their friends and they couldn't bring themselves to harm them. But the digimon had no control over their actions, only Devimon's will. Kabuterimon and Birdramon were forced back onto their feet to help the others deal with the attackers - leaving the brothers with Patamon.

TK suppressed a gasp when Matt drew his pocket knife behind his pocket and hid it behind his back. He understood what Matt was planning to do and looked to Patamon for help. Patamon looked back just as helplessly. Devimon's hand was massive - he could crush them between his fingers if he wanted. It was just a matter of time.

"Now perish," Devimon cackled while wrapping his giant fingers wrapped around them. Just as he closed his grip, Matt stabbed his knife in Devimon's palm and he pulled away screaming, "You little-"

Devimon massaged his injured hand and winced at them. He waved his other hand and a tumult of black gears came for them. Matt took TK by the hand and ran away with Patamon following closely. They could hear the others shouting at them to keep running out of harm's way. But no amount of running put distance between them and the gears. With each step they took, the gears came closer. When the gears were just inches away, Matt grabbed Patamon and TK - pushing them to the ground and shielding them with his body. The air roared with of the deafening sound of the gears buzzing past. TK quietly squeezed Patamon between his arms hoping that this would all be over. That he would wake up and he'd still be in the manor, or the cave, or somewhere in the forest. Matt and Patamon would be okay. The others would be fine too. He wanted it all to stop. He prayed and hoped over the thunderous roar of the gears.

When the sound of the gears died down, TK opened his eyes to see his older brother staring down at him, "Hey buddy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Patamon?"

"I'm okay," Patamon said. TK was momentarily reassured before Matt suddenly found himself in Devimon's hand, "Whoa! TK! TK!"

"Matt!" he called out to his brother, watching helplessly as Devimon threw the older brother across the gap towards the others. The force of the fall would have killed him if Kabuterimon hadn't caught him in the air. The little boy breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his brother would be safe. That relief turned to dread when he remembered he and Patamon were alone now. Devimon eyed the two of them with pure glee that made his intentions clear. They knew he was going to kill them, but now they understood that he was going to take his time doing so. He was going to enjoy every moment of it, and the thought made both of them shrink away in fear. Why was he doing this? What had they ever done to him.

"Now there's no one left to stand in my way," Devimon cackled, "You will die here boy. You and your partner, prophecy be damned!"

In that moment of despair, TK and Patamon were of one mind. Patamon may have been brave, but it counted for little against Devimon. He was too strong, easily separating the two of them from the others. Birdramon and Kabuterimon were trying to cross the gap to help, but were being interrupted by both Unimon and Kuwagamon. TK looked to his partner, and Patamon looked back. Patamon knew that he was all that was left to protect TK, he just didn't know how he would be able to. If only he could digivolve he might be able to protect TK, like the angel in the painting - the guardians who protect.

Devimon brought his giant hand down on them like a swatter to insects. Patamon went to his partner, "TK I'll protect you!"

There was a thunderous crash and then silence. Matt stared in utter horror at his little brother - or where his brother was. Fear, anger, sorrow. It swelled up inside him and burst out in one loud scream - a wail so animalistic that it couldn't be called human. For him and the others, everything had come to a stand still.

Then there was light and the familiar whistling hum of the digivice. They all heard it and understood right away. The smirk on Devimon's face turned to panic as he pulled his hand away, "No! No! No! No!"

"Patamon! Digivolve to! Angemon!"

The soft glow of light permeated around them. The light was so bright that the rest of the world around them darkened before it. The light spread around them, driving black gears out of the possessed digimon and collapsing them to the ground. Their digimon partners stepped away from their would be enemies, and turned to see the spectacle before them. The only one unaffected was Ogremon, who shielded himself from the light with his arms and growled, "Uh oh. Time to go!"

"Come back here! Coward!" Leomon shouted after the fleeing digimon.

"We'll settle our score another time Leomon! I'll be back! Just you wait!" Ogremon shouted back. Leomon grunted his disapproval, then noticed the light around him. Like the others, he looked to the source of the light and found himself gazing in awe.

The light came from a tall man with white clothing beneath flowing blue robes and shining golden pauldrons. He had long flowing blonde hair running down his back that disappeared into a helmet that covered the upper half of his face. Most remarkable were the six white feathery wings from his back and the golden staff he wielded firmly in his hand.

"He's alright!" Matt remarked, spotting his little brother safe and unharmed.

"He sure is pretty," Mimi mouthed.

"I had no idea Patamon had it in him," Joe watched.

"Prodigious," Izzy said.

"Cool," Sora added.

"I want to take him home with me," TK could be heard saying, paralyzed by the form his partner took. As impressive as the newly digivolved digimon was, Angemon couldn't possibly be strong enough to stand against someone the size of Devimon, yet Devimon cowed away, "It's not supposed to be this way."

"Devimon, your actions have brought harm to this island and all who live here. I shall bring it peace by destroying you!" Angemon declared, raising his staff above his head. The light of Angemon's body brought the digivices to life, filling the air with high pitched whistles and shrieks. Light burst from their digivices and joined together at Angemon's staff. Seven beams of light, all coming together. As he drew on the light, the others realized that their partners were regressing back to their normal forms, "I will borrow the light of the others and use their combined strength to strike you down."

"Do you know who I am?" Devimon roared, "I am Devimon! Lord of this island and ruler over all its inhabitants! I defy my fate and I will not bow to my end! Only I decide my time and I will not die! Do you hear me! I will destroy you!

"Your fate has already been decided. If protecting the lives of others means my own, then its a price I will gladly pay," Angemon called out in a loud voice. His staff and the light shrank into his hand and it came aflame with brilliant light.

"Angemon!" TK called out worriedly.

"You know nothing, so you understand nothing! After coming so far, I will not be stopped! This is not DIE!" Devimon winded his massive back and threw it forward. The fire on Angemon's hand burned hotter and brighter than before. He thrust it forward and struck Devimon's larger fist. When the two met, a wave of light blinded them all and all that could be heard was Angemon's voice, "Hand of Fate!"

When the light faded, they could see both Angemon and Devimon standing against each other in the air, their bodies degrading to dust like Devimon's gears. Devimon looked down at his body and started to laugh. His laugh was hollow, full of desperation instead of joy. Through his cackles, he managed to mock Angemon, "I've died! So my fate was unavoidable! But you used all your might to defeat me, so now you can't protect anyone else ever again! You idiot! You're of no use to anyone now!"

"My life is unimportant, if it means your defeat," Angemon said passively. As Devimon faded to dust, he left them with parting words, "You truly are pathetic Angemon, and a fool. Your friends needed you to defeat me. ME! So how will they last against the others? Those far worse and stronger than anything I could do. How long are they for this world? You've won the battle, but guaranteed you've lost the war!"

Devimon laughed to the very end, even past his own disintegration until it faded all together. Angemon held on a little longer, just long enough for TK to call out to his partner, "Angemon! Don't go! Please!"

"I'm sorry, TK," Angemon gave a smile with his apology, "I'm done. Someday, I'll return. If you want me to."

Angemon faded away, leaving a few stray feathers gently blowing with the wind. TK continued to plea and beg for him to stay. Then he begged for him to come back. Tears welled up in his eyes and snot ran down his nose when he finally broke out crying. Matt's instinct as an older brother kicked in and he tapped Sora, "Can you have Biyomon get me over there?"

"Yeah!" Sora aimed her digivice at Biyomon and she digivolved back to Birdramon. They all rode on her back to the other side, except for Leomon who was too heavy and instead used his own skill to leap across. Matt ran to his little brother as soon as they landed to comfort him. The others looked up at where Angemon used to be, still coming to terms with what they'd witnessed. Angemon gave everything to defeat Devimon.

Everything.

The thought had occurred to them in the past, how easily the same fate could befall their partners. But the reality finally sank in after they watched Angemon. Mimi hugged Palmon, trying to hold back tears of her own out of fear that the same thing could happen to her. Joe nudged Gomamon and mumbled something. Sora put a hand on her partner's large frame and thanked her for being safe. Izzy was the most stoic, simply patting Tentomon on the head.

"I want Angemon back! I want Patamon back! Bring him back!" TK wailed. Matt squeezed his little brother tight without saying a word. He couldn't say it would be alright. He didn't know if it would be. All he could do was hug his brother and allow him to cry until he calmed down. Angemon was gone. Patamon was gone. He wanted to do whatever he could to make it right and calm his brother down. But what could he do?

Leomon stepped in to offer his own condolences, "I'm sorry for your friend. But he fought bravely and gave everything to protect you. His death was und-"

He was promptly nudged in the rib by Mimi, who shot him a deathly glare. Leomon understood immediately and he went quiet.

An idea came to mind, flickering the tiniest glimmer of hope. It was so energizing that Matt could only verbalize it, "Primary Village."

TK's cries stopped and he whimpered, "What?"

"Gabumon! Can you take us to Primary Village?" Matt asked. TK latched onto the same idea right away, "Gabumon! We have to go! Please take us!"

"Oh! Right!" Gabumon's mood lifted, "Yes! Let's go!"

Matt used his digivice to digivolve Gabumon into Garurumon, and the two brothers quickly started mounting him.

"I see," Leomon mused, "It wouldn't hurt to go look. Fate was on your side today, after all. Maybe it'll smile on you one more time. "

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Sora demanded of the two brothers, who were already climbing on to Birdramon's back, "I'll explain later! Let's just go!"

"Go where?" Izzy asked.

"Just follow us!" Matt said. Garurumon let out a roar and took off into the forest, leaving the rest of them behind. Realizing they were being left behind, they all quickly piled back onto Birdramon.

"Leomon, will you be coming with us?" Sora asked the lion digimon.

"No, I should go after Ogremon. Who knows what he'll do now that Devimon is gone. Whatever evil he plans to get up to, someone should stop him," Leomon stated. He bowed his head to the children, "You have my thanks for what you've done today. And good luck to your friends."

"Thanks!" Sora said. They waved their good byes while Birdramon kicked off the ground and took to the skies. Garurumon was already far ahead of them, and they gave pursuit. He ran faster than they'd ever seen him move and Birdramon had difficulty keeping pace. They followed Garurumon until the ground was replaced by fabric and the trees turned to giant wooden blocks. Further ahead, they saw a massive field covered in eggs as far as the eye could see. Garurumon stopped at the edge of the field to let Matt and TK down. Birdramon touched down beside them and allowed the others off her back. TK was already running frantically among the eggs, calling out his partner's name, "PATAMON! PATAMON!"

"Okay, what was the big rush?" Joe demanded of Matt, "You three just took off without explaining anything. What is this place and why are we here?"

"Primary Village," Matt said, "This is where we ran into Leomon. It's supposed to be the place where digimon are reborn after they die."

"So you think Patamon is here?" Palmon looked around at all the eggs while TK continued to shout, "Patamon!"

"He has to be. For TK's sake," Matt mumbled, going off to help TK find his brother.

"Hang on, I'll help look!" Mimi went after them.

"Me too!" Palmon added. Birdramon regressed back to Biyomon and collapsed to the ground, "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead. You fought and flew all us over here," Sora brushed her hand against Biyomon's feathers, "I'll look doubly hard for both of us."

"Well, what do you suppose?" Joe looked at Izzy, "Do you think Patamon is here somewhere?"

"We won't find out anything just by sitting here," Izzy responded, "Besides, a wealth of information is sitting in front of me about the digimon life cycle! I can't turn something like this down."

"Izzy, we're here for Patamon," Tentomon reminded him. Izzy shrugged but agreed, "Right. Patamon first, then information."

"There is one thing, though," Joe said, "If Patamon can come back, isn't there a chance that Devimon could too?"

"He better not," Matt growled loud enough for Joe and Tentomon to flinch, "If I find Devimon's egg, I'll smash it myself."

They were all unnerved by Matt's words, but none of them were sure they'd stop him if he tried. Their group split up and wandered the field in search of Patamon amidst all of the eggs. Each took the time to inspect the eggs carefully, hoping they'd stumble upon the one housing Patamon. Without any actual clue of what to look for, their search proved a fruitless endeavor and they were unable to find anything. TK especially was ready to give up hope and burst out crying again, until Elecmon arrived, "Oh, you're back. I was wondering when you'd show up. And you brought friends."

"Elecmon! Have you seen Patamon! Have you?" TK asked desperately, "Please say you've seen him!"

"As a matter of fact, I believe he is what you're looking for," Elecmon produced an egg with white and yellow stripes, "This egg showed up a little while ago, after that earthquake and all the flashing lights in the sky. I recognized it as that friend of yours and thought I should keep it safe."

"Your recognized Patamon even though he's an egg?" Joe questioned, "I mean, how are we supposed to believe that?"

"I see you're friends have the exact same manners you do," Elecmon remarked, "That is your friend, Patamon. If you don't want him, you can always give him back."

"It's Patamon," TK stated, hugging the egg close, "I can feel it."

"How?" Joe demanded again, "I'm not trying to ruin the moment. How exactly can you know that egg is Patamon?"

As if on cue, the egg cracked open and bits of shell sprayed around them. A little white blob with little dots for eyes poked out of the cracked shell and cooed at TK. The little boy cracked a smile at the little creature, "Hi Patamon!"

"Hang on, that's Patamon?" Sora remarked. The little gelatinous blob bobbed up and down at the sound of her voice and giggled uncontrollably. TK hugged the little creature close, a sight that made the others awe in adoration.

"Actually, that's Poyomon!" Elecmon corrected.

"Aha! So it's not Patamon!" Joe pointed out. Elecmon popped an eyebrow and added, "He's a fresh level digimon. His In-training form is Tokomon and, given time, he will digivolve to his rookie form as Patamon."

"So he's not the same Patamon," Joe pressed the matter, "This could be another digimon that just becomes Patamon. Like when you break a toy and just get a new one."

"Tee-Kay!" the little blob cooed, bringing TK to excitedly remark, "He remembers me!"

"Stronger digimon remember their old lives," Elecmon reminded them. After witnessing Angemon singlehandedly defeat Devimon, none of them had their doubts about how strong Patamon was. Joe was the only one who remained unconvinced, "I still have my doubts."

"Joe! S-Stick! In! M-mu-mud!" the little Poyomon struggled with the words but managed to mouth them out eventually.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Mimi folded her arms with a giggle.

"Oh come on! That's what he remembers?" Joe moaned. Gomamon laughed, "He has your number Joe!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy gleamed excitedly, retrieving his laptop to start typing up the information, "Information on both the reproductive processes as well as past life cognition!"

"Is there something wrong with your friend? He's talking funny," Elecmon motioned to Izzy.

"There's nothing wrong with him. That's just how he is," Tentomon defended his partner, who was already approaching Elecmon, "Excuse me Elecmon. If you have a minute, I'd love to ask you questions about raising children and reproduction here in the Digital World."

"At least you're polite," Elecmon nodded, "I'll answer your questions as best as I can, just ask them without those big words of yours."

"Deal," Izzy smiled excitedly. Just before he could start, the ground beneath them shook. A small metal device broke through the felt fabric beneath them and hummed to life. Everyone backed away as light burst forth from the device and it made a few buzzing noises. An image appeared - the boy with fiery hair and goggles in his white cloak. Beside him was Agumon looking puzzled. Oddly, both of them were standing in the hands raised over their heads.

"It's him!" Sora called out, "It's that Tamer kid!"

The one thing that stood out was that they both looked nervous, and stepped backwards anxiously while a voice asked, "There ain't nowhere to run now, kid! Uh huh! Where are the humans?"

 


	9. Departure

 

"Humans?" Tamer asked, "Agumon, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Nope," Agumon answered, "Don't know any."

"The other humans! The one's who just killed Devimon!" the voiced asked, "And don't try any of your games. I saw the light leave your digivice and your partner de-digivolve. You're practically defenseless!"

"Oh, he's dead? Awesome, that means the communications network should be cleared up and I can finally make a call! I'm definitely ordering take out! Oh, he didn't trip over a brick, by the way, did he? Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Agumon and I just have a bet going," Tamer rambled, "If his death is brick related, then he has to buy me a ramen bowl. If it's flight related, I have to buy him some sushi. But, if it's a mix of both - like he trips over a brick as he's about to fly, then we agreed to split a pizza."

"The HUMANS! Where are they?" the voice demanded.

"The coordinates are 0.435 degrees north by 32.65 degrees west, on the continent of Server, approximately 200 miles west," the Tamer said aloud.

"Hmm. Those are our coordinates," the voice mulled, "So they're west of us...wait one darn minute, that's the ocean!"

"Is it? My mistake," the Tamer said, "I just wanted to be sure everyone was clear about where we are. It's 0.435 degrees north by 32.65 degrees west. On the continent of Server. Two hundred miles west."

"I know where we are! Where are they?" the voice demanded, "I had to put my music career on hold for this! You better tell me where they are! I miss hearing the screams of the fans!"

"Were they tied to their chairs and forced to listen?" Tamer asked, earning a snicker from Agumon.

"Answer the question!" The voice repeated.

"Maybe you should write it down," Tamer said. Realization dawned on Izzy and he started, typing away on his laptop as the Tamer said again, "Server, 200 miles west, 0.435 north by 32.65 west. Maybe if I say it slower. You might forget. Server, 200 miles west."

"Do you have a screw lose?" the voice asked, "What are you doing? Hey! Are you listening? You! What is he doing?"

"I've been with him for a long time so believe me, he has a lot more than a screw lose," Agumon answered.

"Not a computer called a server. The continent of Server. And the numbers are coordinates. This isn't a math problem," the Tamer continued. He lowered his hands and started fiddling with his older digivice, "Here. Let me send you a map. If you get lost, just remember the sun rises in the east and sets in the wes-"

A fist came into view and punched the Tamer in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and bringing him to his knees. Everyone gasped and Agumon helped him back onto his feet. The voice demanded much more angrily, "SHUT UP! I've had enough of this. Answer my question!"

Tamer remained silent and the voice agitatedly shouted, "I said answer my question!"

Tamer pointed to whoever was talking, then to himself, then pressed his finger to his lips. Exasperated, the voice groaned, "You sarcastic little…I meant shut up then! Not now! Talk! Now!"

"Football is an international sport recognized by-"

"I meant about what I just asked!" the voice screamed.

Tamer perked his head up with a goofy smile, "I couldn't hear you over your accent. What bugs me most is you have a Tennessee accent. Which is weird because, if you really think about it, you've neither heard of nor been to Tennessee. It's a place that you can't possibly know exists. So how did you get their local accent? You've never been."

"Maybe he's a stalker?" Agumon asked.

There was an audible growl and the image faded just as a figure stepped into view, seemingly attacking the Tamer and Agumon. They could only glimpse the figure for a second but they could plainly make out a tail, orange skin, and what looked like a tuft of hair. Everyone stared at the device projecting the image, curious as to where it came from and how it worked. It buzzed loudly and it puffed smoke to indicate it was broken. With what they'd seen, they could only conclude that the two were in trouble and needed help.

"Izzy, you got all that down right?" Sora asked. He nodded with a thumbs up, "Server, 0.435 by 32.65! Go west two hundred miles. And I think that map was meant for me because it's on my computer now."

He rotated his laptop to show them the screen, which now displayed a large map. One side of the map was completely dominated by a large mass of land marked Server. Just off its coast was a smaller speck of land marked File Island. There were two blinking dots - one on the island and the other on the continent.

"Well, that's helpful," Matt commented.

"Yeah, but it means we'll have to cross the ocean," Joe said, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I can carry you all on my back," Gomamon raised his hand excitedly.

"For two hundred miles?" Joe asked, sinking Gomamon's spirits, "I was just trying to be helpful."

"I know, but we have to be practical about this. That's a lot of distance to cover. Not to mention getting provisions like food and water," Joe added, "Who knows how long of a journey that could be? We'll need enough food and water. Which means finding a way to store enough fresh water, and food that won't spoil. Then there's the issue of making a boat sea worthy enough to cross. I hate to say it, but a raft couldn't possibly survive a trip of that distance. Also, where are we going to get enough supplies to even build a ship? We'll need wood, rope, rocks to balance the ship for buoyancy, fabric or something similar to make the sails. And who knows what else."

Joe realized they were all staring at him with their mouths wide open. Unnerved, Joe asked, "What?"

"You came up with that so fast," Matt acknowledged.

"I was thinking of a way for us to get off the island," Joe said, "I just never said anything because there's the question of how far we are from dry land, or if the currents will end up pushing us back to the island. Or worse, they'll push out into open water."

"It's just…it's like you've given this a lot of thought," Sora gasped.

"Well someone has to think about our survival," Joe folded his arms.

"Joe has a point," Izzy agreed, "We do need to come up with a plan if we're going to leave the island."

"Hold on! Am I the only wondering how this kid traveled over 200 miles in just a few days? We literally saw him a few days ago. How did he make it that far?" Matt interrupted, "Besides, how are we supposed to know that video is real. It could be a fake. Devimon could control other digimon. Whose to say there aren't other digimon that can fake a video like that?"

"I agree with Matt," Gabumon added, "Besides, what will happen if one of us…dies. It won't be easy to make it back here."

"I think we should go," TK said, surprising the others. The little boy hugged his blob of a partner, "They helped us before. Back in the manor, when Devimon nearly got us. We got out safely because of them. All of us. It's only fair that we do the same and help them, right?"

"Right! Right!" Poyomon repeated happily, bouncing in his hands. Gomamon shifted uncomfortably, "I don't really like them. They're both crazy. And rude. But we wouldn't be any better if we left them hanging when they needed us."

"Plus, we need to return the favor for when they helped us," Biyomon added.

"Mimi?" Palmon tugged at her partner's skirt. Mimi tipped up her hat, "We're supposed to be heroes or prophecy, like what Centarumon and Leomon said. I think we should start trying to live up to that hero part."

"Alright!" Palmon cheered.

"So we're just going to ignore all that stuff I said about building a boat?" Joe reminded them.

"We'll figure something out," Gomamon assured him, "It's more fun don't you think?"

"I think we really should focus more on survival than saving the world at this point," Joe countered.

"Well, we defeated a giant demon digimon and saved an entire island," Sora added, "So I think we're doing alright on the whole saving the world part."

"Izzy! You agree with me on this right?" Joe asked. Izzy was still typing information on his laptop, then casually looked up, "Oh, sorry. I was making some notes about that apparatus that projected the image of Tamer and Agumon. What were you saying?"

"That this is a bad idea."

"I disagree. If Tamer has been here for as long as Leomon says, he might know a way back to our world or have some clues to finding one," Izzy postulated, "That includes information on who the dangers to the Digital World are."

"Come on Joe!" Mimi tugged at his hand, "Don't you want to be a pal and help out someone in trouble?"

Both their stomachs growled loudly at the same time, and everyone struggled to hold in their laughter. Matt patted them both on the back and joked, "Maybe we should take a minute to eat something first."

"That's a plan I think we can all agree on," Tentomon waved his claw in the air, "I am starving."

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to wish you luck," Elecmon said, reminding them they were still in Primary Village. He waved them off, "But I'm not going to."

"Wow, and you call us rude?" Matt grumbled.

"I'm not going to because that digimon said Devimon was dead," Elecmon answered, "And all those lights and explosions can only mean that you had something to do with it. And there's one other thing. You might have missed it, but that digimon was afraid. To be honest, if you can make digimon like that afraid then you don't need luck. Take care of yourselves."

Elecmon returned to taking care of the new born digimon and their group left afterwards to get food. They made camp by a river, Gomamon hunted for fish for Matt to cook, and the others gathered whatever nuts and berries they could find in the forest. They ate to their heart's content that night, feeling for the first time that they were in no real danger. When night time settled in and the air got cold, Gabumon and Tentomon used their abilities to make a camp fire for them to keep warm.

"Okay, since we've all eaten, maybe now we can talk more seriously about going to Server," Matt began, "So let's start with a vote: who's okay with going to Server?"

"My vote is still to go," Mimi raised her hand. Palmon was right beside her, "Yeah, me too!"

"And me!" TK jumped in.

"Ditto," Izzy chimed in.

"And wherever Izzy goes, I go!" Tentomon raised his claw in the air.

"Might as well return the favor we owe them," Biyomon and Gomamon both raised their hands.

"Okay, and everyone opposed?" Matt asked, raising his own hand. Joe put his hand in the air too, "I still think this is a dangerous idea."

"I agree with Matt, this could be another trap," Gabumon raised his own paw.

They all looked at Sora, who was the only one to not vote at this point. She was gazing into the fire quietly, not noticing the others staring at her patiently. Biyomon patted her, "Sora, you haven't voted."

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," Sora embarrassedly laughed, "What are we voting on?"

"Whether or not we're going to Server," Matt repeated himself.

"Oh, then I vote to go to Server," Sora said, "I think we should help them out."

"Well, it's eight against three, I guess that means we're going," Izzy said cheerily. Joe's shoulders slumped while everyone else got excited. They decided to start work on building a boat in the morning. They didn't need to worry about Devimon or any digimon affected by the black gears, so they were all free to rest. And soon, everyone had turned in except Sora who continued to stay awake while gazing at the fire. She stayed deep in thought until Mimi rolled over on the ground to face her, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Sora frowned.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Mimi asked, joining her beside the fire.

"Nothing," Sora answered, making Mimi huff, "I don't know about the boys since they're kind of idiots when it comes to stuff like this but I am not. It's a girl's intuition. Besides, it's not healthy to keep all of this stuff in. It wrinkles your skin. So tell me what's on your mind, Sora."

Sora hesitated to talk, considering whether or not to actually say what was on her mind, "It was Tamer's face. We didn't get a good look back at the manor because it was dark and we were running for our lives. But then we had that image, that hologram from earlier. Maybe it's just me, but didn't he look familiar?"

"No, not really," Mimi shook her head. Sora cracked a weak smile, "It's probably just my imagination. I swear, I've seem him somewhere before. Before the manor I mean. It's like…when you run into someone you know, but you don't know how you know them or why. You just do. And it bugs you. Because it's like some part of you doesn't want to remember, even though you try really hard to."

"Well, you can ask him once we get there and rescue the two of them," Mimi patted her on the back, "If he's familiar to you, then you might be familiar to him. Besides, even if he doesn't know you, he'll definitely know a way back home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sora nodded, "Thanks Mimi."

"Any time! Just tell Mimi and she'll help you through all your problems! Ooh! I should get a radio show," Mimi rambled off. Sora laughed quietly, "Yeah you should."

"Anyway, don't stay up too late," Mimi nodded to her, "We have a long day tomorrow, building a boat and gathering supplies."

"Yeah, good night Mimi," Sora waved to her. Mimi rubbed her eyes and went back to sleep beside Palmon. Sora stayed awake just a little while longer, still dwelling on the question in mind before finally turning in herself. Answers would have to wait for whenever they rescued Tamer and Agumon.

* * *

They woke up bright and early the next morning, starting work beside a beach so that they wouldn't have to move the boat later on. Their digimon knocked down trees and turned it to lumber or rope for the boat. Izzy was overseeing the construction of the boat and the rest of the kids gathered anything they could for supplies. They had a harder time trying to figure out how to store any food they gathered to prevent it from spoiling. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and TK were the only ones with bags and there certainly was no way for them to hold enough supplies to last a 200 mile trip across the sea.

It didn't help that progress was slow. They worked until mid day, then stopped for a break and to take stock of their work. They had enough to put together a makeshift raft which could hardly be considered sea worthy - but they still didn't have enough rope to tie the wood together to make the endeavor possible. A collective groan rang out - they knew it would take them a while to build a boat but it seemed like it would take an eternity at their current pace.

"Well, it's not like we're  _all_  in a hurry to go," Matt commented at their pace.

"The longer it takes, the longer we're stuck here," Sora countered.

"And believe me, I wish we weren't," Matt said back, "I still don't like the idea of this whole thing."

"Wow Matt, when did you turn into Joe?" Sora asked him jokingly. He scoffed, "Around the time we decided to go help a kid whose idea of hello is telling us to 'run for our lives'. It still seems like a trap. How did he travel over 200 miles in a day? Who was that digimon who captured him? I mean, he and his partner both escaped Devimon. But not the one that captured them. And we barely beat Devimon so what chance do we have against a digimon like that?"

Before Sora could respond, the sound of stomps echoing from the forest could be heard and she froze up. The others gathered around with their digivices while their digimon ran out ahead of them to met the newcomer. They relaxed when they saw Leomon emerge from the forest with a serious expression on his face. He stopped just short of their group, took a look at all their work laid bare on the sand and began, "I heard from Elecmon that you were planning on going to Server. I thought I'd see if you needed a hand."

"You'll really help us?" TK asked excitedly.

"Of course, there are a few others who thought they should lend a hand," Leomon pointed behind him to another group of digimon. Centarumon with a set of logs under both arms, Meramon with a group of Yokomon carrying multiple boxes and sheets, and Elecmon dragging a set of bags across the ground. Leomon and Centarumon went about knocking down more trees, Meramon processed it into lumber, while Elecmon organized their supplies and the Yokomon tied together more rope. Once they had their supplies, they worked together to assemble something resembling a small life boat with a sail to push them with the wind. While they worked, Meramon quietly approached Izzy and Sora to ask, "Did you ever find the boy?"

"We think we did," Sora answered, "That's why we're going to Server. After we defeated Devimon, this hologram came out of the ground and we saw this kid - the Tamer. He looked like he was in trouble and he gave us coordinates."

Meramon grunted his reply, "I wouldn't be surprised if he blew something up."

"Well, since you mention it," Izzy began nervously, earning him a disgruntled sigh from Meramon, "I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, there wasn't much left of the building," Sora added, "We'll be sure to give him your regards next time though. We forgot last time since we were kinda running for our lives."

"Yes, that sounds like something that would involve him," Meramon's weary groan turned to a smile, "I'm just glad to know he's alive. That's enough for me. Thank you."

"Thank you for all your help," Sora smiled back, "We'd still be trying to get wood for this boat if you guys hadn't shown up."

They continued working on the boat, making sure that there were no leaks and that the force of the waves wouldn't break it apart. After loading it with the supplies provided by the Yokomon and Elecmon, they pushed out into the water to make sure it was sea worthy. It bobbed up down with the waves, creaking slightly. Once they were certain it wouldn't sink, the children and their digimon climbed aboard the raft - waving goodbye to the digimon that helped them.

"BYE!" Mimi shouted at them.

"Thanks for all the help!" Sora called out.

"Safe travels!" Leomon shouted back, "And good luck! Find Agumon and Tamer, and give them a hand."

Gomamon digivolved to Ikakumon to help guide them out to ocean beyond the waves. All the while, they continued to wave farewell to the digimon who helped them until they were out of the sight. Eventually, the island disappeared in the distance and all that could be seen was the gentle surface of the water. The wind picked up, and they dropped sail to gain speed.

* * *

The sound of retching and groans overtook Joe and he dropped chunks into crystal blue sea. It all sank into the ocean and the sea salt air helped overpower the smell, but they still had to deal with the sound which was enough to make them nauseous. Gomamon massaged his partner's back to help ease his stomach, "Gee Joe, I didn't know you got sea sick so easily."

Joe bobbed his head up and down with the motions of the waves, and they could plainly see how pale his face had turned. He retched yet again and threw up more of the food they'd snacked upon earlier.

"Where's is all that coming from?" Mimi asked, "Joe, were you hoarding food without telling us?"

"I'm…the…one who was…getting you guys…to…ration our food," Joe managed between retches, "Why would…I eat more than…I…"

He threw up yet again and everyone collectively backed away from him. Sora was the only one brave enough to pull some bottled water out of the supplies they'd been given and offer it to Joe. He stomached as much of it as he could, then it burst back out of its mouth worse than when it went down.

"Okay, maybe he shouldn't eat anything for a while," Matt considered. TK excitedly asked, "Can I have his share? I want the sweets!"

"Not if I have them first!" Mimi eyed the supplies hungrily.

"Guys, I was trying to help, not give away his rations," Matt scolded them. Glancing at the rations, he noticed Gabumon's face was buried into one of the open boxes and Matt angrily groaned, "Gabumon!"

"I'm not doing anything," Gabumon whimpered, "I just needed a change of scenery."

"It looks more like you're trying to eat Joe's rations," Sora put a hand to her hips and tried to pull Gabumon away, only for him to latch onto the mast as hard as he could. Sora tugged on him a few more times and Biyomon joined to help. Gabumon absolutely refused to let go, "No! No! No!"

Realizing something was amiss, Matt went to his partner and asked, "Gabumon, what's wrong? Hey! Gabumon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gabumon's voice wasn't very reassuring, "How about you?"

"Why are you freaking out Gabumon?" Matt asked, just as Joe retched again into the ocean. Watching Joe heave yet again from the constant rocking of the waves made him realize, "Gabumon, are you afraid of the water?"

"No."

"It's perfectly natural to be afraid of large bodies of water, given that we're on the ocean with no land in sight," Izzy said to them, holding his bag close and inching away from the water. Matt recalled Gabumon's own reaction to the bath, his refusal to get in and hugged his partner, "Hey, it's fine to be afraid. Being afraid is normal."

"Of water?" Palmon asked.

"Can you swim?" Matt asked sarcastically, a question that made Gabumon shake. Palmon took the hint and backed away while Matt continued to calm his partner, "Look, Palmon's an idiot."

"Hey!" Palmon protested.

"The important thing here is that we're right here beside you and we won't let the water get to you," Matt said to Gabumon. Gabumon ceased shaking and calmly answered, "Thanks Matt. But I'm really not afraid."

"I know you aren't," Matt offered a smile, accepting the obvious lie.

"Hey guys, do you see what I see?" Tentomon pointed ahead of them. Just ahead, they could plainly see a dark rock sitting out ahead of them. As they drew closer, they realized it had a smooth surface and was bobbing up and down with the waves. Biyomon took the air to get a better view of the formation and called out to them, "The area around it is really shallow. Also, there's some kind of hole in the middle."

"Maybe it's a volcano," TK suggested, "Cool! That means we can see if it'll erupt."

"I doubt that it's active. There are no fumes ventilating and the water around us hasn't gotten warmer. I'd say it's inactive," Izzy pointed out. TK bemoaned the fact but Sora said, "Whatever, it's solid ground. Let's set down and get off for a minute so Joe will stop throwing up."

"If we set down, that means I can work on my tan," Mimi smiled. Matt worked the rudder and steered them closer to the island. Once they were closer, Gomamon changed into Ikakumon to guide them through the shallow parts until they'd bumped against the rock. Sora and Matt helped Joe disembark first, resting him on his side on the ground. Gabumon jumped off next and parked himself on the center of the island. The others climbed off afterwards, Mimi went with Palmon to the far side of the volcano and sat down on the ground, "Finally! It's time to get a good tan!"

"And I can soak up some sun!" Palmon added, spreading out her arms and legs to bask in the sun's warm light.

"It's a shame I didn't bring my swim suit, then I could expose more skin," Mimi thought aloud, "I could just start taking off clothes, but-"

"Don't you think about getting naked," Sora reprimanded her, then turned to the boys, "And don't you guys think of peeking."

"Especially you Izzy," Mimi teased with tongue out at them. Tentomon remarked at his partner, "Izzy! You're red again!"

Matt nudged the computer whiz and quietly questioned, "So what's going on with you two? I didn't think she'd be your type."

"I…um…don't want to talk about it," Izzy wandered to the opposite side of the little rock island and quietly typed away on his computer. Matt rubbed his chin contemplatively while TK tugged at his shirt, "Matt, what are they doing? What's a type?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Matt patted his little brother on his green hat. TK resented being talked down to and puffed out his cheeks angrily, "Nobody tells me anything."

"So Izzy, how far are we from Server?" Tentomon asked his computer partner, who was still red faced and typing erratically, "It's um…hard to tell without…any actual point of reference. This island…doesn't even show up on the map…so it's hard to tell where we are."

"Well that's no good," Tentomon frowned, "How are we supposed to know how much further we have to go?"

"I guess we'll just have to keep going," Izzy frowned.

"I'm getting sick just thinking about it," Joe said, still lying on the ground. He tightened his hand into a fist and pounded the ground, "I can't do it. I can't! If I have to get onto the ocean again, I think I'm gon-"

The ground started to shake and everyone naturally shot up.

"The volcano's erupting!" Mimi screamed.

"Let's go!" Palmon led the way back to the boat. Joe, still ill from seasickness, needed Sora and Gomamon's help to get back on to his feet. Matt had to convince Gabumon to get back into the water, mostly by assuring him that molten hot lava was far worse than anything water could do. Everyone splashed at the water with their hands, trying to put as much distance between themselves and island as possible. As Izzy so happily pointed out, "If we're not far enough away, the heat from the lava will boil the water around us and we'll cook alive."

"That's not helping Izzy!" Matt shouted at him, still paddling at the water with his hand. To their surprise, the island they'd just landed on didn't erupt in a spectacular display of explosives. Rather, it gently rose up to reveal a large blue body underneath covered in wires and pipes. From the rear emerged a large tail fin that rose up and crashed into the water, releasing a large wave that threw their boat momentarily into the air. The momentum was enough to upset Joe's stomach again and he puked face first into the ground. In that moment, they realized what they'd thought was an island was actually a large whale digimon.

"What kind of digimon is that?" TK panicked.

"That's Whamon!" Gomamon explained, "He's a marine digimon that lives in the depths of the digital world's oceans. He's normally a gentle giant, but he can be fierce when he's mad."

"Who's there?" Whamon asked, "I could have sworn something knocked me on the head."

"That was me," Joe managed in between spurts of throwing up into the water.

"Oh, hello," Whamon addressed, "Say, you look a little seasick. You probably shouldn't be out in the ocean."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you, Whamon!" Biyomon apologized, "We were on our way to Server when our friend got seasick, so we stopped on your head thinking it was an island."

"Server, that's a long way to go on a boat that small. Especially for humans," the digimon said, "Wait…humans. You're humans!"

"Yeah! A bunch of good looking ones too if I can add," Mimi winked with a poke to her hat.

"But why would you want to go there?" the whale asked, "It's a dangerous place."

"We were going there to help out some friends of ours," TK said, "You might know them, one's an Agumon and the other one's a human like us. He goes by Tamer."

"I don't know anyone by those names," the digimon answered, "It's good that you want to help your friends, but it's still a really bad idea for you to go there."

"Why, what's wrong with Server?" Izzy asked, already readying his laptop.

"War, that's what's wrong. The fighting stopped for a while but supposedly it's picked back up again," Whamon told them, "A lot of digimon are dying. Some good, some bad. All of it needless. And if you're really going to go there, then I hope you're brining some fight with you because that place is a hotspot for violence."

"What kind of violence are we getting ourselves into?" Matt asked.

"On a boat like yours, you'd be blown out of the water before you even got close to shore," Whamon explained to them assuredly. Mimi confidently replied, "Yeah, but with some help from Palmon and our digivice, there's no way we can lose!"

"Can she swim?" Whamon asked, "Because you'll need to swim once she digivolves. That boat of yours looks like there's barely enough room for all of you. And if they all get big at the same time, your raft is going to sink."

"Well, we still need to try to help, right?" TK said innocently, "We may not be the strongest, but we still have to try. It's the right thing to do."

"Know your limits," Whamon said, "It's good to try and doing what is right is always an admirable feat. But both become meaningless if you place yourself in harm's way to do so."

"Well they did the same for us" Biyomon said, "So we kind of owe them a favor anyway."

"So it's obligation?" Whamon asked.

"No, it's just the right thing to do," Mimi said back. Whamon sighed, "It looks like convincing you is going to take a while. Well, it's too dangerous for you to go just by raft. So I'll take you to Server. It'll take a few days. Hopefully, by that time, I'll be able to convince you that this is a terrible idea."

He opened his mouth wide to swallow them whole. They all screamed as the water currents violently pulled them inside as they were powerless to escape.

"Why are you eating us?" Mimi screamed out as their raft moved further through its esophagus. The motions made Joe sick again as he poured his head out over the side of the raft and vomited uncontrollably. Their raft finally came to a stop inside of a large chamber illuminated by a single hole in the ceiling. The water around them was shallow enough for them to hop of the raft and wade through the murky waters. Sora shouted out, "What's the big idea Whamon!? How is eating us helping us?"

"If we're going to sneak you into Server, it'd be better to do so underwater," Whamon answered, "You can stay inside my stomach until we get there. It'll take a few days, so I can at least try to talk you out of your plan. You have my word that I'll get you there safely."

"I don't know about this guys," Matt remained skeptical, "How do we know he's not going to just eat us. I mean, a few days is more than enough to be digested."

"I think we should trust him, don't you Palmon?" Mimi asked her partner who happily agreed, "Of course! Whamon's a gentle guy. He wouldn't harm a fly."

"That's good enough for me," Izzy said.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get on Mimi's good side?" Sora asked incredulously, making everyone laugh to Izzy's dismay.

"Okay everyone! Next stop! Server!" Whamon said as the room shook with his movements. As Whamon promised, he immediately began trying to dissuade them from going. Even so, they mostly remained resolved on going. Matt, Joe, and Gabumon were still against going, weary of what could possible lie ahead of them.


	10. Siege of Koromon Village

It was early morning off the shores of Server, where a great forest met sandy beaches before the great expanse of water before it. The seas were calm, waves glided across the surface of the ocean and crashed along the warm sands. The water was clear and revealed the dunes formed on the ground below. The sole disturbance was the sudden appearance of a dark figure moving beneath the surface of the water, blurred by the ripples and waves produced by its immense speed. The water gave way to the figure as it broke the water's surface and coasted to a stop before the shore line.

Whamon opened his gaping maw and the boat carrying the digidestined and their digimon partners floated out. It brushed to a stop on the sandy shores and they disembarked, taking as many of the supplies as they could with them. While they unpacked Whamon pleaded again, "Are you sure about this? It's still not too late to go back."

"Sorry, we're committed to this," Izzy said, "We're going to save our friends."

"Right! After all, it's our job to be heroes for this world!" Mimi punched the air excitedly.

"That's right!" Palmon agreed, just as Joe retched into the beach. Gomamon rubbed his partner's back to help the boy overcome his own sea sickness. Whamon watched the kids continue unloading the boat and sighed, "If your heart is set on this, then I won't try to stop you anymore. I'll just give you a word of advice: Don't draw attention to yourselves. Good luck finding your friends."

"Thanks Whamon! And thanks for the ride!" TK shouted happily as the large whale disappeared beneath the surface of the water. They continued packing while Izzy retrieved his laptop, and started typing away on it, "I'm going to see if I can get an idea of where we landed and how far we have to go. It'll be hard without any actual reference points."

"How far do you figure we've gone?" Matt asked.

"Well, according to the map, it's about a hundred miles from File island to Server," Izzy mumbled, "So we've got about a hundred miles to go. Judging by the position of the sun right now, we're on a beach facing south east. And by that mountain over there, I'd say we're somewhere here."

Izzy pointed at a spot on his computer screen, "That's where we are on this map. And if that's true then there should be a village a short walk to the east called Koromon Village."

"Oh! Koromon! It means 'brave little warrior'! Those Koromon live around hot springs which they've made into spas! It's a perfect vacation spot!" Tentomon said knowledgeably. Izzy gave his partner an impressed look, "That's fascinating. I'll be sure to jot that down. Now if only you could read your own language."

"Vacation spot? So do they have beds?" TK asked excitedly, "Beds with warm blankets and soft pillows! Oh boy! I can't wait!"

"Wait! Can't! Wait!" Poyomon repeated excitedly.

"Y'know what I heard? Hot springs!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Hot water would be nice about now. You could do with another bath," Matt patted his little brother's head. TK looked at him worriedly and tightened his hold on his partner Poyomon. Joe retched once again and Gomamon added, "And maybe some medicine for Joe's stomach."

"Seriously, the guy who gets seasick has an aquatic partner," Biyomon put her hands to her hips, "It's like some kind of twisted joke."

"The sooner we get him to Koromon Village, the sooner he can get better," Gabumon offered, "I can digivolve to Garurumon and we can get him there faster."

"I think the motion sickness might make it worse for him," Palmon pointed out.

"I'm good!" Joe gave a thumb's up, pushing himself off the ground. He took a moment to steady himself, then leaned on Gomamon for support, "I'm ready to go."

"Well good, cause we're all packed up now," Biyomon said, "Let's go!"

"To the hot springs!" Mimi and Palmon said excitedly together. Their entire group marched into the forest with the sun to their backs and excited at the chance of visiting a vacation spot. As they proceeded further into the forest, they eventually noticed the sky darkening and a burnt smell lingering in the air. It didn't take long for the smell to become overpowering, Mimi being the first to comment, "Why would you set up a vacation spot at a place that smells like this?"

"Really? I smell barbecue," TK remarked, "Do you guys think they'll have hotdogs or hamburgers?"

"I don't think it's a barbecue," Gomamon remarked, pointing ahead to where the trees suddenly stopped. The earth was scorched as far as the eye could see, populated only by ashen trees standing dead. Off in the distance, they could see columns of smoke climbing high into the sky and turning into black clouds.

"Is it just me, or does that look like a fire?" Sora asked.

"It looks like trouble," Biyomon added.

"We should hurry!" Matt called out to the rest of them. They hurried their pace across fields of blackened earth and burnt wood until they came over a hill to see a large field. Ahead, a series of small huts came into view surrounded by a single large wooden wall. The wall was damaged with gaping holes and burns along it. The smoke rose from within the village, where buildings smoldered and burned. Several camps dotted the land just outside the walls, populated by a mix of large dinosaurs and small bipedal rabbits. The digimon moved freely amongst themselves but never dared to go near the walls of the village.

"Gazimon! And Tyrannomon! On a scale of one to ten, those guys are eleven on the bad scale," Gabumon said aloud only for Matt to cover his mouth. He shushed his partner and pushed him to the ground, then motioned for the others to lay on the ground as well, "I don't like the look of this. You guys don't figure that's Koromon Village do you?"

"By the looks, I'd say this is the fighting that Whamon was talking about," Tentomon observed.

"No! I wanted my spa bath!" Mimi pouted, just as Sora put a hand to her mouth, "Not so loud! We don't want to be seen."

A snap behind them alerted them to a tall robotic man standing behind them, covered in a mismatched mess of wires, leaves, twigs, and metal. The robot gazed down at them inquisitively, and they could make out the organic eyes and mouth beneath its metallic mask. It raised its right arm at them, which turned into a mechanical gun and demanded, "Intruders! Identify or be destroyed!"

"Gun!" TK shrieked, and they all panicked with him but not as much as Joe who helplessly yelped, "Wait! Don't hurt us! We're nice!"

"Everyone calm down! Let's just talk about this!" Sora said, "You don't need to shoot!"

"Yeah! We didn't do anything! Honest!" Palmon squeaked.

"Did Joe really just say 'don't hurt us, we're nice'?" Biyomon asked.

"Andromon! Wait!" a little pink ball with two long bunny ears poked its head out from behind the mechanical man's leg, "Look! On that one's belt! It's a digivice."

The mechanical man lowered his gun and bent down to more closely examine Matt's belt, getting close enough for all of them to become uncomfortable. After a few short seconds, Andromon backed away, "Analysis complete, item identified as a digivice. I apologize for the rudeness. I am Andromon."

"And I'm Koromon!" the little digimon behind him hopped out to greet them, "If you have digivices, then you must be friends of the Tamer and Agumon! That's perfect! We've been waiting for their help but they haven't shown up! But everything will be fine with you guys here!"

"Uh huh," Gabumon nodded, "We'd feel a lot better about it if you'd lower the gun."

Andromon's gun receded into his body, replaced with a mechanical hand which he offered to help them up. Matt took the extended hand and they all gathered up to their feet. Koromon bounced ahead of them, "Come on! I'll take you guys to the village! Ooh! This is so exciting! I can't wait to introduce you to the others."

"Hang on, what's going on!? Who are those guys over there?" Joe asked.

"This location is not safe," Andromon responded, "We will talk once we arrive at Koromon Village."

Koromon guided them through the burnt woods towards a patch of dried leaves on the ground. Hr moved the leaves aside to reveal a wooden trap door, beneath which was a tunnel burrowed deep below the ground into darkness. Koromon ushered them inside before taking care to conceal the entrance behind him. The tunnel was just large enough for them to crawl through, except Andromon who needed to squeeze through on his stomach. Their progress was slow going because of this and it took them an hour to finally see a glimmer of light.

They emerged from the tunnel into the blinking sunlight to find themselves on the other side of the wooden wall, where they were met by even more Koromon surrounding them. There were other digimon there with them too. Green lizards with brass trumpets around their necks, blue tadpoles with what looked like legs, one resembling a large white snowman, some that looked like rocks, and others resembling green slugs. There was a tense stand off between their groups while they filed out, silent with the exception of one of the Koromon asking, "Who are you guys and how did you find the tunnel?"

"It's okay! They're with us!" another Koromon leapt out, "They've got digivices! Which means they're friends with The Tamer and Agumon!"

There was a collective murmur when the word digivice was said, which turned to excitement when Sora showed hers. One of the green lizards ran up to Matt and shook his hand furiously, "It's true! You have digivices! This makes you the digidestined! It's an honor to meet you! We're saved!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Matt answered sheepishly. Gabumon identified the digimon as Gekomon, Frigimon, Otamamon, Gotsumon and Numemon. The other digimon came closer to get a better look at their new arrivals, surrounding them entirely until Andromon finally emerged from the tunnel. He brushed the grime and dirt off his metallic frame and commanded, "Everyone. Back away from the humans. There's still work to be done. Fix the holes in the wall and dig more trenches. Who's taking care of the injured?"

The crowd quickly dispersed, disappearing to the wall or into the huts. Andromon motioned for them to follow him the village, a war torn group of houses and tents scorched black. Smoke still fumed from several buildings, some which were dilapidated beyond repair. Several digimon lay about outside the houses holding sticks, stones, farming equipment, and anything else that looked like it could be used as a weapon. Most were dozing, but the few who were awake had defeated looks in their eyes, hardly registering their presence as they walked by. Mimi commented on their surroundings, "This is hardly what I'd call a vacation spot. What happened to all these digimon?"

"I'll explain inside," Andromon said. He guided them into a large tent in the center of the village, a canvas cloth with a small fire in the center. They took seats around the campfire just as a group of Koromon came in with cups of water and a bowls of nuts and berries. The Koromon offered it to the children, "Welcome to our village! Please have some refreshments. We know it's not much but it's the most we have to give right now."

"Oh, it's alright! We brought supplies of our own!" Sora reached into Mimi's bag and produced a bottle of water which she drank out of, "But thank you anyway."

"You don't want it?" the Koromon seemed a little disappointed, earning Sora an elbow from Mimi. Mimi quickly grabbed some of the berries and smiled "Oh! We'd love to have some! Thanks for the food!"

This satisfied the Koromon and they took their leave. Everyone looked collectively at the bowl they were offered and wondered how much of the village's own supply had to be given up for this. Going off the state the village was in, there probably wasn't much. They had more than enough of their own supplies with them, and nobody wanted to take the first bite. Andromon noticed their hesitation, "I understand if you don't want any. The village has been in a poor state for a few days now."

"So what's going on exactly?" Tentomon asked, "I'd always understood Koromon Village to be a peaceful town built around hot springs."

"Still want to know how you know that," Izzy added slyly whilst he withdrew his laptop from his computer. Andromon sighed, "That is true. It was a long time ago, when only the Koromon lived here. Over time, other digimon began to come here as well - Gekomon, Otamamon, Frigimon, Gotsumon, Numemon. That was when it became a home for refugees, digimon fleeing the fighting."

"Yeah, we'd heard about that from Whamon, but he didn't know much else besides that," Izzy commented, clacking away at the keyboards on his laptop, "So what fighting is happening exactly?"

"Etemon and his army…no, that's not the right word. Um, friends, perhaps? Servants…" Andromon trailed off, a look of deep contemplation on his face, "Groupies…associates. A long time ago, his associates went around taking innocent digimon. Some fought back, but few managed to do so successfully. The fighting spread like wild fire and before we knew it, Etemon and his associates controlled a sizable piece of the continent. Many digimon fled the fighting and came here because it was under the protection of two heroes who were never afraid to fight back. Koromon mentioned them earlier, The Digimon Tamer and Agumon. The two declared this village under their protection which scared Etemon enough to not want to come here. As a result, many digimon felt it was safe here and travelled to live here. Although by that point, Etemon stopped his crazy expansion Apparently, the piece of territory he'd carved out for himself was more than enough for him."

Andromon paused briefly to sip some water and continued, "The Tamer and Agumon couldn't be around all the time, though. There was always some place for them to go, someone who needed help. They left me here to protect the digimon of this village but promised to come if we ever called for help. A few days ago, Etemon's associates appeared outside the town and started to attack. We drove them back, but they decided to set up camp around the village if they couldn't take it by force. Their plan seems to be to starve us out. We launched a counter attack to try and push them away, but they were stronger than we could ever be. That was why Koromon and I used that tunnel to try and find help. If we could find Tamer and Agumon, we might be able to push them back. That was when we ran into you."

"So is that why the forest was all burned?" Mimi asked.

"I think they call it slash-and-burn," Izzy explained, "It's a tactic that meant to deprive an enemy of resources so that a prolonged military campaign becomes unsustainable, forcing them into an early surrender. That doesn't seem like it would work though, since it would only deprive you of resources, so that must mean Etemon's guys did it."

"I don't understand a word you said," Palmon said, "But I don't appreciate people burning down trees or plants."

"Yes, they did destroy the forest," Andromon confirmed for them, "They did it so that we couldn't use the cover of the forest to protect ourselves."

"But they missed that hidden passage you had leading out of the tunnel," Matt pointed out, "Why not just leave if you have it. There's no way they'd be able to stop you if you did."

"Then they'd see a whole bunch of digimon suddenly appearing outside the village," Joe retorted, "Besides, you can't really expect people to get up and leave their homes. How would you feel if you had to leave everything you know."

Matt shot him a glare and Joe went quiet. Gomamon put a paw on Joe, "That's right! No one should have to be kicked out of their home!"

"You might be right, but remember what Whamon said?" Gabumon spoke up, "Know your limits. And let's be honest here: the biggest digimon I've seen on your side is you Andromon. But on their side, we saw a lot more digimon and most were bigger than you. As much as you want to fight, I don't think you can win."

"Not on our own, that's why we went out for help," Koromon motioned to himself and Andromon, "We wanted to find Agumon and the Tamer. Instead we found you. To be honest, I think that's better. If you're all as good as those two are, we definitely stand a chance."

"If I may ask, what were you doing, wandering out there in the forest?" Andromon asked cautiously.

"We came here for the same reason, we're looking for Tamer and Agumon," Biyomon explained, "After we beat Devimon-"

"Devimon?" Koromon gasped, "You guys beats Devimon?"

"Well, Angemon did," Palmon looked at the little digimon in TK's hands happily munching on some of the nuts, "Although I guess its Poyomon now. He may not look it, but he took down Devimon all by himself. It was amazing!"

"If you defeated Devimon, then that only assures us that you're strong enough to help us win," Andromon affirmed. The others shifted uncomfortably. Angemon defeated Devimon, not them. And Poyomon was still a baby, he couldn't possibly be expected to fight. Which meant it fell on them to help this village.

Sora looked around at the others. Palmon looked ready to pick a fight, and Mimi would go with her wherever that led. Izzy was likely to go along with Mimi, and Tentomon would be dragged along. Joe was also on their side too - which meant Gomamon was the same. Only Matt was on the side of leaving. She felt terrible for feeling the same but this wasn't their fight. All they wanted was a way home, which was the entire reason they came - on the slim chance that Tamer and Agumon knew of a way back. But she couldn't just leave all of these digimon here to die. It had only been a few days but they were clearly not ready to handle any more fighting. So that just left the question of if she'd be okay abandoning these digimon to their fates or if she should do something to help them.

The others were already talking about what they could do to help - directly fighting the digimon outside the wall or perhaps luring the attacking digimon away from the village. Sora sat quietly and listened to them talking without saying a word, still unsure of what stance to take on the matter. Suddenly, they were all blinded when a blast of light erupted from beside them. Poyomon's voice echoed out, "Poyomon! Digivolve to! Tokomon!"

When the light cleared, the little blob in TK's lap was replaced by the familiar little Tokomon giggling happily. TK took one look at the small creature in his hands and cried out in joy, "TOKOMON! You're back!"

"Well, if that's not a clear sign then I don't know what is," Joe nodded assuredly, "At this rate, we'll have him back to Patamon in no time!"

"I don't care what he is," TK smiled, cuddling Tokomon, "As long as he's around!"

They were all happy for TK and Tokomon, but the moment was taken away by a sudden loud bang and the ground rocking slightly. They hurried outside of the tent to find a new column of smoke rising beside the wall along with shouts and the sound of panic. Smaller digimon like the Koromon and Otamamon frantically ran back and forth for pails of water while a larger digimon such as Frigimon and Gekomon made for the wall.

"What's happening?" Andromon asked one of the passing Gekomon, who frenetically answered, "We don't know! They're not advancing on the wall! One of the Tyrannomon just shot a fireball at it!"

As he said that, the loud screech of microphone feedback rang out and they all covered their ears in agony. There were a few thumps followed by an accented voice dolling out commands, "Now listen here folks! I don't mean'a interrupt nothing important but I got something that needs saying."

"Hey guys, does that voice sound familiar?" Gabumon said sheepishly.

"That might have something to do with it," Biyomon pointed skyward in the direction of a beam of light reflecting an image off the new plume of smoke. It showed an image of a monkey wearing sunglasses holding a guitar strapped around his shoulder. The monkey spoke into a microphone in his hand, declaring, "Now ya'll listen here. The name's Etemon and I'm in charge of them digimon that's been attacking your home. I'm sure you all don't like it. Believe me, I don't either. Fact of the matter is, I wanna get on with my career as the greatest musician ever! But I gotta take care of something else first, and to do that I need this boy here to talk. Uh huh!"

The image of the monkey adjusted to reveal the Tamer and Agumon tied up in ropes on their knees. The monkey grabbed the Tamer by his fiery hair and pulled him up to reveal his bloodied face. There was a collective gasp from everyone, the digimon, the digidestined, and their partners. TK especially was shaking where he stood until Matt hugged him close. Andromon and a few of the other digimon could be heard saying, "No."

Etemon continued, "Ya'll might know who this is. Some call him the Digimon Tamer and that over there's his partner Agumon. They know something I need and they won't talk. Since nothing I do to them can make them, I figure'd I'd start doing things to digimon and places they like. But he still won't talk. I'm just telling y'all so that you understand when I destroy your village in a minute that it ain't my fault. It's his for not giving me what I want. Uh huh. Now that we got that out of the way, are you ready to talk?"

He pulled harder on Tamer's hair, forcing him to stand upright. Etemon looked him square in the eye and growled again, "Your fans are waiting guys. Do you have something to say?"

"All your hostility really comes off as more childish than threatening," the Tamer said with a grin, "I mean, you basically said to the world: I'm not getting my way so I'm just going to bully everyone else until I do. What's next, holding your breath? It's no wonder your music career didn't really go anywhere. Though, to be honest, I'm not sure you had much musical talent in the first place."

"Honestly, I think he's just compensating," Agumon added.

"I hope you're real proud of yourselves because that whole village over there is going to pay the price," Etemon said. Sora looked at the others and shouted, "Guys, we should probably do something!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Biyomon punched the air.

"I'm with you on this. But TK," Matt pushed his brother back, "Stay here! I promise, we'll be right back!"

"Okay," TK nodded, still hugging Tokomon. The five remaining children and their digimon partners ran for the wall, all the while watching the projection still reflecting off the smoke column.

The Tamer glanced off to the side and shrugged, "If you were going to destroy it, you'd have done it by now. Hey you! Gazimon! You want to know a secret? Know why Etemon here's spent the last few days questioning us? Coz he's scared. And guess what? He's scared of six kids cause he thinks they'll beat him up! Think about. The musical genius Etemon is scared of little kids! He has nightmares they'll call him names!"

Snickering could be heard somewhere off camera and a Etemon punched Tamer in the face so hard he hit the ground. Etemon then pointed at something and said, "Now see here! I ain't tolerating any more of your nonsense! And you! You'd best stop laughing cos those kids he's talking about are called the digidestined! They're just as dangerous as these guys here are if not worse! Uh huh!"

By now, they were already assembled at a hole in the wall large enough for them to stare out at Etemon's digimon. They numbered the same but were now standing ready to attack. On their side were Andromon, a few of the Gekomon and some of the Frigimon. Even with these digimon here to help, it was painfully obvious that they were outnumbered. Already, Joe seemed to be losing his nerve, "So, did we have a plan here guys? I'm all for a head on attack but that didn't really work with Devimon and we don't really know what we're up against here."

"Our main goal right now should be to rescue Agumon and Tamer," Andromon stated pointing to the very front of the assembly of digimon. A makeshift stage was set up where they could see Etemon standing beside his two hostages. Before them stood a crew of Gazimon working cameras, a sound system, and a projector aimed up at the smoke. Andromon continued, "Once Etemon gives the command, they'll destroy the village and winning won't be possible. We're out numbered and out skilled here. But if Tamer and Agumon are set free, they might not attack right away."

"They would stop for two people?" Izzy asked curiously, "I doubt the two of them could do much."

"Remember what Tamer said," Andromon responded, "If they were going to destroy the village, they would have done so by now. And you know why they haven't?"

"They're scared," Izzy finished, recalling what Tamer just said.

"So, get the Tamer and come back!" Sora nodded, "Biyomon and I will go with Izzy and Tentomon to get him. The rest of you stay here and distract them until we get back."

"Wait, why us?" Tentomon asked nervously. Sora pointed at Etemon's horde and stated, "Because they don't have any flying digimon. We fly right over them, grab Tamer and Agumon, and fly right back. In and out."

"Okay, I like this plan," Matt said, surprising them all. He explained, "It's a quick in and out rescue, and we just have to distract them. Gabumon?"

"I'll give it everything I have," Gabumon pumped his fists enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" Mimi said excitedly, raising her digivice into the air, "I say we give them something else to be afraid of!"

Their digimon partners charged ahead and their digivices came to life with them.

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

"Tentomon! Digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to! Togemon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

Sora and Izzy climbed onto their partner's backs and kicked off high into the air. Andromon and Ikakumon opened the attack by firing into Etemon's assembled forces. They scrambled away from the explosions, creating a small opening for Garurumon and Togemon to rush in. They tackled the first digimon they came across, a hapless Tyrannomon that was knocked to the ground. This inspired the rest of the digimon of Koromon Village to charge into the fray with them. Etemon could be heard shouting at his minions, "The heck are ya'll doing! Get back to your stations! Uh huh! We got more numbers than they do and stronger digimon for it! What are you running scared for!"

Sora pointed to the speakers on stage, "Izzy! Kabuterimon! Can you guys shut him up?"

"Gladly! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon launched a bolt of lightning at the speakers. The surge of electricity cut out their sound and fried the rest of their electrical equipment. The feedback deafened them and the ruined equipment spewed thick black smoke. Etemon coughed and hacked, fanning away at the smoke and backing away.

"That's our opening!" Sora shouted, "Birdramon! Go!"

"On it!" Birdramon roared.

"Right behind you!" Kabuterimon followed close behind. They dived down towards the stage and landed with a loud crash that shook them to the ground. The beat of their wings cleared the smoke and they got their first up close glimpse of Etemon. He was smaller than she thought he'd be and was clearly shaken by their sudden appearance, "What!? NO!"

Both Agumon and Tamer wore big goofy smiles on their faces, despite their worse for wear appearances. Sora waved at them and said to Etemon, "Hi! Don't mind us! We're just here for our friends!"

Kabuterimon picked up Tamer and Agumon in his arms took back off for the air, "Sorry. This ride's about to get bumpy!"

"Later Etemon! Thanks for the talk!" Tamer grinned as he was whisked away. Birdramon joined them with a flap of her wings which kicked up enough wind to knock Etemon back. Etemon continued to stare wide mouthed as the bird flew away. Sora waved her farewell to the monkey, amused by his stunned expression, "Bye!"

"What! Get back here! I won't be made fun of!" Etemon howled, "Get back here!"

Sora stuck her tongue out at him, but there's was no way he could see that at this distance. They flew over Etemon's forces, his digimon who were now reorganizing and pushing back on the others. Birdramon swooped in low to knock a few to the ground and whizzed past Garurumon. Sora waved for him to go back for the wall and Garurumon nodded his understanding. He howled out and the others fell back some distance. Togemon took up the rear, giving the others some distance before showering the area in needles, "Needle spray!"

Etemon's smaller digimon were driven back but the larger digimon pushed ahead until Andromon scared them off with a few shots from his gun. Andromon fired more shots to make sure no more of Etemon's digimon continued pursuing them before safely returning inside the wall. Within the wall, the digimon all gathered around Kabuterimon as he set both Tamer and Agumon down. Despite their injuries, the two were able to walk normally and even greeted a few of the digimon. A Gekomon approached with a knife and undid their bonds.

The five digidestined grouped together and their partners dedigivolved back to their normal forms. TK and Tokomon excitedly ran to Matt and Gabumon, "Guys! You're alright!"

"Hey! I promised didn't I?" Matt answered, tussling his little brother's hair. TK giggled sheepishly, then craned his head when he caught a glimpse of the fiery haired boy and his digimon partner, "Is that them? They're not as big as I remember."

"Yeah, but be careful around them," Gomamon warned, "They're a little crazy."

"Hmm, I don't know. The other digimon seem to like the two," Mimi said, "Maybe it was just a bad first impression."

"Well they're here," Matt shrugged, "Whenever they're done with all those digimon, we should definitely ask them if they know a way back to our world."

"Wait, what about the village?" Palmon asked.

"You heard what they said," Matt thumbed at Andromon, "As long as they have him, they'll be fine."

"I don't know. I mean we caught Etemon by surprise," Izzy stated, "But I don't think that rescuing Tamer and Agumon is enough to make him back off."

"It's  _The Digimon_ Tamer," Tamer's voice said while approaching them with Agumon, "It's been forever, why does everyone still get that wrong? So you're all still alive. That's good to know. Thanks for the help by the way. We would have escaped on our own, but we were still working on the escape plan."

" _You_  were still working on the escape plan," Agumon corrected, "I wanted to just sit tight and see what happened."

"They were punching me in the face," Tamer shot back, massaging a bruise below his eye, "Repeatedly!"

"A few hits to the head would be good for your ego," Agumon snickered, "And it might fix a few other things!"

"Don't be smart, Agumon," Tamer shot back, "I'm the smart, clever one and you're the…dinosaur one."

"What were you saying about being smart and clever?" Agumon asked.

"Okay, I'm ignoring you now," Tamer frowned. He pointed at Sora excitedly and said, "You! You look like the leader of this group. What was your name? Something like Sky, right?"

"It's Sora," Sora corrected. Tamer shrugged, "Close enough. So what's next?"

"Yeah, next?" Agumon asked, "You guys rushed in to get us out after Etemon threatened to destroyed the village. That definitely distracted him and he's probably still raving about it but that won't last forever. When he snaps out of it, he'll be out for pay back! So what's next?"

"We…um, didn't really think that part out," Sora answered sheepishly. Frowns drew themselves on both Tamer and Agumon's faces. The frown turned to a scowl, "You went in without a plan. I guess you were hoping that we would?"

There were a few uneasy nods and Tamer sighed, "Of course."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought about what to do next. Everyone silently watched him fume until Matt said, "To be honest, I thought running away was the best solution. There's no way they'll be able to defend this village. There's just too many of them on the other side."

"We did pretty well earlier," Mimi asked.

"He wasn't expecting you guys to run out at him," Tamer said without opening his eyes, "Like Agumon said. Once Etemon snaps out of it, he'll be out for payback. And Marc is right, they can't protect the village."

"It's Matt," Gabumon said.

"Marc," the Tamer insisted, "Is right. We're…doomed. First step is to talk to Andromon and convince the other digimon to leave the village."

"You're going to kick them out of their home!?" Joe shouted, "These digimon were so excited to see you! They thought you might be able to help them! You're just going to let them down?"

"Yeah, well that's how it is," Agumon grunted, "There's nothing either of us can do against numbers like that. Let's go."

The Tamer and Agumon stormed towards Andromon in a huff. They all looked at each other and chased after them, hoping that they might be able to convince them to change their mind. The digimon of the village helped out with their rescue, so the two of them should feel some need to help them out.


	11. Fall of Koromon Village

"No," Andromon stated bluntly.

"You're choosing to die instead of choosing to live," Tamer argued.

"I am fulfilling the mission I have been assigned," Andromon said back.

"I was the one who gave you the mission, and the mission was to protect the digimon of this village."

"Mission parameters included protecting their homes."

"Their homes are already lost, what you should focus on is getting them out of here before Etemon decides to burn it to the ground!"

"You can lead us in a fight against them. You've fought armies before."

"Yes, we did," the Tamer pointed to himself and Agumon, "With an army. This. This is not army. This is a rag tag bunch of villagers, no offense, who are up against bigger numbers, and bigger enemies who fight for a living."

"We have to try."

"And we know what happened last time. Are you seriously saying that you want the digimon of this village to go the same way?" Tamer shouted out loud, giving Andromon pause. A spectacle had unfolded in front of them as soon as Tamer told Andromon they would have to leave the village. The two were arguing immediately do to differences in opinion of how to move forward, and the whole village had gathered around to watch them argue. The digidestined and their digimon partners stood behind Agumon, who had made himself a comfortable spot on the ground to watch. Sora especially paid close attention to the Tamer, examining every inch of his bruised and injured face. His face was definitely familiar - she just couldn't place where she'd seen it or why she knew it.

Tamer and Andromon continued their exchange, while Biyomon whispered to Agumon, "Is this normal?"

"Actually, this is kind of straight forward," Agumon replied, "Normally, he'd have some overly convoluted plan. Just talking like this is a nice change of pace."

"You almost sound relieved," Biyomon frowned.

"The normal way we do things tends to involve a lot more things blowing up," Agumon frowned.

"Like the manor?" Biyomon accused. Agumon shrugged, "That was an accident. The old manor had faulty pipes, Leomon cut one of them while he was swinging his sword around. None of us noticed that one of the pipes was a gas pipe. At least, not until I tried to use my pepper breath. Next thing I know, the Tamer is carrying me away from the wreckage."

"Oh," Biyomon cocked her head to the side.

"Andromon, I'm sorry. This village can't be saved," The Tamer said, "So save yourselves and get out while you can. Once Etemon attacks, this village will be lost."

"Why can't we stay and fight?" Andromon asked, "You two have managed the impossible before."

"Because…because it has to happen," the Tamer said sheepishly. The digimon began murmuring uncomfortably amongst themselves and Andromon was shaken. Even Agumon seemed surprised, shifting on the ground to pay better attention. The Tamer continued, "That's how it plays out. Koromon Village gets destroyed. The best we can hope for at this point is to make sure nobody dies. Honestly, it's more likely that we'll only save a few."

Andromon remained impassive but asked, "You're certain?"

"Very," Tamer answered sheepishly, "So please. Everyone has to go."

"How long do we have?" Andromon asked.

"Not very," the Tamer frowned, "How many exits?"

"We built five tunnels to sneak in and out of the village if we were ever attacked," Andromon frowned, "But they're not large enough for all of us to get out at once. It'll take time."

"Time that we don't have," the Tamer frowned, "Okay, we need a distraction. Agumon and I can handle that part. We're good at drawing attention. How long would you need to get everyone out?"

"About an hour with the size of the tunnels," a Koromon said. The Tamer turned to Agumon and nodded. Agumon returned the nod with an understanding smile, "I've got that much fight in me."

Tamer punched his hands together, "That's all I need buddy. Okay, everyone, pack what you can and get whatever supplies you can carry. You'll need to move fast and light."

"If you are fighting, I would like to join you," Andromon stated.

"No, no, go protect the digimon and make sure they get out safely," the Tamer urged, "Then protect them. Keep any of Etemon's digimon off them."

"But where are we supposed to go?" one of the Frigimon asked. The Tamer pointed away from the village, "Just north of here, go to ShogunGekomon's Palace. He owes us a favor and he shouldn't have any problems accommodating all the guests."

"You're pointing south," Agumon commented, prompting the Tamer to spin on his heels to correct himself. The other digimon continued to murmur amongst themselves, concerned about whether or not to go. One of the Gekomon added, "But, guys, ShogunGekomon's can't protect us. He's fallen into a deep sleep and has been that way for a long time."

"Then he definitely won't mind!" the Tamer insisted, "Come on! Go! We don't have a lot of time and we lost a lot of it sitting here talking."

The digimon all ran into their huts and started shoveling anything they could into bags. The Tamer broke away from the center and approached the digidestined, "Right then, you guys. How far can you digivolve?"

"What?" Gabumon shifted uneasily.

"You five are at the rookie level, and he's an in-training," the Tamer pointed at Tokomon, "So how far can you digivolve?"

"Well, they can all digivolve to their next form if that's what you're asking," Sora answered for them. The Tamer sighed, "Okay, with Agumon that means we have six champions."

"Didn't Elecmon talk about something like that?" Tentomon asked.

"That's right! He said Tokomon was an in-training form of Patamon, who was a rookie," Biyomon added. The Tamer and Agumon stared at them confounded. Tamer opened his mouth but Agumon spoke first, "Don't you guys know about digivolution levels?"

"Not really, we only just found out about them," Palmon replied sheepishly. Agumon rolled his eyes, "Okay, quick run down: All digimon start as eggs, then they're born as Fresh. After that, the digivolutions go In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, and SuperMega. There are others, but those are the important ones. Each level is stronger than the last but, depending on the digimon, they can easily take on multiple digimon of the same level. See levels aren't really a measure of strength, more like a measure of where they are in their digivolution state."

"Going off what Etemon said, you guys killed Devimon," the Tamer added, "What level do you think he was at?"

"Well, based on what you guys said, I guess he was an ultimate," Izzy answered speculatively, already typing into his laptop, "I mean, our digimon are all rookies right now so that means they were at the champion level when they fought. But they couldn't even scratch him, which means he must have been an ultimate."

"Wrong! Devimon was a champion level digimon. Etemon is an ultimate," Agumon corrected him. The revelation hit them like a ton of bricks, and it was apparent on their faces. The Tamer added, "Do you see how screwed we are here?"

The digidestined and their partners looked between each other, still letting the fact sink in that Etemon was stronger than Devimon. It didn't seem at all possible. Devimon hounded them for days without their knowledge and manipulated scores of digimon to attack them. Meanwhile, Etemon was barely managing to get his own digimon to not laugh at him. How was he stronger than Devimon?

"So we can't fight them," the Tamer sprung up excitedly, "But we can outsmart them. You've probably noticed that they're not very bright."

"No kidding," Mimi chuckled, "We saw that holo-what's it. You were messing with Etemon pretty good."

"And weren't we fantastic?" the Tamer said proudly, putting his hands to his waist. Agumon cocked his head to the side, "Is that why you kept saying two hundred miles west?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were having a stroke."

"I was being clever," Tamer defended himself. Agumon laughed, "Yeah, you were so clever that you didn't realize repeating the same thing over and over again would get Etemon to kick your face in."

"Are you two done? Because you just told an entire village that looked ready to fight to the death to give up," Gomamon protested, "And all you said was it had to happen? What does that mean? It has to happen."

"I want to know too," Izzy pressed curiously, continuing to type away, "Because right now, it doesn't look like there's any reason for it to fall besides the fact that you're refusing to do anything to save it."

"I'm not refusing to save it," the Tamer said, "It's more like I can't save it. As in, hey look there's an army over there with really powerful digimon and we may as well lay down and die if we think fighting them head on is a good idea."

"That didn't answer his question," Matt pointed out matter of factly, "What does it mean when you say Koromon Village has to be destroyed?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are we going to get ready to buy time for the villagers to escape?" Agumon asked angrily, "You have a plan, right?"

"Not at all," the Tamer smiled a toothy grin through his bloodied face. Mimi's voice hinted discouragement when she asked, "You two make this up as you go along, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. But we look good doing it," Agumon replied excitedly. The Tamer paced back and forth in front of them, rubbing his chin and quietly mumbling to himself incoherently before finally stating, "Okay! I figure that Etemon will probably tell his digimon to focus on us. As in all of us, together. Agumon and I will be just outside the wall to try and hold the stronger ones there. We'll hold them back for a little bit, but you guys will have to keep them from actually getting across it. They will get past the wall though, it's just a question of time. Once they do, you guys fall back. Don't just give them the ground though, go back slowly inch by inch. Until you're on the other side of the village with your backs to the wall. We still have to buy the villagers time to escape."

"Won't that trap us?" Mimi asked.

Agumon pointed at Biyomon and Tentomon, "They can fly. Just fly out of there."

"What about you guys?" Gomamon looked at the two suspiciously, "You kind of disappear from this plan once we're inside the wall."

"We're the distraction," the Tamer said again, "If Etemon's busy worrying about us, he won't be paying any attention to what you're doing. Which you don't want because his singing is bad."

"Well how bad can it be? Matt likes to sing in the shower and it's annoyingly bad," TK added, to the amusement of everyone present. Matt's expression had turned beet red and he buried his hand into his little brother's scalp to perform an intense noogie. TK squeaked and stopped talking, as Agumon went on, "Your ears will bleed if you hear it. Listen too long and you go deaf. Also, depending on the digimon, it can regress you back to an in-training. That's why we'll be out there distracting them."

"So do you all understand the plan?" the Tamer asked seriously, "Because we only get one shot at this and there's no time to practice."

"Keep them at the wall until they get to it, and then let them push us through the village until we get to the other side. Then fly out," Sora repeated. The Tamer nodded approvingly, "Well, at least your leader got it."

"She's not actually our leader," Tentomon pointed out. The Tamer looked between the bug digimon, then to Sora, "Oh? Who is?"

"We don't have one," Joe folded his arms, "We just kind of go by vote. So I think that makes it democratic."

Their discussion ended when another earthquake rattled the ground, with enough force to bring them to their knees. The spotlight from before reappeared to reflect an image of Etemon off a column of smoke, and the sound of microphone feedback echoed through the air. With a gruff tone, Etemon stated, "Now ya'll listen up! I will not be made a fool of, ya hear? Uh huh! Before, I was thinking of letting a few of you live. But now, I'm gonna let you guys have it! Get em boys!"

"Let's go, Agumon!" Tamer shouted out.

"I'm with you all the way!" Agumon's claws came together like two fists.

"Come on!" the Tamer shouted to the rest of their group. He and Agumon led the charge for the wall, hearing the thunderous march of feet from the other side. They passed hundreds of screaming digimon running the opposite direction with whatever they could carry in their hands. Some wished them luck while others lamented their fortunes, simply wanting for everything to end. A few picked up their make shift weapons to help but Tamer and Agumon insisted they leave. They emerged on the other side of the wall and saw Etemon's digimon marching for the wall. In front were the smaller rabbit like digimon occasionally interspersed with groups of larger Tyrannomon. The Tyrannomon stopped short of the wall and breathed balls of fire at it, "Blaze Blast!"

The fireballs roared overhead and impacted along the wall, blasting holes and setting it ablaze. The fire spread quickly along the wall, panicked screams echoing from within the village itself. The rabbit like Gazimon dropped to all fours and hurried their pace, charging straight across the open field.

"Stick to the plan," Agumon instructed, "And we'll probably all make it out alive."

"Probably?" TK asked.

"Well yeah, this is a battle," Agumon replied unapologetically, "Not everyone gets out alive. But don't worry about that. If you're going to go down, make sure they don't ever forget it!"

The confidence the two exuded was remarkable despite the odds present before them. The digidestined pointed their digivices at their partners, watching the digivices come to life and their partners transform into their champion levels.

"Biyomon! Digivolve to! Birdramon!"

"Gabumon! Digivolve to! Garurumon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to! Togemon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to! Ikakumon!"

"Tentomon! Digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"

Birdramon and Kabuterimon took the air while the rest of them stayed behind wall. Matt especially made sure TK and Tokomon were a good distance behind them for their own safety. They watched both Agumon and the Tamer walk past the wall with held breath. The Tamer had a digivice, so why wasn't he using it to digivolve Agumon? How could they so casually march towards the oncoming horde? With all of the Gazimon charging towards them, Agumon would definitely have to be at a stronger level to even compete. Even worse was that he went out there with Agumon unarmed. Instead, he adjusted the goggles over his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, I agree with Ikakumon now. He's crazy going out there," Joe stated, "What exactly does he think he's doing?"

"If he's not careful, he's going to get hurt," TK stated.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Mimi asked while the Gazimon drew closer to the pair, only thirty yards away, then twenty, and then ten. When they were feet away, the lead Gazimon leapt into the air at Agumon with his claws out stretched, "Eat this!"

Agumon stepped backwards so that the Gazimon's claw dug into the ground, then Tamer ran and kicked it in the head so hard that it bounced away and crashed against a rock.

"Which one?" Izzy remarked in surprise. The pair's teamwork didn't deter the other Gazimon from continuing their charge. The digidestined were surprised at how easy the two made it look. They ducked, weaved, and moved through the attacking Gazimon effortlessly. They also worked in tandem, one who distract and the other would attack. Even though they were well outnumbered, the efficiency of their movements let the duo fight on even footing with the Gazimon. However, they couldn't get them all and many of the Gazimon rushed past the pair for the wall.

"Okay guys! We have to keep them here! Birdramon!" Sora called out to her partner.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy said at the exact same time. The two flying digimon sprayed a flurry of fire and electricity from the sky onto the attacking Gazimon. Many of the Gazimon screamed as they came aflame or were shocked, comically running around to put out the flames or convulsing as if they were dancing. But that didn't get all of them. The ones who got through were now at the wall and it was Garurumon who met them first. He charged out and used his claws to mangle any Gazimon who tried to push through. Any who snuck past were quickly knocked out by Togemon and Ikakumon.

They were doing a good job so far, keeping the Gazimon from getting past the wall. Every time they tried to push forward, their digimon pushed them back. After about five minutes, Etemon's voice roared out, "Hey! What's going on up there! Pick up the pace and get into that village already! Tyrannomon! Show off the fireworks! Uh huh!"

The Tyrannomon began marching towards the wall and the Gazimon moved out of their way to let the massive digimon through. The first one reached the Tamer and smashed away at the ground. The Tamer moved back and forth between each swing of the arms. Several of the Gazimon tried to attack the distracted Tamer but he moved through them as well as he moved through Tyrannomon's flails. Agumon ran to Tamer's side, but rather than help him, Agumon jumped onto one of the Gazimon and used it like a trampoline to bounce into the air towards Tyrannomon.

Tamer raised his digivice skyward and it screamed to life. Tamer shouted, "Go Agumon!"

"Agumon! Digivolve to! Greymon!"

Agumon vanished in a bright light, replaced by a larger orange dinosaur with blue stripes running down the length of its back and wearing a large brown skull with horns over its head. Greymon crashed straight into the Tyrannomon, pinning it to the ground and using both arms to keep it there. Fire crackled inside Greymon's mouth and he growled, "Nova Blast!"

The flames cooked Tyrannomon alive and it screamed helplessly as it disintegrated. The other Tyrannomon stopped their advance to watch Greymon rise up to face them. Some of the Gazimon had stopped to stare in awe and began backing away. The digidestined were just as surprised, the Tamer and Greymon were already showing themselves to be impressive fighters. Killing the Tyrannomon in the manner they did reeked of some kind of untapped ferocity that they hadn't seen before. Neither the Tamer nor Greymon seemed troubled by it either. The Tyrannomon was helpless, incapable of fighting back but they killed it in the most painful way possible.

"What are you all doing? It's one digimon! Kill it!" Etemon shouted at his lackeys. They hesitated, no one wanted to be next. A lone Gazimon shouted an obscenity and charged first, reinvigorating the other digimon back into charging. Greymon took a step back and breathed another ball of fire at the charging Gazimon, "Nova Blast!"

The Gazimon screamed while it was incinerated from the flames, but the other digimon kept charging. Greymon brushed his tail along the ground to throw the Gazimon around and scooped up the Tamer with one of his large claws, resting the boy on his head. The two then started running. Not away or towards the enemy, but parallel to the wall so that some of the charging digimon changed direction to follow. At the wall, the digidestined and their partners saw the pair running. Mimi shrieked, "What are they doing? Are they abandoning us?"

"It looks like it, yeah," Joe frowned defeatedly.

Greymon changed direction while running and soon turned on his pursuers. Greymon charged straight towards them with a loud roar. The pursuing Gazimon and Tyrannomon ran straight at him ready to fight until the very last second when Greymon darted to the side and ran past them. They could hear the Tamer laughing at the Gazimon and Tyrannomon - clearly stupefied by what just happened. They turned to chase after them, angrily shouting, "Get back here!"

"What's the matter? Tired?" Greymon taunted happily, rushing back. It didn't take the digidestined long to realize that the pair were just running around to tire out their pursuers. They couldn't dwell on it as their own problems got worse. The Gazimon were still trying to get through the wall but now seemed to realize that there were more than one gaping hole in it. They split up to try and get through to the other side. The five of them together could easily hold them back from funneling through one hole. But there were more entrances than there were of them. So their digimon found themselves juggling between the many entrances in the wall trying desperately to keep the Gazimon out. Birdramon and Kabuterimon took the most since they could easily fly back and forth. Ikakumon was too slow to watch more than one, which left Garurumon and Togemon to hold the rest of them. Matt readied his knife to protect them if any got past their digimon. He was roughly the same size as the Gazimon, but they were better fighters.

"Come on! What are you all doing? Catch those idiots already! There's only two of em! Ya'll are making us look bad!" Etemon groaned to his subordinates. The pair of them continued to run back and forth through the attacking digimon who helplessly pursued.

"We're trying!" one of the Gazimon shouted, "He's not making it easy!"

"That's it! I'll give them a few bars of my latest hit! CONCERT CRUSH!" Etemon smirked, adjusting his guitar and strumming the strings. He ran his fingers along the strings with such passion and speed to produce a fevered rock melody. The music was beautiful to listen to at first. Then Sora started getting nauseous. She noticed Joe already collapsing on the ground, throwing up the food they'd eaten earlier. Mimi looked ready to do the same, while Izzy and Matt appeared uneasy. Their digimon slowed down, still fighting but with less energy than they did before. It didn't take long for some of the Gazimon to start grouping around them, trying to take advantage of their weakened state. Too weak to continue, their digimon were forced to give the Gazimon some ground so that they could catch their breath. The kids did the same, staying behind their digimon to avoid the fighting.

Far behind the wall, they could no longer see what was going on beyond it, except for the image of Etemon still strumming his guitar. He continued playing skillfully, "Yeah! How do you like my new piece? I'm thinking of workin' in some lyrics! Maybe release it as a single for the screaming fans! Hey, what do you two think you're doing to m-"

His voice cut off and the image continued speaking without words. The music died as well, and Etemon furiously stamped his feet on the ground. The nausea passed and their digimon were reinvigorated. However, the Tyrannomon were already formed along the wall, tearing it apart piece by piece for more of the Gazimon to run in. In the center, a single Tyrannomon screamed as he came aflame and turned to data. Greymon appeared behind him and cleared the wall in a single leap, landing atop some unsuspecting Gazimon and crushing them under foot.

"How's that?" Tamer shouted, hopping off his head and landing softly on the ground beside them. He signaled to Sora and she nodded, "Okay, time for the next part of the plan!"

"Right back away slowly," Birdramon repeated. She came in close and swiped the ground as she flew by with her talons, knocking aside the Gazimon that were already in the village. Kabuterimon and Togemon covered the area in front of them with a mix of electricity and needles shocking the attacking digimon, leaving Garurumon and Ikakumon free to pick off those who made it past.

Eventually, the Tyrannomon broke through the wall and began their rampage through Koromon Village. Some of the Gazimon started rushing into nearby tents and houses, taking what they wanted and destroying everything else. Then the unexpected happen.

A small group of Gekomon, Otamamon, and Frigimon appeared to help fight back. The Frigimon in the lead shouted, "This is our home! Get out of here!"

"Alright!" Izzy cheered, "It looks like the cavalry's arrived!"

"Yeah! Go get them!" TK shouted his support. The Gekomon and Otamamon charged in first against the Gazimon, holding their make shift spears and clubs. Their arms gave them longer reach and more striking power, so their victory was apparent. Until the Gazimon started tearing through them with ease, "Out of our way!"

The Gekomon swung their clubs and waved their spears with all their might, but they were not fighters. The Gazimon moved through their attacks and killed them with ease. A few of the Gekomon emitted a large, mechanical noise from the trombones around their heads that momentarily paralyzed the Gazimon, but it didn't deter the Tyrannomon from stepping on them - killing them all. A Frigimon punched the larger Tyrannomon in the leg and covered it in ice, "Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

The Tyrannomon's leg was frozen in place, so he crashed his claw onto Frigimon from above. The Frigimon turned to a cloud of data beneath the claw, unable to utter a noise before he died. The digidestined hearts sank as they watched each and every single one of the digimon who came to help perish. Mimi especially shrieked, "No! Stop! Stop it!"

Matt covered his little brother's eyes. In turn, TK covered Tokomon's eyes while Matt instructed, "Don't look TK!"

"What the hell are they doing!? What the HELL are you doing!? I told you to get out of here!" the Tamer shouted at them, "Get out of here! While you still have a chance!"

"This is our home! We can't just give it up without a fight!" one of the Otamamon said, "Wrapping Bubble!"

Blasts of water sprayed forth and knocked a Gazimon out cold. For his effort, the Otamamon was killed by another Gazimon. Sora's mouth hung wide open as she watched the digimon of Koromon Village fighting to protect everything they had. And nothing they did mattered, because for every small win there was a major defeat. She tried to call out to her partner, tell her to help. But watching the villagers fall die in battle made her reminded her of Angemon's own defeat. She recalled how some digimon didn't survive the process of reformatting - some simply died. Angemon was far stronger than her partner. What were Birdramon's odds of coming back with her memories? Or of coming back at all?

She looked at the others for some clue on what to do, but could see they were all just as lost. Especially TK, who managed to sneak a peek through Matt's hands only to wish he hadn't. He was hugging Tokomon tighter than ever and had gone completely pale with fear. Even though she hadn't said a thing, Birdramon landed between the two groups to separate them. With a flap of her wings, flames erupted around the attacking Gazimon and they ran around in screaming as they burned. One tripped just feet away from Birdramon and she readied to crush him in her talons. Sora saw Birdramon ready to commit the act and screamed, "Stop!"

Birdramon stopped short and the burning digimon scampered away in terror. The fiery bird looked at Sora quizzically, unsure of why Sora stopped her but their attention was returned to a Gazimon howling in agony. They looked to see the Tamer pinning the Gazimon to the ground and striking it repeatedly. Hit after hit, punch after punch, the Gazimon screaming the entire time. There was a fiery intensity in the Tamer's eyes, a pure malevolence they never expected to see. A few Gazimon came running to his aid but Greymon stood in their path. It took one roar to scare them off.

"What are you doing?" Joe screamed, grabbing a hold of the Tamer and trying to pull him off the now silent Gazimon, "Stop it!"

"Get off me!" the Tamer shoved him back and returned to landing blows on the Gazimon. Joe tried again with Izzy and Matt, and they were finally able to pull him off. But it was too late to save the Gazimon, it's body disappearing to clouds of data. It took all three of them to hold the Tamer back but he was still trying to get back at the body.

"It's over! It's dead!" Matt shouted at him.

"Stop it!" Izzy roared. Tamer only cooled down when the sound of Etemon's voice echoed out, "Alright! Took a minute but looks like our sound is back! Now how about I play you fine folks a nice lullaby to put you to sleep. Uh huh!"

"Tamer! We have to go!" Greymon said to his partner. The Tamer shook his head in refusal, "Not yet, we need to hold out a little longer!"

"We're out of time!" Greymon said, "He's using the Dark Network!"

"Digivolve! You have to go to Ultimate! We need to buy more time!" Tamer shouted at Greymon. Greymon shook his head, "You know I can't."

"DO IT!" Tamer reached into the collar of his jacket and retrieved a necklace. Upon the necklace was a tag adorned with an orange symbol of the sun. He pointed it at Greymon and roared again, "I COMMAND YOU TO DIGIVOLVE!"

"I CAN'T!"

Tamer and Greymon stared at each other angrily against the backdrop of the now burning Koromon Village. After a few tense moments where it seemed like the two would turn on each other, Tamer relented, "Okay, we'll go. Cut them off! Slow them down!"

Greymon faced back against Etemon's digimon and breathed a wall of fire to separate them. The Gazimon stopped in their tracks but the Tyrannomon readily advanced through it. One solid hit was all it took from Greymon to knock one back before he regressed back to Agumon. Matt was the first to call him out on this, "What are you doing? The village is still under attack!"

"And we've run out of time!" Agumon said, grabbing a hold of Tamer and guiding him away, "There's nothing else we can do! Now we have to get out of here before it's too late!"

"But wait! Why are we leaving?" Izzy asked, "What's a Dark Network?"

Their answer came when Etemon strummed his guitar and the earth beneath their feet shook violently. The ground gave way to reveal a web of thick black cables rising from the ground. The web rose high above their heads so that they hovered over the village like clouds. They stopped about fifty feet above and fixed themselves there, crackling with electricity and smoke. Agumon pointed at it, "That's a Dark Network!"

"We have to go!" the Tamer shouted, "Garurumon! Ikakumon! Togemon! Change back!"

"Why?" Garurumon asked. The Tamer rolled his eyes, "Because Birdramon and Kabuterimon can't carry us out! if you stay like that"

"We're abandoning the village?" Joe asked.

"It was too late for the village before we got here," Agumon argued, "And we'l do the same way if we don't leave! Now let's go!"

Etemon strummed his guitar again and the wires hissed with electricity. Garurumon, Ikakumon, and Togemon changed back into their rookie forms without hesitation. Kabuterimon used his hands to carry as many as he could while everyone else rode on Birdramon's back. They flew low to the ground, high enough to avoid hitting any of the digimon below but low enough to not get caught in the web of cables. They could see many villagers below, scrambling in every direction screaming as various Gazimon and Tyrannomon chased them down. A few tried to fight back to little success. The whole time, Mimi looked away with her face buried into Palmon while Matt continued to keep TK's eyes closed. But it didn't silence their screams and it just barely drowned out the strumming of Etemon's guitar. With every note, a bolt of black electricity blasted from the wires and destroyed something on the ground below. A tent. A building. A digimon. The ground. It didn't matter. Everything blasted by one of the bolts disappeared, whether it worked for Etemon or not.

"Keep going!" Tamer instructed, "Don't stop! Just keep flying!"

"But the villagers!" Joe pleaded, "Their homes! Everything's being destroyed!"

"I know!" Tamer said back, "And we're next if we don't keep moving!"

Kabuterimon and Birdramon flew faster, trying to avoid every blast and bolt that came their way. It didn't take long for them to pass over the wall on the other side of the village. They chanced a glance down and saw the villagers looking up in shock, almost in disbelief that they would be abandoned like this. Some called out for help, others sank to their knees and wailed. Only Tamer and Agumon didn't look down, as if not looking would mean they weren't leaving these digimon to their fates.

"DARK NETWORK!" Etemon's voice boomed. There was a bright flash and a sound of thunder, followed by a shockwave so powerful it knocked their two flying digimon out of the sky. They slid along the ground, stopping just shy of the forest with their entire group scattered around them. The impact was enough to knock out both Birdramon and Kabuterimon, turning them back into rookies who lay unconscious. Sora and Izzy tended to their partners first, making sure they were okay but it was the sight behind them that left them mortified. Koromon Village was gone, replaced by a single large column of black smoke rising high into the air. TK was able to catch a glimpse before Matt could cover his eyes, and the shock of the sight had him welling up into tears. Mimi screamed but the others just stood there in mortified silence.

Agumon stated that the Tamer's usual plans tended to involve things blowing up. They didn't expect this. He'd said it'd have to happen, that their focus was to save as many as they could. They'd thought after Angemon's battle with Devimon that they'd be better able to handle something like this. It was a mistake to think that way and the weight of the idea crushed harder than it had before. There was always the chance the digimon who'd died would reformat at Primary Village. At least, that's what they hoped.

The silence and horror of the moment was broken only when the Tamer dusted himself off and readjusted his goggles over his head, "Come on. We have to keep moving."

When nobody reacted, he said again, "We have to go."

"I can't," Mimi mumbled, "I can't do this! Not like this! I don't want to!"

"Fine, stay and die," the Tamer said, "We're not sticking around for Etemon to catch up."

"We're not going anywhere," Gabumon countered, "The whole village. It's gone."

"Yeah, that's what we said would happen," Agumon said, "Not everyone was going to make it out alive. We bought as much time as we could and saved who could be saved. There wasn't anything else we could do."

"You guys are acting like this isn't a big deal! The whole village! All those digimon! They're just…gone," Gomamon accused, "And you guys don't seem to care. And that Gazimon! All those digimon that you killed! Those villagers looked up to you guys and you…you act like you don't care!"

"Don't you dare go there," Tamer said between grit teeth. He had the same look he had when he killed the Gazimon, a terrifying rage that left them too scared to act. There was a tense moment of silence before Sora finally stepped in, "Cool off. Both of you. Now is not the time to be fighting."

Gomamon backed away first, and the Tamer turned away from them. He patted his hair down and adjusted his hood over his face, "We should leave. Now. Before Etemon sends in the rest of his digimon to look for survivors."

"Where are we going to go?" Gabumon asked, "Are we going to join the survivors at ShogunGekomon's palace?"

"No, Etemon won't care about those guys if we're not with them," Agumon said, "We have to go away from them."

"Where else can we go?" Izzy asked, helping Tentomon back up to his feet. Tamer frowned, "To see an old friend. He might be able to help."

Tamer and Agumon marched ahead of them. The group all looked at each other. Mimi was still dumbstruck by the destruction of the village, staring slack jawed in its direction. Palmon nudged her a few times and tried to snap her out of it. Mimi seemed unable to respond, though.

"What do you guys think?" Sora ask, "Should we go with them?"

"They seem to know what's going on better than any of us do," Joe said in their favor.

"Yeah, but they also said that they make it up as they go along," Palmon said, "And we…well, look."

She pointed to the smoldering remains of Koromon Village.

"They said they're getting help. Devimon was strong but he never did anything like that," Tokomon spoke sheepishly, "To be honest, I think sticking with them would be less dangerous than being without them."

"I hate it, but I agree," Gomamon frowned, "I still think they're completely insane, though."

"I think we all feel that way," Sora stated. She looked up and saw that the pair were now some distance away and still walking. The pair either weren't aware that they were leaving them behind, or they didn't care. Without skipping a beat or looking back Tamer shouted, "Are you guys coming or not?"

"What a jerk," Matt frowned.

"Let's go," Sora said, helping Biyomon to stand. It took both Matt and Joe to help Mimi up so that she could walk, still in shock at the sight they'd witnessed. The digidestined and their digimon chased after the Tamer and Agumon. They continued marching on into the wilderness, leaving behind the ruins of Koromon Village. Nobody looked back at the grim reminder of their failure.


End file.
